


Stuck

by zara1581



Series: Stuck In AOT [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anime/Manga Fusion, F/M, Fanfiction, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Manga & Anime, My First Fanfic, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 52,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zara1581/pseuds/zara1581
Summary: You and your friends were just a normal group of teens just sat in your home watching and rewatching Attack On Titan episodes. However the TV sparks during the last episode sending beams of light across the room, thinking nothing of it you all went to bed but the next morning you find yourselves stuck in a giant forest, on a large tree branch unable to get down. What will happen in this new world and who will you meet.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi/Reader
Series: Stuck In AOT [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870618
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: Attack on Titan, Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: bad language, mentions of blood, violence. There is a couple of chapters with gruesome torture scenes but I have put ⚠️⚠️⚠️ at the beginning and the end of the scene so it can be skipped.
> 
> -I do not own the Attack On Titan characters

"Y/N your getting the popcorn right?" Your friend Georgie asked from the living room .

"Yeah, hang on" you shouted back.

You grabbed the bowls of popcorn, sweet and salted, and some bags of different chocolate snacks. With no one to help, you balanced it all in your arms and between your teeth, proceeding to stagger back on to the living room where your three friends were sat in the sofa chilling.

You placed everything down on the table before looking up at the others all looking at you expectedly. "Drinks?" You asked.

They all answered. Coke for Will, Fanta for Jack, water for Georgie and tea for yourself. Just before walking out to the kitchen again you ordered the others to fetch some blankets you could all cuddle up to and eventually fall asleep.

As the kettle was boiling you got the other drinks, hearing footsteps up and down the stairs. Probably your friends getting blankets. Walking back, once again, into the living room balancing your friends drinks in your hands, you waited for the water to boil. You saw that they were gone but the blankets were there. Shrugging you just went back into the kitchen, finally preparing your tea and then going back to the living room feeling like you just walked a marathon. You sat and waited for the others which by the sound of the toilet flushing, they were going to the loo before you started your Attack On Titan marathon.

You were fantasising about Levi, from AOT, with a warm smile on your face, when loud footsteps snapped you out of it causing you to look up and put down your tea cup. All three of your friends then barrelled into the room and onto the sofa, causing a pile up with, unfortunately, you on the bottom.

"Ok someone find the remote we need to start this amazing shit" you said laughing.

They laughed while all searching for the remote, before and unidentified arm held the remote out to you, thanking them in general you started to get to Netflix. Then finding AOT and readying to press play, seeing your friends settle into their places on the sofa.

"Ready?" You asked.

They bounced in the spot excitedly nodding there head, you laughed at there excitement before turning and pressing play on the remote settling back down into the couch singing along with the intro as best you could.

*Time skip*

You cringed as you watched the female titan decimate Levi's squad. It was now late at night and in that time your parents had come home from work and gone to bed so the volume was on low, you noticed that Will was fast asleep and leaning on Jack, much to his discomfort.

The screen had got to the part where Levi and Mikasa save Eren, when the TV sparked a bit from the back. You shot forward, looking at where the sparks landed only for Georgie to grab your shoulder pulling you back so she could see. Shrugging you figured it was just a trick of the light and ignored what you though you saw.

The TV then sparked again however, this time it shook constantly like there was an earth quake, a blue light flooded the room like a scan and when it passes over your body, you felt a chilling cold which made you shiver. You rushed forward to the TV, frantically ripping the wires out the back of it to switch it off and stop it from doing what ever it was doing. This worked and the TV did shut off.

"What the shit?" You said out loud.

You turned round to your friends they all looked... scared? You couldn't quite tell in the darkness. You weren't scared, just confused. You shook your head and then speaking to the other to calm them "Don't worry guys the earthquake probably just overheated the TV causing it to do some weird shit. Let's just go to bed"

They all nodded at you getting up and going to their respective makeshift beds that were in the living room. You shook, did you believe your lie? No way. Did it make everyone go to sleep? Yes. A little sleep would clear what ever the hell just went down in your living room. Sighing, you laid in your own bed closing your eyes and finally falling to sleep.

*3rd person pov*

While the four slept the, TV woke itself back up. They were needed. Whether they wanted to be there or not, there would be no turning back after this. No going back. The light decided it was best to take them while they were asleep, so they didn't alert the girls parents, a man stepped out of the screen standing in the... living room?... is that what these people called it?

He looked over them especially Y/N, they were all destined for great things, just not here in the real modern world. The man was cased in a blue light making him look holographic, he reached out this hand whispering "I'm sorry" before touching the girls face changing her look to that of an animated one, his touch also changed her age to 25 from Y/A. He slipped a note into her pocket, detailing whats happened and what her new look allows her to do, before finally allowing the light on the TV to take her.

He did this with the three others aswell, sending them all in to the hell that was held behind the screen for the rest of their lives. The man sighed, looking down, this was needed. The other world needed them. He left a note for her parents and each of her friends parents detailing exactly what happened to the child. They would understand, hopefully.

He looked around one last time finally stepping back into the screen and disappearing from the modern world.

*Y/N pov*

The sunlight woke you first and then the breeze made you groan, your eyes still closed. Did you forget to close the widow and curtains? You reached around for your blanket, making you groan some more when you couldn't find it. Gasping you opened your eyes feeling hard wooded bark beneath you instead of your comfy mattress you dragged into the living room.

Looking around you noticed you were in a giant forest on a branch at least 20m high. You panicked looking around for your friends and when you saw them all still asleep you breathed out a sigh of relief lifting your hand to rub your head in great confusion.

You squeaked when you hand cane into view. You jumped back, your hand still outstretched in front of you. Your hand, it looked like one from an anime. You quickly reached into your pocket finding your phone, you turned it on and turned on the camera to look at your face, making you squeak again. Your face was animated as well, what the actual fuck was going on.

Looking more closely you noticed that you didn't actually look half bad, your H/L hair moved with the wind, your E/C eyes were sharp and eye catching, your nose was nicely curved and you had nice pink plump lips. You were actually quite happy with your new look, all things considered. A groan and a scream from next to you stopped you from further admiring yourself.

"What the hell?" You heard Georgie's voice.

"Calm down George" you grabbed her hands bringing her down to earth.

"Y/N? Wha-? Wher-? Wh-?" She stuttered.

You broke eye contact with her "I honestly don't know what's happening but we'll figure it out ok?".

She said nothing, something was itching at the back of your mind and it made you blurt our "Does this seem familiar to you?".

Georgie furrowed her brows also looking around "it does a bit but not a good familiar, a bad familiar, not for me but like... something bad has happened here. I just don't know what"

"Let's wake those two idiots and try and explain to them best we can?". You shook your head getting rid of the feeling of familiarity.

Jack and Will did panic when you first woke them but eventually calmed down. You were sat with your back against the trunk on the tree looking at your friends who were also either sanding or sitting with board expressions. You were waiting for something to happen, you couldn't get down from where you were and you didn't really want to.

This boredom gave you a chance to look at you friends and their new look. Georgie's boy short ginger hair was beautifully curled and suited her even more, her blue eyes stood out and her lips were fuller than yours, her nose was also curved nicely, but a bit smaller than yours. Her tall slender figure was slightly threatening, considering you were sitting. Will and Jack both had brown undercuts, both of their heads of hair styled up. You chuckled to yourself, remembering them both trying to constantly out-do each other. Their dark eyes also stood out, there noses more masculine with thinner lips. Jack was the taller of the two with Will only a bit shorter. You remembered the time that he threw a fit when he found out that he was smaller than Jack.

You were the smallest of the group only standing at 5"3 while Jack was the tallest being 6"4. You weren't bothered though, your small size meant your were a boss at hide and seek. Also when in large crowds your small size allowed you to slip through to the front without being noticed.

"What is this" Will took you out of your day dream.

You saw him holding a folded sheet of paper. You got up and walked over to him snatching it out of his hand to look at it.

"It looks like some sort of stats" you said

You read it out loud to the group "Will Frost. Age: 27. Height 6"2. Personal Skills: Combat- 7/10 Initiative- 7/10 Wits- 10/10 Teamwork- 8/10 Cleanliness- 2/10"

You looked up as he snatched the paper from your hand reading it over himself. Slowly you all found your own papers Georgie and Jack handing there's to you so you could read them out. You did Jacks first "Jack Cooper. Age: 28. Height 6"4. Personal skills: Combat- 6/10 Initiative- 9/10 Wits- 7/10 Teamwork- 8/10 Cleanliness- 2/10" he groan being so closely matched to Will.

Next you read Georgie's "Georgie Stewart-Ashley. Age 26. Height 5"10. Personal Skills: Combat- 8/10 Initiative- 8/10 Wits- 9/10 Teamwork- 5/10 Cleanliness- 7/10" she was pretty pleased with her results.

Finally you pulled yours out of your back pocket and read them out "Y/N L/N. Age 25. Height 5"3. Personal Skills: Combat- 12/10 initiative- 10/10 Wits- 9/10 Teamwork- 2/10 Cleanliness- 8/10"

You were shocked at your results they were all pretty high... apart from the team work one which was fair enough, people annoyed the hell out of you all the time in every situation.

"Y/N look" Georgie grabbed your arms turning you to where the bushes seemed to move, you could also hear voices.

"Tch, shitty glasses, I don't really appreciate being dragged out into Titan infested land after our failed mission in search of some mystic blue light" that voice. You knew it. It was on the tip of your tongue.

"Awe, come on shorty, stop being so grumpy. I'm sure this is where it happened" a more energetic voice answered. You knew that voice as well.

"You said that about the last 5 places we went to" the original monotone voice spoke.

"Now, now Levi. You can't deny that you didn't see the light. Whatever it did could be important and could help us in the war against the Titans. Now let Hange be". Oh. My. God. Levi and Hange from Attack on Titan. That must mean that last voice belonged to commander.

"Eyebrows" Levi answered for you as the stepped out in the the clearing below the tree.

You almost fainted in the spot, your eyes locked on Levi not being able to look away. He was even better looking up close, we'll you say up close but he was in the clearing and you were on a branch at least 20m up, not to mention his attitude was exactly what you expected from the shot man.

Loud dings from next to you made you shoot your head away from the raven haired man looking to your Jack who had his phone out trying to silance it, while shushing at it out loud making you role your eyes. You noticed that the trio down below had also looked toward the noise but you had moved your head in time and out of there view.

"Shut it up for fuck sake" you whisper shouted.

"I'm trying, I broke my phone, meaning I can't silence temple run" Jack whisper shouted back.

"You still play temple run?" You actually said normally forgetting the others could hear.  
"I like it ok it's calming in stressful situations" he had finally turned it off.

"Apart from just now when it just landed you in the most stress ever" you smirked knowing you had won.

"Whatever... it's the phone not the app" he grumbled putting his phone away.

Sighing you slowly crept and looked back over the edge of the trunk noticing that the trio had gone. Were you happy about this, you didn't know but what you did know was that you were now left once again in this tree with no way down "damnit" you whispered to yourself.

From your kneeled position you looked up to see Will and Jack arguing. About something you didn't care about, you just rolled your eyes and looked down to where Levi used to stand. Taking a deep breath you went to stand.

"Hey!" An over excited and loud voice shouted.

It would have been fine if you were ready for it but you were and the surprise of it made you yelp and jump causing your feet to slip and you fell off the branch towards your death. This was it... this is how you would die... being jump scared to death. You closed your eyes waiting for the grounds impact, throwing out your arms in front of you, like that would somehow save your fall.


	2. Chapter 2

Arms wrapped around your waist as you fell. Gradually stopping your fall and then bringing you back up to the tree branch you fell off, placing you down next to your friends.

Georgie grabbed your shoulders "Y/N, you ok?".

You nodded turning to the three people that stood in front of you, all of them looking at you. Levi, Hange and Erwin.

"How are you people not dead?" Levi's deep voice cut through the air making you shiver, but unfortunately didn't make you keep your mouth shut.

"We're not dead because our heart are still beating, because we're just not dead, bec-"

"Tch. Ok! Shut you damn mouth. It was a rhetorical fucking question" Levi cut you off.

"Should have made it more obvious. To me it seemed like an open question" you quipped back.

You were mentally freaking out at this point. Why were you saying this. You kept telling yourself to shut up, but your face just wasn't listening. Levi opened his mouth to say something back but Erwin stopped it "Enough. What Levi meat to say was how have you survived this long... 5 years in fact, in Titan infested country since the wall breach. Everyone was supposed to be either eaten or evacuated"

"Well-" Georgie started.

"Commander everyone's ready we just have to load the bodies" A young body zipped into view cutting Georgie off.

"Erwin can we take them with us. Please, please, please. Pretty please. Pretty please with a cherry on top. Pl-" Hange was jumping around.

"Shut up glasses" Levi grabbed her shirt pulling her up so that she was no longer touching the floor. You don't know how he did that as he's way shorter than her but it's happening.

"Pick them up we're taking them to the walls. They have a lot of explaining to do." Erwin ordered.

Hange wiggles out of Levi's grip then ran towards you. He was then stopped by Levi again who grabbed her shoulder "I'm talking that one" he pointed to you.

"Levi?" Hange asked.

"Her and her smart mouth needs to be taught a lesson" Levi walked towards you smug, then picked you up by the waist and flew off.

*Time skip*

Turns out "she needs to be taught a lesson" means being dropped a bunch of times from extreme heights only to be caught at the last second by an extremely smug short ass man.

Now you and your friends were sat on a cart waiting to be told what to do, you were shaking, scarred and confused. Everything about this shouldn't- no couldn't- be happening, it was physically impossible, but it was. Whatever was happening was freaking you out and slowly making you go a bit insane. You could feel the anxiety slowing crawling up your throat, making you gulp it back down. It also wasn't helping that your friends were making fun of you for "screaming like a bitch" as they kept telling you whenever Levi dropped you. Honestly watching the series you really liked Levi like any fan girl would, but now you were having doubts and beginning to hate him.

"Shut up! I'm being serious" you growled at your friends.

They carried on making fun until Georgie noticed your hurt face making the other two stop and then all of them apologising. "It's ok guys I'm just going to go for a walk real quick to clear my head" You responded.

"Not a good or safe idea" Georgie

"Does it look like I care" you snapped back. You didn't mean to snap you were just stressed, along with another 100 emotions that piled on top.

Getting up you left the cart, not really knowing where your going you just wanted to go somewhere away from your friends. You walked past dead bodies being thrown onto carts in a quick but disorganised manner, the smell almost made you gag.

"What do you think your doing" You could hear that it was Levi.

"Walking" you didn't stop you just tried to ignore him.

"It's not safe for you to do that" he started to follow you realising that you weren't going to stop.

"Does it look like I care" you shouted back gaining the attention of scout members nearby and gaining déjà vu from the past conversation with Georgie.

He sped up to you then grabbed your arm spinning you around to face him, "why don't you care?" He squinted at you trying to read you.

"Because I'm scared alright, I'm have no fucking clue what's going on, I don't know where I am or how I got here. To make matters worse my friends are making fun of me because an asshole midget decided to drop me a million times on the way over here, and even though they have stopped making fun now they will definitely decide to carry on at some point in the future." you shook him off but stayed where you were looking directly into his eyes and jabbing him in the chest a few times with your finger, but stop once you felt his big muscles underneath his shirt making you feel awkward for touching him.

He paused looking at you for a while and then finally pointed at someone next to you "you! She's riding with you grab the rest of your squad and take her friends to wherever you are in the formation, the carts are needed for the dead." He then just walked away from you.

You blinked a few times slightly perplexed that he didn't address your speech. You then looked to where he was pointing and saw Armin who responded "yes sir" to Levi which made you smile at how cute he was.

*Time skip*

You had your arms wrapped around Armins waist so that you wouldn't fall off his horse, you friends doing the same to the solider that they were paired with.

You were thinking when giant foot stomps made your shoot up from your bored slightly slouched position. Looking back you saw something running at you from the distance, very fast. It had blond hair and a muscled female looking body, the female titan or Annie as you know her.

"How is she here I thought captain Levi left her incapacitated in the woods" you heard from a solider near you.

"We can't fight her, you're all amateurs! Only on your second expedition, some of you your first. Thats why your all positioned here in the formation, just keep going we'll out run her" the captain shouted.

"Y/N!" Jack shouted catching your attention.

You looked directly at him noticing him shake his head signalling what you already knew, Georgie and Will doing the same. They couldn't out run her, either way if you didn't do anything then everyone here would be smashed to nothing. It was time to see if your fact sheet was right it's time to see if that 12/10 is correct.

"Mark go and inform the commander that the female titan is back on her feet and chasing us down" the Captain ordered.

"Right" Mark shouted and then rode away.

"Be honest with me Armin, you can't out run her can you?" You whispered to Armin.

"Correct" he whimpered.

You nodded to your friends signalling to them that you were going to take her on "great all I need you to do it catch me with your horse".

"What?" He screamed.

By this point Annie was right on top of you. You grabbed both of Armins swords cutting the wires that held them in place and made the gear work, your friends doing the same. You were holding the swords and then turned around sitting with your back against Armin's back, then you finally stood on the back of the horse in a crouched position.

Steading yourself you finally jumped from the back of the horse, you used the swords to stab into Annie's right leg then using the momentum of your jump you managed to swing your self up and away from Annie's hand coming to squish you like a bug.

Using momentum and your swords like hooks you made it to her nape readying to take a swing but just as your swords made contact she hardened her skin. Your blades smashed on impact and you started to fall to the earth just as you were about to land a whoosh of brown sped beneath you. Armin caught you on his horse your back once again facing his.

"Nice catch" you shouted back to him.

"Thanks" he smiled at you.

"Ok now just do that again. Don't worry about this, I've got it" you told him.

Without another signal Will threw you across the blades that he took and you caught them perfectly. They glinted in the sun and you readied to go again. You had to be more careful this time as she had an idea about what you were going to do.

"Georgie, Jack. Follow" you shouted.

Once again jumping you managed to hook onto her stomach this time. Her hand once again came crashing down to crush you, you were ready for her and you used it to your advantage. Dodging her hand and hooking into it, meaning that when she swung her hand back up to see if she had crushed you, you let go of the damaged swords getting flung high up into the air. Without a word Jack tossed you his pair, you once again catching them perfectly, you saw her eyes widen at your new vantage point. Not giving her a chance to even think you threw your swords at her eyes getting a direct hit and blinding her.

As you began to fall, Georgie threw her swords at you and you cut her to shreds. The swords slowed your descent but also allowed you to give her hell. She kept her nape hardened so you couldn't hit it, so instead you just cut her up completely. You did it so that that she couldn't follow you back and even if she did heal her body in time, your swords that were now lodged in her eyes would keep her blinded, not allowing her to heal them. You also doubted that she would come out of her Titan form, it was too risky in the open like this with no way of using the odm gear.

Armin caught you again and even cheered as you turned around, the entire squad cheered that they were getting out alive. All of you rode away as fast as your horses could go unaware of the two new people that had joined you.

"I'm impressed".

*Levi's pov*

You were riding your black horse alongside eyebrows, shitty glasses, and the fucking sniffer dog. When another horse came up beside us the rider looking frantic.

"Commander! It's the female titan she's back and out of the forest advancing up behind my squad" she shouted.

Your eyes widened as Hange spoke "Hey isn't that where we placed those 4 people we found in the forest."

"How the fuck is she even walking right now" you grumbled.

"A better question would be why is she going towards them now and not Eren. She should know where Eren is as she saw him unconscious, so he'd be with the main group for maximum protection. Not in the out skirts with a bunch of rookies" Hange said.

"Enough! Those can all be answered at a later date. Cadet, Go back to your group. Levi and Hange follow. I trust your both be able to permanently put her down without any casualties this time." Erwin ordered

You nodded turning your horse following behind the cadet.

*Time skip*

You could see the female titan in the distance, she was right on top of the small group.

"Levi she going to kill them all before we get there" Hange yelled.

You didn't respond only focusing forward and drawing your blades ready. Your eyes then widened when you saw a small figure jump at the Titan landing on her leg then zipping and climbing up her body to her nape finally trying to make a cut.

You rolled your eyes noticing the figure fail because of the Titans hardening ability. Tch. You saw the person get caught by the horse and then nothing happened for a while allowing you to get closer. Once again the same figure jumped and it was then that you noticed it was Y/N.

"Damn brats going to get herself killed" you told Hange she actually agreed with you for a change.

You saw the arm of the female titan come down on Y/N who was on her stomach and your eyes widened thinking she had died, until you saw her get flung up into the air catching swords from one of her bratty friends and then blinding the titan completely. You actually sat up from shock, especially when she caught another pair of swords and started to cut her to pieces slicing all her muscles until she collapsed to the ground in a heap of unmoving muscle.

Y/N was quick, and had extremely impressive skills taking down the female titan without odm gear. You could tell she was clever as well, keeping her swords in her eyes so that she couldn't regenerate them.

You could hear Hange squealing next to you in excitement at her skills, she was clearly having the same thoughts, just expressing it in her over excited way. You got right up beside them as the rode away. Y/N clearly not seeing you yet.

"I'm impressed" you spoke and her head whipped around.

She said nothing so you took that a cue to continue " you managed to take her down without proper odm gear not many soldiers can do that".

She eyed you for a second, almost as if to figure out if you were joking or not "thanks" she spoke still suspicious.

"Omg that was amazing I love it please let me study you and your techniques" Hange squealed.

"Tch shut up glasses" you grumbled at her.

She looked between you and Y/N still squealing. "My new otp. POWER COUPLE" she screamed.

Rolling your eyes and shaking your head you spoke "glasses shut your filthy mouth up. Come on we have to report back to Eyebrows."

With that you both rode off, you still thinking about what Hange said before finally shaking your head forgetting about the situation.


	3. Chapter 3

*Y/N POV*

Levi and Hange had been out of sight for about 5 minuets and you were starting to get bored of the silence. You finally slotted the swords back into there sheaths and wrapped your arms back around Armins waist. You felt him tense up at your touch and then finally relax.

"Hey Armin can you take me over to the others so we can talk" you asked him.

"I don't know if that's ok" Armins voice was small and quiet.

"Please? We really need to talk" you actually begged.

"Alright then, I guess" he was hesitant but still directs his horse over to Georgie.

Georgie noticed you instantly she perked up and looked at you ready for whatever you were going to say. You nodded over to Will and Jack signalling then to come over, you could see them talk to the riders in front of them, the riders nodded and then they all came close. You were all in a line you being inbetween Georgie and Will.

"Ok guys thoughts right now" you spoke.

"Well it's quite obvious where we are now, apart from that, we actually have no idea why were here, how we got here or how we managed to get all of this skills that we definitely didn't have back home. Most importantly we have no idea how to get back" Georgie answered you.

"There all things we need to figure out, and quickly" Jack spoke while also agreeing with Georgie.

"We'll have to do that when we stop, we need to write down what we know" Will them piped up trying to out idea Jack.

"I agree, as does everyone else... when we stop we set everything out" you looked between everyone.

Everyone agreed and silence settled on the group prompting Armin and the other riders to spread out again. You guessed that that you were heading to the walls from watching Attack on Titan so much.

You huffed resting your head on Armins back, your eyes slowly started to close without you realising, you had began to fall asleep completely blocking out the world around you, only hearing the horses hooves in the ground, falling asleep was a big mistake. Just as you were falling into dream land, a massive crash sounded making you shoot up from your slouched position.

The sudden movement made you slip to the side of the horse just hanging onto the side, arms securely around Armin waist trying to stay on the horse. He was also struggling to stay on the horse so you made a call. You let go on him releasing him from the struggle. You hit the floor hard landing on your shoulder then rolling a few times before coming to a stop looking up. You felt your shoulder pop and pain flew threw your shoulder and back, making you squirm.

Looking to the sky you saw blue, until a giant smiling figure jumped over your pained form, it's eyes zeroing in on your body. Your body moved on it's own accord, you quickly stood and went dead still, holding your shoulder as the Titan spun on it's heel to face you. It looked like a 12m class.

In the distance you could see your friends being ridden away, they were shouting and looking back at you probably trying to get the others to turn around, but non of them turned they just rode away into the distance. Your eyes shifted back to the Titan in front of you.

"Shit" you mumbled.

The Titan just stared at you before reaching out to grab your wounded body, you waited for the hand to come very close before you jumped just dodging it and then taking off running towards a nearby abandoned village you saw.

Big thumps sounded from behind you slowly getting louder and louder as the village got closer, signalling that it was also getting closer. Your legs and lungs burned but you couldn't stop otherwise you would find yourself in the jaws of death, literally.

Something from within you sparked and you jumped to your right out of the way of the Titan who's mouth closed around where you were just running. Your shoulder sparked in pain, it was still out of place. You rolled to get up again, continuing to run towards the village. You could sense the Titans eyes focus back into you again as you kept running, you felt your heart jump into your chest.

Jumping you gripped into a nearby pole with you good arm, swinging round it and into the wooden door smashing it to pieces before sliding along the floor and then under the table hiding away. You froze as the world became silent around you.

All you could hear was your ragged breath and your thumping heart beat. You could hear the steps of the Titan, you could tell that it was now crawling. After a few more steps you saw it crawl past the door with it's head to the ground, and you unconsciously held your breath as it passed.

Once it passed you winced from your still out of place shoulder, putting it back in place would definitely cause you to shout, so you had to think of something else. Grabbing the bottom of your shirt you quickly tugged on it ripping it, pulling it around your body to tear off a sheet of your clothing. You then bunched it up and put it in your mouth to muffle your screams when you put your shoulder back in place.

Grabbing one of the table legs, you readied yourself. You took a deep breath through your nose and then closed your eyes. After a long pause, you finally pulled back on your arm and you felt it pop. Searing pain flooded your body, making you scream into the cloth in your mouth.

While youu waited for the pain to subside, you used the same cloth to tie your arm into a sling. You then ran silently across the room, hiding under a small window. You then peaked your head up over the window to check for the Titan. You couldn't see it but a few houses down you saw a stable, which you could see that there was a single horse. It looked like quite a powerful and healthy horse.

You smiled to yourself not bothering to worry about how the hell that horse was still alive, you were just thankful that it was

You smiled to yourself not bothering to worry about how the hell that horse was still alive, you were just thankful that it was. It seemed to be going crazy in its stall making you worry about being able to ride it out of here. You could still hear the Titan but couldn't see it making you worry a bit.

Slowly you crept towards the door finally peering out and doing some further checks for the missing Titan. You ran across the ground to the houses opposite using the wall as cover, you walked along the walls jumping between gaps and hiding. Breathing out you finally made it to the beautiful male appaloosa. It was still freaking out so you reached out your hand, stroking its mussel, calming it down until it finally made a low grumbling sound and nudging your hand to get you to keep stroking it. You took another look around for the Titan, still tense from the feeling that its going to jump out and eat you. But upon seeing nothing you climbed the gate into the stall the horse moving back a bit to let you in. You looked around seeing no saddle or reins. However you did see a dead horse behind it and others in the other stalls, you swallowed looking away from the scene.

"Damn it" you whispered.

You looked to the horse and began talking to it "well looks like I'm riding you bare back".

Using your foot you swung open the door and the horse slowly walked out unsure about the outside, probably because it was stuck in the stall for so long. Once out you lightly kicked your legs making the horse jumping into a slow gallop away from the village. You only had one hand in the horse main and the other one was in the sling a slight burn still in your shoulder.

You were extremely alert and ready for anything to come your way, which was good because as soon as you left the village a massive crash sounded behind you.

Your horse instantly into action speeding away from the Titan which has just demolished the house you were hiding in. You heart jumped up into your throat as the Titan's loud crashing slowly disappeared and you got away. A bang sounded like a shot from a flare gun and you looked up seeing a green flare going up into the sky, using your new intelligence you worked out where you would meet the scouts that shot the flare and headed to that direction.

*Time skip*

You had been on horse back for a while and your ass was killing you, not having a saddle have a big effect. The jolts from the riding was making your shoulder niggle and hurt even more than it was. You looked up ahead of you seeing horses in the distance making your eyes widen.

"Hey!" You screamed and waved trying to get the attention.

The figures turned their heads and you saw Levi, Hange and Erwin along with a couple of others you didn't recognise. They slowed down as they came towards you, your horse doing the same so that you didn't run into them. Your breathing was heavy and you were trying to calm down.

"Why are you away from your group?" Erwin's enormous eyebrows furrowed.

"Titan... got separated... hid in village... found horse... got away... flare... ended up here" you gasped for breath

"What about the rest of the squad?" Hange asked being strangely serious.

"There fine they got away the Titan focused on me" you answered your breath slowing evening.

"How are you not dead! THAT AMAZING" she shouted at you making you squint from how loud she was

Before you could answer Levi interrupted "Brat, what happened to your arm!?".

"Dislocated it when I fell off the horse, don't worry I put it back in place and I'm fine" you answered him.

"I wasn't worried just curious" he grumbled, Hange started to squeal.

"We should just get back to the wall, you can get your shoulder checked out back at the infirmary inside the wall" Erwin picked up the pace again.

You nodded staying on your horse and just glad to be safe and going to the walls where you could get rid of the anxiety that had been in the pit in your stomach since you woke up in the tree.

Silence settled on the group and the adrenaline from the Titan chase was starting to wear off, making the pain from your shoulder set in. You grit your teeth and lowered your head feeling the thumping pain. You were unaware of the steel eyes that were locked on your form, his eyes were scanning your entire hunched form.

You sucked in a big breath and looked up, your face still scrunched up in pain. It was then that you noticed a dull throb in your head. You brought your hand up and touched the back of your head where it hurt the most. Pulling it back down you saw a red liquid on your hand... blood.

You took in some deep breaths to calm yourself down and clear the dizziness, facing forward you focused on the path ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

*Levi's POV*

You weren't going to lie, you were surprised when you saw Y/N riding a horse towards your group. What made you more surprised was the condition that she was in, her arm in a sling, a panicked expression lining her face and breathing heavily.

"Why are you seperated from your group" you heard Erwin ask her.

"Titan... got separated... found village... found horse...got away... flare... ended up here..." she was really out of breath as she spoke.

"What about the rest of the squad?" Hange asked surprisingly sensibly for once.

"There fine they got away. The Titan focused on me" Y/N answered slowly regaining her breath.

"HOW ARE YOU NOT DEAD! THAT'S AMAZING!" Hange shouted. Well that didn't last long.

You rolled your eyes at Hange before interrupting the brat "Brat what happened to your arm?".

Her entire body turned towards yours as she spoke "Dislocated it when I fell off the horse, don't worry I put it back in place I'm fine"

"I wasn't worried just curious" you snapped at Y/N.

Why did I ask that? It's not like I care, it it? Silence fell on the group as you cleared your mind from the matter. Your eyes flicked back over to the new member of the group. Her head was lowers eyes shut clearly in pain. Something tells me that shoulder isn't set right.

Y/N didn't notice you as she sucked in a short breath and leant her head back looking to the sky eyes now open but with gritted teeth. You noticed her being her hand up and touch the back of her head, where her hair looked really matted, she then brung her hand back down and looked at it her eyes clearly widening. Blood.

"Hey brat! Get on my horse. We can't trust you by yourself you might faint." You ordered.

She looked round and her eyes focused on you as you moved your horse closer to hers. She looked pail and slightly confused at your words.

*Y/N POV* 

"Hey brat! Get on my horse. We can't trust you by yourself you might faint." You looked around seeing Levi pull his horse up beside yours.

"Fair enough" you leant forward and patted the neck of your horse.

You looked back over to Levi who had his hand out for you to grab, which you did. As soon as you hand made contact he pulled you over then quickly slipping his hand around your waist and placing you in front of his arms either side of you holding the reins. You could feel his chest against your back, his muscles underneath contracting as the horse galloped. You had to hold back, what you called, the fangirl squeal.

"Shoulder pain 1-10. 10 being worst pain ever felt" a low voice came from behind you making you shiver.

"Ummmm like an 8" you responded to Levi.

"Ok then. Your shoulder can't be set right. Is it still around the same amount of pain as when it was out of place?" Levi asked

"Yeah not much has changed. How does that mean it's not set right?" You asked him back.

"I'm not a medical professional, but usually when someone has a dislocated shoulder put back into place they find a deep relief from the pain which comes down to about a 4 or 5 depending on the person" you could almost hear his smirk.

"Ok so what do you want me to do about it" you snapped at him.

"Well were gonna have to pop it back out then set it properly" his voice went extremely low and you weren't sure if you had even heard him say it or if it was your imagination.

Your mind went into panic. Your going to have your shoulder dislocated again and this time with no adrenaline to dull the pain, considering the time era you doubted that there were any pain meds around either.

Your panic caused you to fail to notice the giant wall coming up in front of you in fact you only realised when a massive shadow fell on you snapping you out of your thoughts. You mouth went wide at the sight of the wall never in your life had you seen something so amazing.

*Time Skip*

You had gotten back to the giant castle, which was the scouts headquarters, in a foul mood. The scouts had taken quite a hit and the people weren't happy, screaming abuse at the scouts. What's worse is that they also decided to pick on you after realising that you didn't have the solider uniform on and looked nothing like a civilian inside the walls. To them you were an alien, a freak of nature.

You felt the horse come to a stop and the presence behind you slip of. A nudge to your good shoulder made you look up seeing the horse you found outside the walls, it followed you.

You smiled at it "heeeeeeyyyyyy boy" you stroked its mussel and it made low noises at you liking the attention.

A sudden force pulled you back away from your horse and to the floor. You squeaked in surprise. You had shoulder once again hit the floor, you felt a pop and pain burst through your system. 10 this is a 10.

You eyes were still closed when you felt someone grab that same arm and put a hand on you chest at the base of your shoulder. You opened your eyes to see a smirking Levi.

"What the fu-" he cut you off pulling back on you arm.

You screamed as you felt a pop again and some how, even more pain before it slowly ebbed away to almost nothing. You opened your eyes glaring daggers at the man in front of you who simply Tched and then walked away.

"Fucking dick midget" you grumbled to yourself.

You heard muffled giggles to your right making you turn. Hange had her hand over her mouth as her body shook from trying to contain herself. Even Erwin and Mike has a small grin on there faces, you rolled your eyes and stood up readjusting your sling so that you arm comfortably sat in it.

"Ok can someone get me a first aid kit I need to sort out my head" you grumbled your mood now worsened

The pain in your shoulder was almost gone but your head was starting you cause you a problem. You honestly just want to sort it out then go to sleep to forget about the interesting but hellish day and hopefully wake up back home in your bed with this all being one massive dream.

"Ok Hange could you take Miss L/N to her new room and sort out her head for her" Erwin asked Hange.

"SURE let's go " she grabbed your good arm dragging you away while still giggling to herself.

*Time Skip*

"Ok all done. How's the shoulder" Hange reaches for you shoulder and you pulled back not allowing her to.

"Fine don't touch" your answer making Hange giggle again.

She had just showed you to your new room that you shared with three other girls who you recognised instantly as Sasha, Mikasa and Ymir. However you never got to stop and chat as Hange kicked them out to sort your injuries.

"Ok ok just don't be mad at shorty, he helped your shoulder out" Hange still laughing.

"Yes but he could have done it in a different way" you shot back.

"Yes but then you would have been ready for it" Hange said standing up.

Not having a reply to it you just grumbled to yourself until Hange cut you off "anyway I'm going to go and get you a proper sling, clean yourself up, get dress then rest. Your injuries are bad. Also Erwin has some questions for you later on so be prepared" Hange told you leaving the room.

"Fair enough" you spoke to no one as you stood up and rushed around in the dresser for clothes.

Finding none you turned and walked out the door just as someone else opened it very suddenly making you jump back.

"Almost forgot. Here. Clothes. Now go clean up. Showers right there" Hange then once again bounded away from you after point to a door across from yours.

You shouted a thanks down the corridor and then walked across the corridor and into the room with the showers. You edged your way into the room hearing a shower on further in the back, you went to investigate seeing short ginger hair.

"Georgie?" You spoke.

She instantly opened her eyes looking to you "Y/N!" She shouted jumping up on the devider between the showers arms hanging over to your side.

"Hey" you said then getting into the shower next to her.

"You alive" she leaned over and ruffled your hair.

"Unfortunately" you laughed.

"Damn I thought I was really going to have to see you again in hell" she laughed as well.

You two both had this inside joke about going to hell. Both thinking that heaven was too difficult to get into so just not bothering and accepting hell. You even planned to marry Satan at this point.

"The commander wants to question us later if you didn't already know" Georgie told you as you started he water.

"Yeah I know Hange told me" you decided not to tell her about your injuries not wanting to worry her just yet.

You hissed as your head got wet, the pain flaring back up again. "So who have you been roomed with?" Georgie asked.

"Ymir, Sasha and Mikasa" you shortly responded.

"Nice. I'm with Krista, Lauren and Lily" she told you.

"Seems cool. Never heard of Lauren and Lily before though." you turned off the shower finding your clothes then slowing putting them on one handed.

"Yeah there really nice. You ok?" You looked up and saw Georgie's confused and concerned face.

"Yeah I'm perfectly fine... you know me I always like to do things the most difficult way I can" you laughed and she did too.

"That was a quick shower by the way" she told you still standing under the water.

"I know, didn't need a long one. I want to get some z's in before we get questioned later." You said waking out the showers before saying bye.

*Time Skip*

You had acquainted yourself with your new room mates. You were munching on a potato that Sasha had given you. She said it was in the name of friendship. You don't question it you just took it feeling the hunger itching at the sides of you stomach.

A knock was heard cutting off your conversation with the girls, Mikasa open the door allowing your 3 friends in the room. Following behind then was Erwin, Hange and of course Levi. Erwin told the three girls to leave the room so that you could all be questioned. Hange came over to you as they left setting your arm into the sling making you hiss a bit. Out of the corner of your eye you could see Georgie give you a disapproving look for not tell her earlier.

"Ok now that they're gone we've got questions" Erwin told the 4 of you

"Ok fair enough but before you ask anything Y/N has these sheets of paper that could explain a lot" Will kind of sassily said.

You frowned at his attitude and reached into your back pocket pulling out 4 folded pieces of paper and then handing them to Erwin. He opened them one but one, reading them then handing them off to Levi and Hange to read them as well. Silance followed as they read through the information sheets you made eyes contact with your friends waiting for something to be said.

"12/10 for Combat that's impressive" Erwin looked at you.

"Yeah not really sure how it happened tbh" you spoke.

"Tbh?" Hange asked.

"To be honest" you answered her.

"You were right this does explain a lot but what it doesn't answer is how did you get here?" Erwin asked finally handing you your fact sheet.

"We don't even know the answer to that. I went to sleep in my living room as a (Y/A) (Y/H) girl and now I'm 25 and 5"3 with skills that I definitely didn't have before. I also defiantly don't remember going to sleep in a tree" you explained to him.

"That's happened to all of us. We've all changed" Jack cut in.

"Strange? I suppose you came from the blue light?" Erwin asked you.

"I think I may know what your talking about. (Y/N) if you remember back at you house your TV sparked and sent of a blue light scanning us. We thought nothing of it and went to sleep but what if this blue light took us here as we slept" Georgie explainer her theory.

"It would make lots of sense if that's what happened and I can't see it being anything else. It's a bit fucking creepy though" you agreed with her and she laughed at your last remark.

"Ok since you have no idea I guess the rest of my questions are kind of useless so we'll refrain from asking them for now. However I do ask that any information you gather about the subject matter you come to me immediately and tell me what you've found" Erwin asked. It seemed like a fair enough request so you nodded.

"Now another thing which has not yet been told to anyone except Mike outside this room, and I ask that you don't tell anyone" Erwin was extremely serious.

"Yes ok seems fair" you told him grown more serious.

"Erwin are you sure about this?" Levi asked finally stepping forward.

"Yes" they both stood staring at each other for a second before Levi nodded and stepped back again.

"When we found you we were on the 57th exhibition. However on the mission a Titan we call the female titan caused us some great problems. The female titan was after Eren, a know Titan shifter we were supposed to catch her and expose the person but we failed loosing a lot of lives in the process. We believe that she is also a Titan shifter." He paused as the door opened and Armin walked in Erwin nodded at him to speak.

"It is my belief the the female titan is non other that Annie Leonhart" she was very timid.

"We would like your help in taking her down and as you yourself saw the female titan up close we would like any information you can give." Erwin asked.

You looked over to the others and Georgie shook her head. You couldn't tell them what you know, you couldn't change the outcome of this fight against Annie but you could help.

"She very strong and she's amazing at hand to hand combat fighting. Even in just human form I think most if not all would struggle in taking her down. If Armin is correct then Annie must have been really good when trying for the military" you explained.

"She was. One of the top of the class, that's how she's an MP" Armin answered.

"Well then I think you have your girl" you agreed.

You saw Georgie do a shot nod out of the corner of your eyes signalling that what you said was good.

"Now obviously (Y/N) your not going to fight in your state so your with me and Levi. The rest of you come with me to the mess hall we have some things we need to discus" Erwin let the room.

Levi was the only one who stayed after. "You need something Levi?" You asked.

"Tch captain Levi to you brat. Rest up you'll need your strength" he pushes you down on your bed by your forehead.

"So do you. You've hurt your leg or whatever" you snapped back.

"How'd you know that I was injured and how did you know it was my leg" He frowned.

"Well you are humanities strongest shouldn't you be helpbig in the fight again Annie or whatever, so I concluded an injury. As for the leg... lucky guess" you were wide eyed. You'd fucked up.

"Tch whatever brat breakfast at 6:00" he then walked out.

"Hey I'm still not happy with you about the shoulder thing earlier" but there was no response just steps walking away.

You breathed out in relief. You then lied down in the bed, there was still light coming through the window but you couldn't be bothered to close the window so you just turned away from it and slowly drifted off to sleep.

*Levi's POV*

You trusted Erwin's judgment on telling the newbies about the female titan. You realised that he did it because he believes that they might know something that could help us or may even be working with the Titan shifters.

Their story seemed to be believable but her answer to Erwin, her bullshit about it being a cadet that was good at hand to hand didn't seem right. It was too generic, too thought out, what made it even less believable was the time it took for her to answer it. Her friends signalled her not to say something and it seemed quite important.

"You need something Levi?" (Y/N) voice cut through your thoughts.

"Tch Captain Levi to you brat. Rest up you'll need your strength" you walked towards her and shoved her head down into her pillow.

"So do you. You've hurt your leg or whatever" she snapped back.

You furrowed your eyebrows. How did she know that "how did you know I was injured, and how did you know it was my leg?"

"Well you are humanities strongest shouldn't you be helping in the fight against Annie or whatever, so I concluded an injury. As for the leg... lucky guess" her eyes were wider as she spoke.

It was weird, her explanation seemed forced and on the spot her face also showed that she had realised that she made a mistake. When she was better this brat was running laps for her attitude and bullshit answers to questions.

"Whatever brat, breakfast at 6:00" and with that you left

"Hey. I'm still not happy with you about the shoulder thing earlier" you didn't respond to her you just rolled you eyes and kept walking.

You had to admit the brat intrigued you, she was different and it had been a while since someone new spoke to you so freely, even snapping back usually they were all too scared. Your loss in thought made you completely oblivious to the small smile that had made its way to your face.

"Hmmmmmmm seems like shorty has a crush" Hange poped up beside you walking along.

"What are you talking about shitty glasses" you grumbled.

"You're smiling and you were just talking to (Y/N). Who by the way needs a nickname. So before you kill me I'm going to go brain storm that" she quickly ran just you went to grab her.

"Stupid shitty glasses" you mumbled.

She was wrong. Right? You didn't do love or understand it. You didn't really see the point in it, losing a loved one seemed like such a waste of time. The emotional pain left soldiers crying in the hallways weeks after exhibitions, the 57th leaving not exception.

You rolled your eyes, it was just shitty glasses being stupid and you had paperwork. You marched off towards your offices where you would do you important paper work and have to visit the memories of your lost squad.


	5. Chapter 5

A dark black void of nothing was around you and you saw that you could see your hands and body almost like you were in a spotlight. You could see that you were sitting crossed legged in a dark abyss of nothingness.

"Hello?" You shouted into the dark.

You heard your voice bounce and echo throughout making you shiver. You quickly stood, looking around in panic. You tried shouting again still just hearing the sound echo.

"(Y/N)" a voice sounded from right over your shoulder, making you turn. The voice sounded distorted like something out of a horror movie.

You saw nothing but darkness behind you, making your heart pick up in pace and your breathing become heavy. A small blue light like the one out of your tv emerged through the darkness making you step back in alarm. The blue light came closer and eventually became a tiny blue floating flame. You walked towards it. It suddenly became extremely bright making you cover your eyes to protect them. You felt no heat, it was just bright.

"(Y/N)" it was the same voice but this time not distorted.

You took your hands off your eyes. You saw a man, but he had a blue tinge and light around his body almost like a spirit. You stepped back alarmed, it seemed as though he was the blue flame.

"Yes? Hello?" You took another step back.

"Hello (Y/N), sorry for scaring you with the atmosphere but I can only talk to you in your sleep" The man spoke.

"Who are you? And where is this?" Your voice came out strained

"I can't tell you who I am just yet. As for this place, well, technically it's your brain, I'm using your thoughts to talk to you and I'm controlling it. At the moment I've set it as the setting I call the nothingness. I can change it if you like."

As soon as he finished speaking, not giving you a chance to answer, the world around you blurred with colour making you jump and glance around. When it settled you noticed you you were in the park, children around you, you were stood on gravel.

You saw a young child run towards you making you panic and throw your arms out trying to stop him. The child just passed straight through you leaning a blue mist in its trail, you watched him in confusion, as a chilling blue mist trailed away from where he passed through you. You shivered as a wave of cold passes over you just after.

"Don't worry he can't see you, none of them can. You don't exist here" The man told you.

"Why is this happening? Why are you speaking to me?" You asked facing him again.

"Ahhh I realised that you were kind of just thrown into your new situation with no answers so I thought I would be nice and give you some, I can't tell you everything but I'll do my best... also I was bored, the nothingness can get to you after a few million years" he told you.

You just frowned at him and dismissed the fact that he was millions of years old, you then went straight to asking questions "ok! I realise that we are in Attack on Titan but I'm a bit confused because it's not real right?"

"It may not be a real thing in your universe but it has its own separate universe that makes it real. You'd be surprised what's real and what's not, or what has its own universe. The dinosaurs might be gone here but they too have there own universe where they live and thrive." he answer made you slightly confused but you nodded anyway.

"Ok then. Why us? Why have we been sent here?" You asked.

"(Y/N)" you heard a faint voice shout in the distance making you turn around.

Seeing nothing you turned back to the man as he began to speak "you've been sent here because your needed and that's all I can say and for why you... well you'll find out about that on your own." His answers were extremely vague and only made you more confused.

"(Y/N) can you hear me?" It was a voice again but this time the colour scratched out only for a second like static was trying to break through.

"Hmmmmm looks life your friends are trying to wake you" he was looking into the distance above your head.

"Can we ever go home" you asked him.

"You are home" he answered and started to fade away.

"What? That makes no sense... Hey!" You started to shout, trying to get his attention.

"Goodbye (Y/N)" he continued fading.

"Hey! Will we speak again" you shouted.

"Maybe" he finally faded out as the colour drained fine the picture and you were back to the nothingness.

"(Y/N) wake up brat" you looked around again as your own body began to fade out and went black.

"(Y/N) please open your eyes" you heard again.

You could now start to distinguish voices "is she awake" male voice sounded like Erwin.

"No I can't get a response from her, it's almost like she's dead" Hange, you thought.

You tried to move but nothing happened, your body wasn't responding to what you wanted it to do. You could almost feel the people in the room and there was definitely someone stood right next to you, leaning over your body. You tried to move again and managed to flinch your fingers slightly making the person over you gasp and jump back.

"Wait did you see that she just flinched" Hange yelled excitedly.

You heard steps coming up from behind where Hange's voice came from "Tch Hange even with your glasses you're blind" Levi. Definitely Levi.

A group of even more people walked up to where you were, you couldn't tell how many people were around you but you felt the atmosphere close around you. "Noooooooooo! She did flinch! She did... (Y/N) if you can hear me flinch again and if you can't move scream... wait?"

You heard her and tried to move as she pondered in how you would tell her that you could hear them. You felt your fingers move again and Hange screamed you could hear jumping and guessed it was probably Hange. You then began to try and open your eyes, light slowly folded you vision, once you eyes were open you could see a white ceiling above you.

You looked around the room seeing a lot of people stood around you. Your three friends were near to your head, Erwin was on the other side sat in a chair a little way away from the bed but still close enough to make you uncomfortable. You could see Levi stood leaning up against the wall at the foot of your bed.

A sudden scream and a pressure on your body made your head quickly turn and your body jump, you looked and saw Hange's smiling happy face. She was holding your shoulders and shaking you excitedly, you began to panic from the sudden explosion beside you, you heard a Tch before she was lifted away and thrown to the floor with a thump.

"Ow Levi" she moaned.

"Shitty glasses you were making her panic, jumping on a injured person isn't the best thing, is it idiot?"Levi roller his eyes walking back to the wall and leaning on it.

Hange stood up and walked back towards you " Hey, how are you feeling?" she was calmer now, thankfully.

"I'm fine just a bit hungry" you told her and laughed.

"Well that's expected you've been in a coma for 2 days".

You eyes went wide "what?! No I just went to sleep a few hours ago".

"No (Y/N) you went to sleep 2 days ago and wouldn't wake up. No one could wake you it was quite scary... TBH" she finger gunned you and winked when she finished.

"God I regret reaching you that tbh" you rolled your eyes.

The room went silent after that, your mind was just focused on the conversation you had with the spirit man. It wasn't for that long right? 20 minuets at best.

"(Y/N)?" Jack took you out of your thoughts.

"I was just..." you trailed off looking into empty space.

"Spit it out brat" Levi's voice made you jump.

"Can I just speak to Erwin please" you spoke still looking into space.

The all seemed confused at your sudden out burst, your eyes glanced at Levi he seemed angry making you confused. Eventually they all nodded in agreement leaving the room apart from Levi who was dragged out by Hange.

"What is it?" Erwin asked snapping you out of your thoughts.

"You told me to tell you if I discovered anything about my situation." You answered.

"Yes? And?" He shuffles the chair closer closer to the bed before getting comfortable again.

"Well this is going to sound really stupid but... when I was in my coma I was actually talking to this weird blue spirit man. This man was answering my questions." You hesitated thinking that he would think you had gone crazy.

"Ok so what did you find out form this man" he wasn't even fazed by the weird thing you told him.

"I asked him why we were sent here and he told me that it was because we were needed. I also asked him why us 4, out of every human, and he said he couldn't answer that and that I would find out on my own eventually." You cut out the bit about the universes still confused by it yourself.

"Anything else?" He quirked one of his big eye brows.

"He said that we were home suggesting that we couldn't go back to our old one after all of this is done... basically we're here till we die." You looked away from him.

A hand on your shoulder made you look back up "if you don't mind me asking where is your home?"

"Please don't tell anyone just keep it to yourself I'd rather not have people freak" you looked at him begging.

"Sure thing" he nodded eager for you to continue.

"We're from a different universe an entirely different place where, all of this isn't real, it's an anime that comes from a manga. But this, turns out, actually is real but in its own universe. I don't know how it works and I didn't dare ask the man." You explained to the best of your ability.

"Thank you" he nodded.

He then wrapped one of his arms around of your waist picking you up easily and helping you stand "it's dinner I think it's best if you come".

You nodded as he helped you walk out the door and down the hall keeping you balanced and too the mess hall.

*Time Skip*

On the way to the mess hall Erwin had informed you on the upcoming mission to capture the female titan, which was tomorrow, he also told you your role. You'd be in the carriage with him and Levi as you were unable to fight with your shoulder, and the weird coma you had just had also made you really weak.

You were now sat with your new and old friends, Georgie on your right, Mikasa on your left and Sasha directly in front of you scoffing down bread. Ymir had recently wondered off to find Krista, or as you knew her, Historia.

You were currently talking to Eren as he had decided to sit in front of Mikasa and next to Sasha. He was waving his hands around excitedly explaining and boasting about his Titan rampages, his hands making you laugh. He was currently talking about his first one in the Battle of Trost, you knew he didn't remember what had happened to him but he was so excited you couldn't tell him, so you just left him continue.

You felt Georgie shift and an arm get flung around your shoulder "shut it, Titan freak. (Y/N) doesn't want to hear about you when you idiotically loose control" Jean obviously.

"Well she's not going to want your horse germs on her" Eren shot back.

You tensed up realising there was probably about to be a fight "ummmm Guys" you felt eyes start to turn your way as they both stood quickly.

They didn't listen to you and the room burst into noise as they began to fight, you shrunk in your seat trying to hide away. You felt a hand grab your jacket and pull you up to your feet, you turned your head to see Levi, who still had a hand on your jacket not letting go.

Jean and Eren stopped fighting looking at you and then quickly separated. "Sir it was me and Jean who caused the fight not (Y/N)" Eren tried to vouch for you as slowly you realised that you were in trouble for the fight.

"I know, but I want to talk to this one in my office" he shoved you away making you trip over yourself, you caught yourself then standing up straight.

Levi walked past you gripping your wrist tightly making you walk faster toward his office. "Calm down brat, I'm only going over the mission with you" you breathed out a sigh realising that you weren't actually in trouble.

You then continued to follow him with a smile on your face ready for the mission tomorrow, ready to beat Annie.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ow...Ow...Ow" every bump you went over you would cause you to voice the aggravation in your shoulder. You didn't know if the sounds were because you were annoyed or actually in pain at this point.

"Hey (Y/N)?" Will interrupted your next Ow.

He was with you for further support as his skills were better placed with Erwin rather than fighting the female titan. He had been silent up until this point, you looked at him and then nodded signalling him to continue.

"What would you do if I was to throw you in a titans mouth?" He asked.

You frowned "I don't know... die".

Will laughed and then went serious silent which worried you a bit, that was a bit of a drastic mood change. You shook your head turning back away from him and out the window.

"Ow... O-" you were cut off.

"I swear. Shut the fuck up before I give you a reason to actually scream" Levi shouted at you.

The carriage went silent for a short time before you burst out laughing at what he said. You could see the confusion cross his stoic face for a brief second before he scowled at you as you spoke "thats what she said... wait no that's what he said?" and then continued to laugh.

"Enough were being stopped" Erwin said but you could see the small smile on his face before it completely disappeared.

You instantly stopped laughing and looked out the window seeing the passing buildings slowly come to a stop. Your heart jumped into your throat as the door creaked open.

"Commander Erwin. You and your party will step out of the carriage now" someone ordered.

You weren't very excited about what was to come. Erwin had caught you the night before after you had been to Levi's office, he wanted you to fight today so ordered you to slip away while everyone else was busy with the MP's and meet up with a couple of scouts where your ODM gear will be.

You were nervous, you knew that you could easily get away from the Commander and surrounding MP's but fighting while injured you weren't so sure about.

"You alright brat?" Levi was stood up in front of you.

"Yeah fine" you weren't allowed to tell anyone either it was just between you, the commander and then also Hange as you were under her command.

You took a deep breath and got up to follow Levi out of the carriage "Miss" you looked to the voice and saw an MP with the hand out for you to take.

You took it muttering a thank you. He helped you out of the carriage nodding at you and smiling before letting go and moving away. You looked away from him and straight into Levi's eyes which held an emotion that you couldn't quite identify.

"What?" You asked him confused.

He didn't answer and just looked at the MP who was also looking at him, Levi giving the MP a really dark look. You could hear the MP squeak in fear then shrink away from his gaze. You hit Levi's shoulder getting him to stop whatever he was doing and look towards Erwin.

You didn't listen in on the conversation, already knowing what it was about and focused on escaping the situation. You moved out of Levi's view and took a couple of steps back towards the carriage. Using the carriage for cover and everyone's focus on Erwin, you slowly edged around the carriage and ending up behind it.

Taking quick and light steps you slowly ran down an alleyway smiling to yourself for getting away. Once far enough away you broke out into a full out sprint the closer you got to the drop point the louder the screams and large footsteps were putting you more on edge.

"Hey" you shouted once the scouts came into view.

They turned just as you reached them grabbing your shoulders helping you stop. They didn't give you a chance to catch your breath before they started to put the gear on you as quickly as possible. You took your arm out of the sling then rolled your shoulder a couple of time finding very little pain... which was odd.

The last of your belts were being clicked when giant steps were slowly thundering and getting louder. Looking up your eyes widened. "Annie"

Just after you said this a giant foot stomped just before you, creating a fissure of air and chunks of brick, sending you flying backward into a nearby wall. You head hit it hard and you instantly were knocked unconscious.

*Hange's POV*

"Even though Eren's in control, he's still no match for Annie" you said, speaking mainly to yourself, but also loud enough for the people around you to hear.

You watched as Annie ripped him to pieces, limbs flying everywhere as he screamed in his Titan form. He tried to roll her over but had no success as Annie pulled his head off leaving just his nape and body.

Annie's mouth opened wide over the nape, ready to eat him... again. You could hear Mikasa scream Eren's name as she got closer. You couldn't get to him it was an open field the ODM gear was essentially useless.

A giant roar stopped her in her tracks as her head snapped up to the source of the roar. You too turned your head and you eyes widened in amazement. You could see some sort of creature stood up in between the houses. It had scales and a lizard like head with a long neck, it's body was muscly and had a long tail with a silver spike in the end. Two big, long scaly wings came out from either side of its body where its arms would be, each with another long spike on the end. It roared looking around, eyes finally focusing on Annie.

It roared looking around, eyes finally focusing on Annie

(What Hange can see) 

"What the hell is that?" You could hear someone shout.

"Wyvern!" you could see it was Jack who said this.

"A what?" The same person from before asked.

"A Wyvern. Basically a dragon, but with only two legs and lots of spikes. Especially on the tail" he explained

You could feel that giddy excitement bubbling up in your stomach at this new creature that had appeared before you. Another roar came from Annie almost in challenge, the Wyvern climbed up into the roof of one of the buildings as Annie started to run at it.

You never took your eyes away from it as it did nothing, only scowling at Annie as she dashed towards it. Finally it jumped at Annie, wrapping itself around her and tumbling backwards. Its sharp teeth were dug into Annie's arm as it dragged her back into the clearing and away from buildings, before throwing her back and on top of Eren with a crash.

It roared again as Annie got up and swung a punch aiming for the Wyvern's face. However it caught the punch with one of its legs, showing the power it has with only two, stopping her instantly. It then twisted the arm, large pops and crunches came from this, making the people around you cringe. Annie swung her other fist but the Wyvern deflected it with its tail sending the powerful punch into her own face sending her flying backwards and the arm in the Wyverns grip to rip away from her body.

Annie roared furiously roared and stood struggling before running at the Wyvern again. This time a massive intake of breath was heard and then exhale along with... FIRE. It can breath fire as well. You literally jumped around in happiness at the thought.

The Wyvern crept forward while burning Annie, it was now stood right next to Eren. It stopped and you saw Annie's slouched body at the base of the wall. Her muscle was peeled back from the bone most of it missing entirely, the fire was hotter than a Titan?!?!. Annie couldn't move because of the state the fire had left her. The Wyvern was about to take another step towards her when it was stopped by a punch from Eren who had now healed.

It's entire body was sent across the space as Eren roared and then picked up a nearby metal flag pole. The Wyvern just looked at Eren not making any attempt to fight back as Eren lifter the pole above its body and then forced it down and through the Wyverns body. A massive scream was heard and Eren turned his attention back to Annie.

"She gonna get away" someone shouted and you turned you attention away from the Wyvern and back to Annie who was now mostly healed climbing up the wall. Her semi disfigured body struggling to get away.

*Time Skip*

You watched as they tried to break through the crystal that Annie was now encased in, you were thinking about the Wyvern who had now disappeared. The last time you saw it was when it was slowly crawling away in pain from Eren's attack.

"Hey shitty glasses where's (Y/N)?" Levi stormed up to you.

"Hey shorty I haven't seen her, which is odd because Erwin told me she was supposed to meet us" you answered.

"Fucking eyebrows" Levi mumbled.

"Awe is shorty catching feelings?" You teased.

"No!" He snapped back.

"If your really that worried just go to the meeting point and work from there" you told him with a roll of you eyes.

He just tched and walked away grumbling

"Not going to let me tell you where it is?" You teased and he stopped walking.

*(Y/N) POV*

You groaned opening your eyes. You had a killer headache you looked around feeling a pain come from your cheek and stomach you looked down at your side seeing blood. Must have been hit with the chunks of brick. You lifted your shirt seeing a nasty looking gash, the pain in your face made you wince, you couldn't even begin to imagine what your face looked like right now.

You slowly stood continuing to groan in pain and looking around. Your eyes widening at the two with you. They were slumped against the wall clearly dead on impact, blood ran down their faces and one of their necks was completely snapped in half to the bone. You had to turn away, tears rolling down your face. You fooling yourself into not to throwing up.

How am I still alive? You questioned.

You limped away from the scene not looking at the men again. You needed to find someone and quick before you suffered the same fate. You limped as fast as you could before tripping over a loose stone and hitting the floor, you yelled in pain and you squealed your eyes shut lying there pain flooding through you.

Not accepting that this would be where you die you crawled along the floor towards where you could hear shouts. You didn't know if it was the scouts or if it was just civilians but it was someone. Turning the corner you saw Levi swinging through the streets, he spotted you instantly coming towards you and picking you up from the floor.

"Are you ok" he asked.

"I need medical attention right now" you stressed, and he nodded and took off towards HQ.

Eventually he neared the scouts HQ, you could heard screams and crying from inside, which only got louder when he opened the door.

"Oi I need a doctor" Levi shouted

Instantly people came and took you off of Levi, who tried to protest, But they took you to a different room all by yourself. A doctor checked you over while shaking his head, it was obvious your wounds were bad.

Door slams and a deep voice shouting was heard nearby.

"Sir you can't go in there" the voice was desperate

That was the last thing you heard until your world faded to black.

*Levi's POV*

"Sir your cant go in there" a nurse tries to stop be but you just barged past her and into the room. You stopped instantly at the sight.

(Y/N) was unconscious and on the bed having the wound on her stomach stitched up. "How is she?" You asked.

"I don't know honestly, her wounds are bad but the nurse was right sir you can't be in here right now" the doctor told you.

"I can do what I want, don't question me. I'm staying here until the brat wakes up" you stoically told him giving his a glare.

"Suit yourself" he turned back to (Y/N) not willing enough to challenge me.

*Time Skip*

You saw (Y/N) move in the bed next to you and you head snapped towards her seeing her open her eyes. She groaned and looked around her eyes landing on you.

"You look like shit" you told her not breaking eye contact.

"I feel like shit" she rolled her eyes lying back down in the bed.

You almost laughed and definitely cracked a smile, looking down to try and hide it. "Rest up your wounds are really bad... your lucky to be alive." You told her relaxing back into the chair trying to get comfortable.

You kept shuffling around finding the chair difficult to get comfortable on. Your insomnia wasn't helping either.

"Levi your pissing me off with all the moving just get in the bed with me I don't care" you looked over to (Y/N) seeing her pat the bed next to her.

You eyes zeroed in on her not sure what she was thinking, when she spoke again "I'm serious Levi just get in the bed, I already find it difficult to fall asleep and the noise that chair is making whenever you move isn't helping".

You tched and got up as she scooched to the side a bit giving you room. You took off you jacket and shoes before peeling back the covers and then getting into the bed.

"How did you know I was near by the way?" (Y/N) asked you, you turned to her seeing her eyes closed.

"Shitty glasses told me where you were supposed to get your gear." you shortly answered then followed it io with "just go to sleep already".

You hear her laugh, then a very quiet "night" come from her lips. You smiled finally closing your eyes and letting your tiredness overtake you for once your body and allowing to sleep properly.


	7. Chapter 7

A village...

Wooden houses...

Families...

Children playing...

Freedom...

Blue skies...

Not a single cloud...

Happiness...

Laughter...

...

...

...

...

Screaming....

Suits of armour...

Weapons...

Fighting...

Blood...

Death...

Fire...

Destruction...

Pain...

Darkness...

...

...

...

...

Your eyes cracked open slightly, letting light sleep in. Your dream didn't feel good, but not entirely bad, however. It was just weird. It felt familiar to you, like you knew what was going to happen and where. As if you have had the dream before, but couldn't quite place it. It was definitely something you would never forget.

*Levi's POV*

"So explain what this... this thing is" you asked.

"It's called a Wyvern. In our mythology, they are said to be a lesser known descendant of dragons. However, the myth tells us that they have adapted and changed so much, that they are now considered completely a different creature. For example, Dragons have four legs and Wyverns only have two, with their third and fourth legs conjoined to their wings. This makes them easier than a dragon to attack and kill, due to being a bit more exposed when attacking with their back claws." Jack said.

Then Will took over "Wyverns are also much smaller than dragons and are quite limited when it comes to power and abilities. They are still extremely dangerous though, so don't underestimate them. The lack of front legs also makes them considerably faster than a Dragon, especially in the air. So don't take them for granted.

"They're also much cooler than Dragons" Georgie chipped in, feeling a bit left out.

"Ok so where did it come from then. Even though you say it's smaller than a dragon, it's still big enough that we would have seen it if it came flying in over the walls" you asked.

"We actually have no idea. The only thing that could explain it is that it was already inside the walls" Hange grew serious.

"What you mean like someone's pet or something... and it got out during the attack?" Moblit asked.

"No I mean like a Titan shifter. I believe that a person can change into this thing and be fully aware and have full control, just like Eren." Hange told the group.

The room fell silent so you spoke up "do we know who?"

"No. There was so much chaos that day that I only know where it appeared, I don't even know where it went when Eren injured it" Hange shook her head and looked down.

"Then do we have a plan to find out who?" Erwin stepped forward.

"The only thing I have is to go to the spot where it appeared and trace its steps from there... something that size must have left something behind" Hange said.

"Then get to it immediately. This is a top priority this thing could be dangerous I want the person hand cuffed and in a cell below us quickly" Erwin ordered.

You nodded and left the room feeling no longer needed, you weren't going to go with shitty glasses she'd be fine with her squad.

"(Y/N) what are you doing? You should be resting" it sounded like Eren.

"No Eren. Don't take me back I can't stand it. I just want to go outside for some fresh air" you turned the corner seeing Eren carrying (Y/N) bridal style back to the infirmary.

*(Y/N) POV*

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn" you groaned in annoyance while bashing your head lightly against his shoulder.

You had gotten bored being by yourself in the infirmary so decided to sneak out of the room. You were walking down the corridor, heading to the main entrance to go outside and get some fresh air, that's when Eren caught you, he easily picked you up and was now walking back to the infirmary.

"Oi brats what are you doing" you saw Levi step out into the corridor which halted your head bashing.

"O-o-o-oh s-s-sir, I was taking (Y-) Miss (L/N) back to the infirmary. S-s-she tried sneaking o-out" Eren answered.

You felt your cheeks heat up and go red at Levi catching you in this... interesting situation.

"No need I'll take her outside for some fresh air. It would probably be good for her. Plus, it would stop her insufferable whining" Levi rolled his eyes.

You still said nothing as Levi took you from Eren's arms and began walking in the opposite direction, you face just went more red making you keep your mouth shut.

"Ummmmmmmmm Levi? I can walk by myself yaknow" you said awkwardly.

"No. You can't" he didn't look at you.

"Ok" you squeaked the embarrassing situation making you shut your mouth.

*Time skip*

Levi had placed you on a rock in the shade of a tree, despite your complaints about it. You begged to be in the sun, but he didn't listen and every time you tried to get up he would shove you back down telling you that you were going to get hurt if you moved.

Cadets train in hand to hand combat around you, Georgie being one of them. You hadn't seen Will or Jack in quite a while, and when you asked Levi about it he just said that they were out with Hange. You watched as Georgie flipped her partner on to the floor pinning them down. She ended the whole movement with a... whip into a dab. Which made you roll your eyes and chuckle at the same time.

You picked out things she could improve on and things she excelled at as she was fighting, making a mental note to keep in mind when you would later train.

Levi stood next to you and you turned your head to look at him, curious. This whole time he just stood next to you watching the cadets, he made no move to leave and send someone else to bring you back inside or even just leave you to your own devices and make your own way in.

"What brat?" He took you out of your thoughts.

"Nothing, just thinking" you looked away.

"About what?" He questioned.

"Just why you're out here stood with me, after the recent exhibition you must have lots of work to do... so why you out here?" You asked.

He didn't say anything for a while and then sighed "(Y/N) how are you feeling?"

"Actually a lot better than I was" you smiled.

"We should get you back to the infirmary anyway... just to get you checked out" he still didn't look at you.

You didn't respond, you instead lifted your top so you could get to the bandages, pulling them forward a bit to look inside at your wound. Your eyes widened... your wound... it was almost healed, barely a scratch left.

"What? You look like you shit yourself" Levi was staring at you intently.

He couldn't know about this he would freak and think your some sort of monster, the wound wasn't steaming so you guessed the idea you could be a Titan shifter was out of the question. "Nothing just please can you take me to my room and get Georgie, she has medical experience".

You lied, Georgie had no clue what to do when it came to medicine but you needed to talk to her about this. Levi didn't speak he just starred at you obviously no buying it.

"Fine" he rolled his eyes licking you up again.

You began to get a head ache thinking about this. Your wound. How was it almost healed already? You're human? Right?

A village...

Wooden houses...

Families...

Your dream.

Children playing...

Freedom...

Why was it coming to you now?

Blue sky's...

Not a single cloud...

Happiness...

Laughter...

A woman's face....

A woman... A woman that seemed familiar. She was talking but you couldn't hear what she was saying.

A tear rolled down here cheek...

Screaming...

Suits of armour...

"(Y/N)!"

Weapons...

Fighting...

"Oi brat!"

Blood...

Death...

Fire...

"(Y/N!)"

Devastation...

Pain...

Darkness...

A man in armour, holding the previous woman by the throat. Her feet not touching the floor. He was also speaking but you couldn't hear what he was saying.

"Snap out of it!"

You gasped your vision coming back into focus.

"Levi?" You asked confused.

"I'm taking you to the infirmary. I don't know what just happened to you but you lost it there for a second" he ordered.

"NO! Not the infirmary please just take me back to my room" it was then that you noticed that you were in the dirty and dusty floor.

"Are you alright (Y/N)?" He sounded genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine just stressed... just please no doctors or infirmaries" you begged.

He thought for a moment then spoke "fine... but I'm having Hange come and check you out later..."

"Fine" you agreed knowing that if you didn't agree he would just force you into the infirmary effectively dooming you. You would just have to jump the Hange obstacle when it came to you.

He picked you up again walking towards the main forte leading into the building.

"Oh also can you bring me some tea" you smiled at him.

"Jeez, what did you last slave die of" he rolled his eyes.

You rolled your eyes at him "I would get it myself but a certain grumpy pants won't let me go anywhere without being carried".

"If you not carful you're going to be cleaning the stables for a long time once you're healed" he glared at you.

"Yeah yeah." You laughed.

"Hey so last night. I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking" you started to play with your hand feeling awkward.

"It's fine brat, it was actually surprisingly nice" he said so quietly that you almost missed it. "But we never speak of this again or too anyone... not even your friends" he looked away from you.

You felt you heart sink... you knew it was too good to be true "Yeah fair enough" you also said looking away.

*Time Skip*

Levi had gone off after returning you back to your room and bed. You were starting to get bored again as the others were still off training and you were the only one in the room. You got up and went to the window, opening it trying to let some cooler air into the hot room.

You just stayed there for a minute observing the outside world. The air smelt different, cleaner even, birds chirped and felt between the trees that you could see. A mountain was off into the distance standing tall above everything it.

"Going to climb that someday" you whispered to yourself.

"But I hope not while still injured!" A voice caused you to jump and spin around to face them.

Levi stood there with two teas in hand you had nothing to say to him still in shock.

"And what are you doing out of bed... if you keep disobeying me I'm going to have to tie you down" he continued.

"You know how that sounds right?" You asked him.

"Yes I am fully aware so stop your mind going there and act your age" he scowled.

You had completely forgotten that you were supposed to be a 25 year old woman now not (Y/A) so it would probably be best if you adopted a calmer more grown up attitude.

"Going to answer me or want?" He continued.

"Sorry umm just a bit lost in thought" you mumbled.

"In bed now!" He pointed to your bed.

You climbed back into bed and he handed you your tea. "It's cool enough to drink already so I would before it gets cold" he told you.

"Thank you Levi" you didn't look at him taking a sip from you tea.

It tasted different to the normal tea you had. Not bad just different. You felt he eyes on you as you drank making you uncomfortable.

"Oh, when is Georgie going to come" you asked your eye lids feeling heavy.

"She's not for now I didn't even call her" Levi places a hand on your shoulder pushing you back.

"You didn't have the energy to push back feeling suddenly extremely tired "What? Why?" You voice was barely a whisper.

"Because you need to be checked out and I feel that you're going to cause a problem while awake. Don't worry the drug will knock you out... you won't feel a thing" he told you.

"You drugged me" you tried to shout and fight back but whatever he had given you was strong and you couldn't fight it.

"Sorry brat but I'm worried" he said now hovering about you.

"Asshole" was the last thing you said before drifting off into an inevitable sleep.

*Levi POV*

You felt bad for giving her that drug but it was for the best. You could tell from the way she was talking before that she wasn't going to let Hange, let alone some doctor, come a make sure she was OK. The drug was going to put her out for at least 12 hours which should give Hange enough time to get back from the Wyvern research and check her out.

You pulled a seat up to the bed and sat down in it watching over (Y/N). You weren't going to leave her alone in this drugged state you didn't trust the cadets, the drug you used was actually only your insomnia medicine that Hange had cooked up for you, it was potent, even for you which meant that you could only use it on days off, which was barely ever.

Now all you had to do was wait for Hange.


	8. Chapter 8

*Hange's POV*

Your eyes flicker over the large scratch marks running their way down the side of a tall, high class building. You could hear the scratching of a pencil on paper beside you. You look over and see Moblit frantically scribbling notes on what is being said and sketching picture of what's being seen.

"This must be where it appeared, or maybe even just close to it... it's definitely where it climbed up on the buildings and then launched itself at Annie" you spoke mainly to yourself, but also to your squad.

You turned your head and something glinted for a moment; a small flashing light catching you eye. Your head snapped back to it and then the giddy excitement followed. You dashed forward when you saw it again and let out a massive squeal. Right in front of you just laying there in the ground was a small scale fragment. It had obviously been smashed away from the body of the Wyvern and a small spec of dry blood lay on top of it.

"You there" you pointed to one of your squad members and they turned towards you "get this thing back to HQ, I need to stay here and do some more searching"

"Hange you should see this" another of your squad shouted you from on top of the building above you.

Almost instantly you were next to him looking down to where you were just stood. Your eyes instantly grew "What the? How?"

A giant dark patch in the shape of the Wyvern was below you. The ground was scorched like it was burnt to 1000 degrees, but was contained to the exact shape of the Wyvern. The tail of the scorch mark curled in on itself like it was in pain but the head extended out and around the corner of a nearby street.

Looking closer at the street you could see what looked to be a person's leg. On closer inspection the leg had the scout's uniform on. You zipped from you vantage point towards the person, ignoring the shouts from your squad. You eyes couldn't leave the leg as you dropped as fast as possible.

You rounded the corner and instantly stopped, two scout members lay crushed below rubble and clearly unmoving blunt force trauma had cause there meal to snap and he bone to be shown. You turned your head from the scene as Moblit gasped next to you.

"What was this place why were there scouts here?" You heard another ask.

"This was the drop off point for (Y/N)" you explained.

"Someone call clean up, we can't leave these bodies here" Moblit shouted from next to you.

You were now thinking... hard. If (Y/N) was here then surely the force of whatever killed these scouts would have also killed her. Wether it was the Wyvern or even Annie (Y/N) shouldn't be alive... so how was she, and also with minimal injuries. Looking back you could see an area clear of brick where someone was lying, where (Y/N) was lying.

"How?" You whispered.

"Squad leader?" You heard from behind you.

"It nothing... I need to get back to HQ" you quickly ignored everyone around and zipped back you your horse.

*Time skip*

You sped through the corridors looking for (Y/N) or any of her friends. You were breathing heavy and hadn't seen your squad since you left them.

"Hange are you alright" you dodged Erwin on you way down the corridor.

"Fine, but where is (Y/N)?" You asked panicked.

"Her room probably why?" He answered confused.

"Thanks, no time to explain" you saw Erwin shake his head as you bolted down the corridor again.

Finally you slammed through (Y/N) door, getting yelled at straight away.

"Glasses is it so hard for you to knock" Levi scowled.

Your eyes drifted across to (Y/N) "get out".

"What?" Levi stood clearly upset by your random out-burst.

"Ummmm get out please" you quickly retracted.

"And why would I do that?" He asked.

You quickly thought and came up with something plausible "you want me to check her wounds... so thats what I'm going to do so unless you want to see some of her female parts I would leave the room".

He froze for a moment and then made his signature 'tch' sound before leaving the room with a roll of the eyes. The door shut behind him with a click and you breathed out a sigh. You weren't going to tell anyone about your possible discovery, for (Y/N)'s safety. In truth, you really liked her and didn't believe her to be dangerous, just out of control. You didn't think many others would have the same belief as you.

You walked over to her lifting her shirt and unwrapping the bandages from her stomach. Your eyes widened when you took the bandages off... the wound was pretty much gone, or was reduced to only a scratch. The large stitched up wound that ran the whole way along her stomach was now only a small thin line almost like a paper cut, the stitches still around it.

"Well this pretty much confirms my suspension, the big question is what is she? And also her friends are they like her, four Wyverns would be difficult to deal with. I'll just have to sit and wait for her to wake then ask her some questions." You say to yourself, pulling (Y/N)'s shirt back down before sitting on the chair next to the bed.

*(Y/N) POV*

The woman from before was crouched in front of you, tears ran down her face but she was still smiling. Screams could be heard from around you. Out of the corner of your eye you could see an intense burning flame. You could tell that your vision was from a young person or someone sitting down as the woman in front of you was crouched.

"(Y/N), my child..." her hand stroked your face gently. "I wish you were never caught up in this mess that is our sub human species life. I wish that you would never see or feel this type of loss" her tear grew stronger and fell faster.

"WHERE IS SHE!" An angry male voice could be heard clearly in the background.

"You'll never see me again but I'll be with you forever. In here." She touched your heart.

"CAMILLA! SHOW YOURSELF, YOU COWARD!" the woman jumped at the same male voice.

"(Y/N) child... I give you my power..." your vision went white, the woman slowly disappearing from your sight. When you could see again you saw a blue flame-like glow surrounding you, and it felt like someone was carrying you while running. You could see what the thing was running from. A man held the woman before by the throat squeezing the life out of her.

"You kind will be exterminated" he growled.

"You're too late I've given my power" she struggled.

"What?" His voice was low and dark, your voice picked up from fear.

After this you saw the man grit his teeth and tighten his grasp further before the blue-flame like light engulfed your vision.

You shot up from the bed with a gasp, you felt sweat on your face and your heart pounded so loud you could feel it rumbling around your skull. Your eyes scanned the room searching for danger, but you found none. All you saw was Hange, whose head was rested on your bed drool dripping down her cheek. You poked her a couple of time before she shouted "TITANS" her eyes opening very suddenly sitting up so fast you jumped back.

"Ummm Hange? Where's Levi? I could have sworn that he was here?" You asked.

"(Y/N) you awake... woah those drugs really don't last very long with you. This is more proof" Hange started murmuring to herself.

"Proof? What are you talking about? And where the hell is Levi? I have a bone to pick with that garden gnome" you seethed.

"I kicked him out, we actually have to talk about a recent discovery I may have stumbled upon" Hange jumped up from her chair grabbing your shoulders and shaking you.

"Hange that's great and all but can't you talk someone else's ear off about that sorts stuff..." you pried her hand away from you.

"No child because it has something to do with you" she started stroking your hair.

"What? I'm not a Titan, Hange" you laughed nervously.

"No I don't think you are. I think your a Wyvern, actually" a wide grin spread across her face as she closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side.

"Hange I'm human" you whispered.

"Your mostly human if my theory is correct, I'm not 100% certain but I have ways to test it".

"Hange what makes you think this" you were nervous you had a feeling that you were something, not a Titan but something.

"Well for a start the Wyvern popped up close to where your drop point was for the gear during Annie's attack, and both of the scouts stationed there were killed instantly from the tremendous force of something. You, however, remained pretty unscathed apart from the bad wound on your stomach. You should be dead (Y/N), but you aren't. Going back to the stomach wound, I did take a look at it and it's pretty much healed, you yourself must have realised that something about you isn't human. Please tell me what do you remember from that day?" Hange attacked you with a load of information and then sat down at the end waiting for your response.

"Well... I remember running down the streets and then seeing the two scouts. We met each other and they started to pull on my gear. We then heard massive footsteps so I looked up and saw Annie running down the street just as her foot landed right in front of us, the air pressure from the foot sent us all flying back and into walls and then I blacked out. When I woke again I saw the two scouts bodies and a bad slice on my stomach... that's all remember." You told her.

"Hmmmmm interesting... so it wasn't your possible emergence as the Wyvern that killed them but Annie. I have a possible way for us to test this but you can't tell anyone else about my theory, this stays between us" she told you seriously.

"Yeah I agree I don't want anyone knowing about this" you nodded.

"Ok, so tomorrow me and you will go and investigate this but it'll have to be outside the safety of the walls. We'll go to the outer wall ring, just inside wall Maria, that way we won't alert any of the public and be out of the way of he scouts... I'll come by at around 4:00 in the morning and we'll go by half past" she stood with her hand resting on her chin thinking

"I'm not happy about the early morning but yes I agree" you smiled getting up from your bed.

"Yay! Ok I have to go get my equipment together, I'll see you tomorrow" Hange jumped up and dashed out the room shouting.

You shook you head laughing at her child like behaviour.

*Time skip*

You were now sat in the mess hall eating stale bread and tasteless soup.

"So (Y/N) where did you go after hand to hand combat, Levi seemed to take you somewhere pretty quick and we haven't seen you since?" You could hear Georgie's smirk and the entire table stopped looking at you.

"Wait (Y/N) are you with the Captain?" Eren asked seemingly upset.

"NO!" The whole room stopped at your voice all eyes now on you.

You muttered a sorry before explaining yourself "no he just refused to let me walk anywhere by myself even though I could and then drugged me with his insomnia medicine so that I was knocked out."

Everyone seemed to accept your answer so you looked down again into your now empty bowl and let out a small sigh of relief. A chair scraping across the floor beside you made you look up and too the person, however the faces of your friends and the way they were acting meant that you already knew who it was.

"Levi" you said shortly.

"Still mad at me for the shoulder thing or is this a new thing your angry at?" This was out of character, Levi the great stoic badass was teasing you.

"I'm pissed because you drugged me earlier" you grumbled to him.

"Yes because if I didn't you would go against your word and not let Hange see you... what did she want anyway?" You have nothing to respond to him with.

"Uhhhhh... ummmm to see my wound?" You said it as a question.

"You don't sound so sure about that. Anything your hiding?" He side glanced at you.

"No I am sure she came into check my wound I was just wondering why you want to know. And by the way it's fine and healing well" too well you spoke then thought.

"What's going on (L/N)" he fully turned to you.

"Nothing. I have to go don't follow me" you stood up quickly leaving the table.

*Levi's POV*

You watched (Y/N) as she scurried away from you. In truth you did kind of know what was going on between her and Hange, you had overheard some of the conversation between them.

*Flashback*

You had finished you tea and was now on the way to the kitchen to make some more. You were stressed more than usual today. The more stressed you were, the more tea you drank hence why you were going to get more.

"Yeah I agree I don't want anyone knowing about this" that caught your attention.

"Ok, so tomorrow me and you will go and investigate this but it'll have to be outside the safety of the walls. We'll go to the outer wall ring, just inside wall Maria, that way we won't alert any of the public and be out of the way of he scouts... I'll come by at around 4:00 in the morning and we'll go by half past" that sounded like Hange.

She sounded like she was planning a trip outside the walls without telling anyone in the scouts. You were stopped mid stride outside the door frozen and in thought.

"I'm not happy about the early morning but yes I agree" that was (Y/N) definitely.

Hange was planning on taking (Y/N) outside the walls without telling anyone. You couldn't let this happen, Hange was going to get the girl killed.

"Yay! Ok I have to go get my equipment together, I'll see you tomorrow" you heard Hange shout and realised that Hange was moving towards the door so started to walk again.

You heard the door open but you didn't turn until Hange called out to you.

"Levi? You didn't hear anything did you?" You didn't look at her but immediately shook your head.

"No glasses. Now let me get some tea" she stopped but you didn't.

You were going to let them go tomorrow but you'd be following close behind ready for any dangers that Hange would most likely put them in.

Instead of getting tea you turned when Hange was out of sight heading back to your office to pack ready for tomorrow.

*End Of Flashback*

You felt eyes on you so you turned your gaze away from (Y/N) retreating form and to the bras sat in the table. The moment you looked at them the turned away scared.

You stood heading out of the door and to Erwin's office to tell him about your departure tomorrow. Once at the door you knocked and then entered not waiting for a reply.

"Levi? Did you need something?" You saw Erwin sat at his desk doing paper work.

"Yes. Tomorrow off" you told him.

He looked up at you "let me guess Hange has dragged you on her adventure tomorrow?"

"She told you?" You were confused you thought they were just keeping it between them.

"Yes. Levi. She did tell me that she was taking (Y/N) shopping tomorrow. She said something about a big fancy ball she had been invited to and had (Y/N) as her plus one. I personally didn't know that Hange knew people in that social standing but here we are" Erwin explained.

You froze for a moment and then spoke "Yes I am going out with them tomorrow just leaving a little later that all. I want to finish my paper work... could you tell me what time there leaving" you asked

"Didn't Hange tell you?" Erwin was growing curious.

"No and I can't find her. You know what she's like" you tched at the end to prove your point.

"4:30. Bit early for shopping but I'm not one to complain, and it's Hange, so that's expected" Erwin looked like he was going to continue talking but you cut him off.

"Thank you I'll be going now" you turned and quickly left the room heading back to your office.

You were going to find out what was so important that (Y/N) had to be put in danger, and what's more, to make sure nothing bad happens to them.

You didn't know why you were like this. But whenever you were around (Y/N), your heart sped up and you would always come close to stuttering, as butterfly's erupted from your stomach every time you tried to talk. You didn't know what this feeling was but you would have to ignore it until it stopped bothering you. Tomorrow (Y/N)'s safety was your only focus.


	9. Chapter 9

*(Y/N) POV*

The thumps from the horse's hooves on the ground were the only things to shatter the silence. Hange had persuaded some of her old friends in the garrison from her cadet years to turn a blind eye to you leaving, and now you were both speeding through Titan territory.

You weren't going too far away from the walls only to a small village a little way away, she decided that this was going to be the best place as people from the walls couldn't see your Wyvern form.

"Hange" you called as the village came into view.

"Yeah, I know" she turned to you.

"I'm guessing we've been quite lucky, since we haven't seen a Titan so far" you looked over to Hange.

"Yeah, been lucky with the titans, but definitely not with the horse" she began laughing.

"Ha ha very funny" you said sarcastically.

*Flashback*

You grumbled in annoyance, the horse from the abandoned village had bonded to you. However, that long in isolation and not being ridden properly left it afraid of the saddles and halters you were now trying to put on it. This left you both in a glaring match in the early hours of the morning.

Hange was rolling around on the floor with both her hands over her mouth and nose, squishing her face, trying to keep quiet.

"Right. Come on. It's not gonna hurt you." You whispered.

You slowly crept forward holding the halter up to the horse's face, it looked at you not moving almost like a glare. You reached up with the halter ready to put it on when it threw it's head up sharply. It's head smacked you in your own face. You heard the thud and was sent flying backwards.

"Ahhhhh-" Hange cut herself off by slapping her hands over her mouth to stop the loud laughter while also stuffing her face in some hay.

"Could you help me?" You grumbled to her.

She turned with tears in her eyes "Fine, fine, but only because we have to go. You keep him calm I'll put the gear on".

"Thank you" you sighed and handed over the halter.

*End of Flashback*

"Honestly it was so funny" Hange began laughing again.

"For you maybe. My face still hurts for that" you cracked a smile as you turned your face away from her, rolling you eyes.

"Stay with the horses while I search the place for titans" Hange left, laughing still towards the village.

"Right" you nodded.

You saw Hange flying away zipping about the buildings looking for titans. You grabbed her horse's reins, slowing down to a slow walk towards a group of trees just on the outskirts of the village.

Once stopped you tied the two horses up to one of the trees and waited for Hange to come back. You weren't going in the village as you both didn't want to destroy it when it would be used again after the outer walls were taken back from the titans, Hange was just making sure that nothing could creep up on you.

You could hear the zipping of wires getting louder, so you began to walk back to the clearing ready for Hange. "There's none in sight"

"Ok... so... what do you want me to do?" You asked fidgeting with your hands.

"I want to try the pain and objective route first. I feel like this is probably how you turn." Hange handed you a small knife.

"Uhhhh, you mean like Eren?" you asked glaring at the knife.

"Yeah! So your objective is to destroy the line of trees over there" she pointed to a small group of trees and you nodded

Your attention focused on the trees and your intent to destroy them, you felt the knife resting against your hand, you felt the cool sharp steel against your hand and took a deep breath.

Your entire body was focused on destroying the trees when you quickly brought the blade across you hand feeling a sharp pain. You winced closing your eyes as you felt the blood from the fresh wound run down your arm.

"Fuck!" You shouted collapsing to your knees gripping your wrist avoiding the wound.

"Huh? It didn't work?" You heard Hange.

"Bandages?" You just about manged to force out.

"Sorry I don't have any, I thought that it would work" Hange walked away thinking.

No bandages, at this rate you'd bleed out before your got back to the wall. Thinking fast you ripped up your shirt and then tightly wrapped it around your hand. You were so focused on your wound you failed to hear the fast approaching thumps until they were right on top of you. Looking up a Titan had jumped, mouth wide open, at Hange.

"Hange!" You screamed jumping towards her just as your vision went black.

*Levi POV*

You hid yourself in the trees a little way away from where (Y/N) had led the horses. A glint from Hange's hand told you that she was giving (Y/N) a knife. Your eyes widened a bit watching the scene closely.

You saw Hange point and then (Y/N) pause with the knife resting against her palm. You could tell what was going to happen next. Does Hange think that (Y/N) is a Titan?

You watched as she dragged it across her palm flinching "Fuck!"

(Y/N)'s shout, made you chuckle to yourself. You couldn't hear the rest of their conversation, but (Y/N) not shifting made you sigh in relief that she wasn't a Titan. A distant thumping drew your attention, a Titan was racing towards the pair. Instantly reacting, you released your hooks into the tree next over lowering yourself to the floor and then dashing across the open plain towards the pair.

You saw the Titan jump, mouth wide open at Hange when (Y/N) screamed and jumped towards Hange.

"(Y/N)!" You shouted.

Just as you shouted you saw her shift but not like a Titan. Her entire body changed, becoming the Wyvern. Her head got thrown back, spikes and scales protruding from the face, the neck extending as she grew larger. Her arms sprung out, spreading and fanning out into wings as the rest of the body followed the trend of sprouting scales from beneath her skin.

You stopped in surprise at the transformation as the titans jaws shut down on its shoulder instead of Hange. It roared in pain, then turned and clamped its own jaws on down on the titans nape before ripping out its spinal cord effectively killing the Titan in one, devastating blow. Standing on its back legs, it stood up and once again and roared before expanding its wings and then bringing them down sending off a massive wind making you cover your face from the dry dust being kicked up.

"(Y/N)!" It sounded like Hange.

Looking, you saw Hange get up from the floor where she was lying, screaming at the escaping Wyvern. At least Hange was still alive, that would have been difficult to explain.

"Hange!" You shouted.

She visibly flinched and then turned to you "Levi?".

"Hange! Do you want to explain what the fuck is going on!" You shouted this for the first time, making her flinch.

"I guess you did hear me and (Y/N) yesterday then" she looked down.

"Yeah I did, now explain" you stepped towards her.

*Time Skip*

You saw the Wyvern land in a group of trees in the very distance, she had never left your sight as you chased her down on horseback.

Hange had explained everything to you, so you had sent her back with (Y/N)'s horse while you chased after the out of control beast.

As you got closer, blood splatters started to appear around you on the floor and trees of the forest that the beast had landed in. Sighing, you edged your horse faster into the trees, you would find her no matter what.

*Hange's POV*

"Erwin!" You burst through his office door without knocking.

"Hange! You're back early! Had a nice day out?" he didn't even look up from his paperwork.

"Uhhhhh about that" you said.

"Ok. What have you done this time?" He finally looked up at you looking annoyed.

"Ok I'll tell you but don't get mad" you edged forward and sat in the chair in front of his desk.

"Hange just tell me!" he sounded like he was getting even more annoyed.

"I kind of took (Y/N) outside the walls for an experiment, but it went really wrong" you couldn't look at him.

"Explain exactly what happened" his voice was monotone.

"I think that (Y/N) might be the Wyvern that piped up during Annie's attack and so in secret I took her out of the walls to test this theory and it turns out I was right and she shifted to save me from a Titan but then lost control and flew away." You explained, not stopping, getting out all the information then taking a deep breath right at the end.

"I'm guessing Levi is dealing with the issue" Erwin didn't sound angry.

"Yeah he sent me back to tell you and bring the horses" you nodded.

"Ok so if (Y/N) is one of those things we can only assume that the other three with her might also be something similar" he suggested.

"Yeah maybe what would you like me to do sir?" You asked.

"Get them all and put them in a cell. I don't want to do it, but it's the safest way. Then one by one we can take them outside and test your theory. Do you know how they change?" He asked.

"A little, the pain and objective test didn't work, so I think that they change when the situation is life threatening to them. This is the only idea I have but this is the only thing that changed (Y/N) when she did." You answered.

"Ok gather them up with Moblit and if you two have any trouble just call one of the cadets." He nodded dismissing you.

You instantly burst out the room, running down the corridor toward the room where Georgie was staying and then bursting through that door making the three people inside jump. Luckily it was the three you were after this entire time.

"You guys I know this is very sudden, but you have to go with me to the cellar it's very important" you explained waving your hands just as Moblit appeared behind you.

"Ok, but why?" Georgie asked.

"We believe you can change into things like the Wyvern and we would like to test it out while keeping everyone else in the building safe" you explain.

"Fair enough" Will said getting up and walking toward you.

"Lead the way then" Jack followed

You nodded happily walking back out the room.

*Time skip*

You had pulled Georgie outside, deciding to test her first. The only way to do this was to put her in life threatening danger which she obviously wouldn't like the idea of, so you didn't tell her about the gun in your jacket.

"Ok so Hange how do we test this" Georgie called.

"Like this" you turned pointing the gun at Georgie.

Her eyes widened, and she threw up her hands in alarm "What Hange stop please think about this"

"I'm sorry Georgie this is the only way I know to test this, you can't change like normal shifters" you closed you eyes pulling the trigger. "I'm sorry"

BANG!


	10. Chapter 10

*Still Hanges POV*

You opened your eyes to a loud roar and jumped back in surprise. Where Georgie previously was now stood a giant white wolf with spikes protruding from its nape.

Where Georgie previously was now stood a giant white wolf with spikes protruding from its nape 

"Woah" you said, looking up in awe.

It's eyes narrowed on you, clearly pissed from you shooting at it. "I'm sorry Georgie but it was the only way, please don't kill me".

It rolled its eyes and looked up letting out a large howl to the sky. She's in control? "Georgie are you in control".

She nodded your head at you showing that she under stood, lying down so that she was closer to your height. How was she in control? (Y/N) wasn't both of the times she turned.

"Squad leader I think it would be wise if we tested the other two" Moblit called from beside you.

"Yes good idea" you jumped up running back towards the cellar.

*Time Skip*

Now in front of you were 3 giant beasts. Georgie the giant wolf.

Will the giant snake

Finally Jack the giant Chimera 

Finally Jack the giant Chimera

All of them were completely in control of themselves which make you excited but also confused

All of them were completely in control of themselves which make you excited but also confused.

"Right time to experiment" you said jumping around.

"Wait this wasn't the experiment" Moblit shouted.ur

"No. Now it's time to see what these baby's can do!" You screeched.

*Levi's POV*

You sliced the nape of a 12m Titan, quickly coming around and slicing a smaller one next to it. Titans had become a big problem this far away from the walls, this didn't make sense though because surely the titans should be right next to the wall where the people were all clustered.

You didn't have much time to think about it though as another large hand came swiping at you from the side. You flipped and avoided it, setting your hooks into a nearby tree and pulling yourself up and onto a high branch and looking around at the titans.

The ones you had killed were steaming on the floor as more titans stepped into your view. You could tell there were a few abnormals.

"Where are they all coming from?" You spoke to nothing.

You knew you had no time to deal with all the titans around and so started to look for a quick exit and find (Y/N). Behind you there were no titans yet, so you quickly used this opportunity and zipped away.

You followed the blood splats, stumbling onto broken and fallen trees, finally you spotted a long scaly tail from the Wyvern and followed it to where you found its head curled into the body.

"Tch (Y/N), why is it you causing me all these problems" you rolled your eyes stood in front of her head.

You tapped its head but nothing happened, it just growled at you and moved away, staying asleep, like some grumpy teenager. You heard big thumps obviously from a titans step so turned and then zipped towards it. It took you a little while to find it but eventually you did and then sliced its neck quickly killing it before it got anywhere near (Y/N).

You turned back and zipped to where you originally found the tail but stopped in place when you got there. Instead of a tail there was just an outline in the dusty ground from where it used to be, obviously she must have shifted back while you were occupied. Sighing you walked following the outline of the body to hopefully where (Y/N) would be sleeping in her human form.

*(Y/N) POV*

The village...

The one from your dream...

Frozen in time...

You were stood in the middle of the small village. Fire covered the buildings around you but it wasn't flickering like it normally would it was completely still. People were frozen in their places, either mid run or even in some cases mid death. Their eyes were wide open with fear, their mouth the same, stuck in a silent scream.

Your head moved around quickly with shock. This was a scene from your dream but this time your were physically there, standing there, body and soul. You pinched yourself feeling no pain, dreaming then?

"Shocking, actually being here isn't it?" A voice made you spin around to see the familiar blue figure.

"It's you?" You tilted your head in confusion.

"Yes, I'm glad you remember me?" He smiled at you then turned his head towards the scene.

You didn't say anything for a while hoping that he'd explain himself but you soon became impatient. "What is this?".

"I wanted you to show you something" he spoke half answering you question.

"Yes I remember, this dream..." you trailed off.

"It's not a dream (Y/N), it's your memory" he spoke.

"This is real?" You asked.

"Yes it was real. It's your past. Now it's no more than a memory but I need it to help keep you out of danger" his words made you stop.

Help me what?

"I can see by your face that you're confused. Come let's take a walk" he gestured to you so you followed.

You walked next to him, looking at the scene. Him pointing made you look "There. Look".

There frozen was the woman from your dream, Camila. You remembered that was what she was called, she was knelt down in front of a basket.

"Before you ask just watch" he didn't look at you.

As soon as your head turned towards the scene it played out instantly in front of you. You could see tears run down Camila's face and drop from her chin to the floor "(Y/N), my child...".

You watched as she reached into the basket before she continued speaking "I wish you were never caught up in this mess. I wish that you could just live a normal human life, to leave our sub-species behind. I wish that you would never have to see or feel this type of loss"

The man from beside you appeared behind the basket looking upset "wha-" you got cut off by the same man next to you.

"Shhhh..." there were two of him.

"WHERE IS SHE!" The shout of an angry male voice made you jump and snap out of your thoughts.

Looking away from the woman and towards the voice you saw an angry man storming towards you. You stepped away from him bumping into the blue man behind you.

"That's Andrew" The man behind you explained just as Andrew passed through you heading quickly towards Camila.

"(Y/N) child... I give you my power..." Just after Camila finished a bright flash of light made you shield your eyes.

When you could see again you saw Andrew holding Camila up by the neck, the basket and the blue man gone.

"Your kind will be exterminated" he said.

"Your too late I've already transferred my power" she gripped his wrist.

"What?" His hand tightened and a loud snap filled the air, Camila quickly going limp. But this time the dream didn't stop.

"Farther" a shout was heard just as he dropped Camila's limp body to the floor. Andrew looked away from the voice towards where your blue friend had gone with the basket.

"I have failed" Andrew fell to his knees.

"Father!" A young boy around the age of 15 crouched down next to Andrew.

"It's up to you now. Find them. Find the changers and kill the four that got away" Andrew grabbed his sword from the ground.

"Father no!" The boy screamed as the man thrust the sword into his stomach.

"This is your job now" Andrews breathing stopped and he too went limp right next to Camila who he had murdered before.

The scene stopped on the boys distraught face.

"What? Why did you stop it?" Your head moved to the man next to you.

"Because this is what I wanted to show you" he didn't look at you still.

"Your not making any sense" you grumbled.

"The boy. He's what I wanted to show you" he turned he head to you.

"What about him?" You asked.

"You need to be carful of him. As you heard he's been left to kill the changers by his father. Changers meaning you and your friends. Him and his gang live in this country, moving here just after the walls crumbled, they live with the titans... where your people used to live before they were wiped out by his people" he explained.

"So he's my biggest problem here?" You asked.

"Yes and I fear that this will continued as long as one of your species both live" he followed.

"So they're not human?" You asked.

"There like you. There half human, but they aren't as powerful as you, they can't turn like you, they just posses great strength and the ability to remain undetected by titans." He answered.

"So if I met this guy he'd probably kill me?" You sighed.

"Not straight away" he shook his head.

"Oh so that's good then" you smiled a bit, relived.

"No. Trust me. I'm guessing he'll torture you for information on where your friends are and trust me, when he's done with you you'll wish that you were dead." The mans voice shook.

"So what should I do?" You looked down.

"Don't give him the information. He's going to torture you wether you give the information or not so if you want to stay alive long enough for rescue I wouldn't give it to him" he told you.

A sharp pain from your stomach made you gasp and fall you your knees crying out in pain.

"(Y/N)?" The scenery changes to the nothingness as he rushed to your side.

Pulling your hand away you saw a red stain it. Looking down to where the pain was coming from you saw a dark red spreading rapidly on your scouts uniform.

"You have to go, you're in trouble" the man quickly said you senses going black straight after.

You saw nothing but black. But your ears slowly started coming back to you, you heard murmurs around you. There was someone there in front of you.

The same sharp pain in your stomach made you scream out and open your eyes to reality. Heaving big breaths, you eyes narrowed at the person in front of you.

"I was wondering how long it would take till you woke up".


	11. Chapter 11

"What? Nothing to say to me?" There was a wicked smile on the face in front of you.

Looking down to where the pain was coming from, you saw a long sword running through your stomach and into the tree behind you sticking you to it.

"Oh yes sorry about that, we weren't quite prepared for your arrival. So that sword through you is just to keep you from moving about or escaping while we get the chains. And maybe also a little for my enjoyment." You looked back to the person in front of you who started to laugh.

In front of you was the one person the blue man warned you about just moments before. Although he wasn't a boy anymore, but more of a man. He reached down and grabbed the sword, he played with it a bit, pulling it a bit and then forcing it back through the same wound, making the bark of the tree crack under the pressure.

"Ahhhh!" you screamed, then began breathing heavily while squinting and closing your eyes to try and alleviate some of the pain.

"Well at least I got something out of your mouth" he laughed again.

"So what's your name then? I know your fathers but not yours" he became very serious at the mention of his father.

"Josh, but that's not for you to use" he kicked you, hard, in the thigh.

You squeaked then turned on him as he spoke again " so what about you? What's your name?" He crouched down in front of you and you glared at him in disgust.

You blinked and then finally spoke "(Y/N)"

"That's a nice name" he reached out and flicked the end of the long sword making you wince while giving you a creepy smile.

"Well, nice to meet you (Y/N)" he held out his hand but you just glared at him.

"Not a shaker I see" he smirks at you.

"Not when the person trying to shake my hand is responsible for sticking a sword through me" you growled at him.

"Well I need to keep you trapped and didn't have my chains" he smiled at you still.

"What are you going to do to me?" You asked.

He grabbed your chin "I'm going to chain you up like the animal you are and drag you back to my base" he stopped smiling at you tugging at your chin.

You didn't say anything to him, you quickly moved your head trying to get out of his strong grip. You felt bruising. You failed to get out and he quickly snapped your head back, you felt the muscle in your neck pull causing pain just before more pain followed with the impact from the tree.

He smiled while you continued to wince, his smile was evil and you felt fear creep into your soul. You could feel the blood run down the back of your neck and then back from the impact to your head.

"I have to say (Y/N), your Wyvern form, it's quite impressive. I'll give you credit for that" he looked away from you.

"Thank you. I try my hardest" you obviously didn't have a clue what you were doing but you weren't going to let him know that.

He scowled at you then turned and walked away to where some of his men stood on guard. You couldn't hear what they were talking about and he looked pretty preoccupied so you focused down on the sword in your stomach.

The sword was blocking all the heavy blood flow so you just needed something for after you pulled it out. Looking to your hand you saw that the make shift bandage had gone and must have come off when you transformed. You were left with a scabbed up dirty looking wound on its way to healing.

You sighed and once again started to rip at your shirt while also glancing at Josh every few seconds, making sure that he didn't catch you. Once you hand a good amount you bunched it and put it in your mouth, this would keep your pained cries muffled. You then grabbed the hilt of the sword and pulled it.

Slowly it dislodged for the tree and then from your body with great pain. You whimpered when it was finally fully gone, you saw the blood start to run from the wound making you slightly dizzy at the sudden blood loss. You quickly tied your piece of shirt tightly around the wound stemming the bleed a bit.

You went to stand when a massive force to the side of your head sent you tumbling face first to the ground. The wound on the back of your head throbbed so much that you almost missed someone talking to you "think you could escape did you?".

A massive surge of pain followed as you felt the sword you tossed away, being forced back through your body and into the ground, on the opposite side to your last sword wound giving you another painful wound. You cried out and punched the floor in pain.

"Now be a good little beast and stay still while I chain you up" Josh smirked at you.

You felt cold metal being shut around your ankles and then being wrapped around your legs all the way to your hips. You then felt your arms being roughly forced behind your back, the same cool metal around your wrists being wrapped around your body. Finally a metal collar was oil around your neck, a long chain leading from the collar and then to the hands of Josh.

"I'm not a dog" you growled.

Josh just smirked at you and then quickly pulled the sword out of your body making you once again shout "and how do you expect me to walk like this" you growled and you voice darkened.

"I don't expect you to walk , I'm going to drag you" and with that he set off walking towards the cart that had originally brought the chains.

As soon as the chain was pulled tight you started to be dragged across the floor by the neck, you winced and your face tightened as you felt bits of rock and sticks stab into your two open wounds on your stomach, as the bit of shirt you tied around your self rolled down with the drag exposing your other wound.

The short 10m distance from where you had been chained and the cart that brought said chains felt like an age due to the pain constantly shooting through you, you hurt all over and the dragging obviously wasn't helping. You tried to breathe and think about something other than the pain but it was difficult and hardly worked.

You felt embarrassed by the way you were being treated, this was stripping away your basic human rights, something that you had become too comfortable with in your modern daily life. Here in this world you were all alone with no laws or defence system to fall back on. You head dropped to the floor, you knew you were in some serious trouble but currently you would have to deal with it, not knowing if someone was coming to help or not.

You and Hange had left the safety of the walls with no one else but you two knowing what you were doing, no one knew you were even out there. You didn't even know if Hange was alive to come and help you or go back to the scouts for back up. Your mind went blank after you dove at Hange to defend her from the Titan.

"Get her on the cart" you heard Josh say.

You felt two sets of hands grab you after Josh's order. You watched as the floor got further away as you were lifted, then it blurred as you were thrown it the front of the cart causing a bang and a shout from you simultaneously, from the impact of you hitting the cart.

You watched as Josh climbed up into the cart smirking at your pained expression. You glared at him hatred burning behind your eyes and he smirked more feeling your hatred.

"That's not very nice" he sat on a chair next to you and put his feet up on your on your side.

You watched as some of his men also got in to the cart all glaring at you with hatred. Everyone here hated you, that much you could tell. You could feel it from all around, you were slightly confused as to why, but also you had a good idea as to why. You knew it was because of the war but you were still confused as to why or even how that war started.

"Let's go" Josh ordered the driver.

You felt the truck begin to move, you shut your eyes breathing for a bit to ebb the pain. You finally opened your eyes, straining as you look up towards the trees, still breathing letting the beauty of your surroundings take you away from your current situation.

Your breath caught and your eyes widened when you saw a blur of a person zip above you and into the trees on the other side. Your eyes widened instantly recognising the figure, Levi?

He made eyes contact with you as he was flying, he was here to rescue you, you could tell from his grim expression. Hange was alive and went to got back up. Your eyes scanned the tree lining trying to spot back up with him.

You trusted Levi you really did you just knew that these people around you weren't completely human. Levi by himself with full humans, you would let it happen but you knew that Levi did know what they were capable of, you didn't want him to get hurt because you got caught.

Making eyes contact with Levi again you shook your head, slightly, at him telling him to stand down, you saw his eyes widen, but then he nodded understanding and you watched as he flew away in the direction you were being carted.

You were slightly more relived now Levi knew where you were, and hopefully he could come back with help and rescue you.

"Oi why are you looking at?" Josh kicked you in your stomach close to your wound making you suck in a breath as he turned his head and eyes to where Levi just was.

"Nothing just ignore me" you looked at him.

"You know day dreaming in your situation isn't a very safe idea" he kicked you onto your front.

"Not plotting are we?" He got very close to your face.

"No" you side glared at him.

"I don't think you know just how happy I am to finally have you in my grasp" he grabbed your chin again.

"I have a rough idea of how happy you are" you said back.

"Do you? I can finally finish what my father couldn't. All I need is information from you as I run my sword through your chest ending your miserable species" he growled at you getting serious.

He threw your head back against the cart sending more soon through your neck and head. You felt more blood run down your head and this time down your face because of the position you were in.

Josh's feet were rested on your back you face turned towards him and his men. You sighed hoping that you wouldn't have to wait too long for help.

*Levi's POV*

*Flashback*

You had gotten near to where you thought (Y/N)'s human form would be when you heard talking, peering through the bush you saw a man standing over (Y/N) playing with a sword stuck through her. You felt anger boil in your blood from what you were seeing, you were going to snap that mans neck when you got the chance.

Looking around you saw other men obviously standing guard, you didn't move to get (Y/N) realising it was going to be a suicide attempt with the weapons they had. Their guns and swords were obviously much more advanced than the ones inside the walls, putting you at a missive disadvantage with your ODM gear.

You watched as (Y/N) tried to escape only to be stabbed back to the floor. You almost accidentally called out to her in wanting, but the man quickly advancing on her occupied form, but you stopped yourself at the last second.

What was wrong with you, you had never been like this, almost calling out to someone and giving up your position was not something you had ever even thought about doing before. (Y/N) had already had a really big impact on your life. Maybe Hange was right, I do like her. The sudden realisation made your eyes widened, you were going to save her so that you could tell her how you feel before it's too late.

*Flashback End*

That took you to where you are now, flying through the trees following (Y/N), determined to save her. You zipped across the cart high enough so that they didn't notice you, you looked at (Y/N) and made eye contact with her. She looked awful, blood at the corner of her lips, dirt and blood mangled across her front, face pale.

She surprised you though, you watched as her eyes glanced around the trees possibly looking for back up before she looked back in her eyes and then shook her head determined. Doesn't she trust me? You felt that stab in your heart with great pain from her distrust. No she must trust me I'm not called humanities strongest for nothing.

Unless... she knows something I don't. You regained your composure and looked back to her nodding. You flew away from the cart following the tracks from the cart when it brought the chains from what you can assume is their base.

You found a cave at the end of the trail, their base? And took out your map marking down its location so you could find it again later when you had back up.

*Time skip*

You had ridden back to the safety of the walls and scouts HQ as fast as you could. Instantly you jumped off the horse and ran straight through the front doors towards Erwin's Study. You burst through the doors, without knocking, making everyone inside jump. Hange, Moblit, Erwin, Georgie, Will and Jack all looked at you in shock.

"Levi. I trust you found (Y/N) alright?" Erwin asked you.

"Yes and no. I fou-" Hange cut you off

"What do you mean yes and no" she frowned.

"If you let me finish four eyes I was about to explain" you growled at her not happy with the interruption.

"Sorry carry on. I'm just worried about (Y/N)" she looked away from you obviously upset.

"I found her, the problem is she's been captured by some group of men" you explained.

"Wait people outside the wall?" Hange shouted suddenly becoming excited.

You rolled your eyes, god the mood swings on this woman. "Yes" you nodded.

"Why didn't you get her back? You're fully capable of that, Mr. humanities strongest" you heard Erwin take a dig at your pride obviously annoyed.

"(Y/N) signalled me not to. She knows something about them, and their weapons were far more advanced than our ODM gear." you responded with a glare.

No one said anything so you continued "I've come back for back up, let me take my squad and we'll go and rescue her".

"Seems smart. Go I give you permission. She's important in our war against the titans." Erwin nodded.

You went to turn when Hange stopped you "take me my squad and the trio with you" she nodded towards Will, Jack and Georgie.

"You and your squad can come since it's your fault in the first place that we are in this mess. Them three however I won't allow, I don't think three amateurs are good enough for something like this" you glared at them trying to threaten them out of the idea.

"We discovered that they're changers Levi, they currently are some of the best assets we've got. Along with Eren who is in your squad." Hange explained.

"Like (Y/N)?" you asked.

Hange nodded so you followed "Fine but they better not fuck this up or I will punish them myself. I need (Y/N) alive" you growled starting to leave.

"Don't we all." You heard Erwin murmur clearly annoyed that his plan to take on the titans had been postponed due to this incident.

"Now get ready we leave at sun set" your ordered.

"Sun set that's not enough time" you heard Hanges screech.

Ignoring her you left the room heading to the mess hall, where you knew your special group of brats would be stuffing there disgusting messy faces. Sunset gave you enough time for a quick bite to eat and a quick cup of tea to calm your nerves ready for (Y/N).

You entered the mess hall and instantly started to order your squad around "Squad Levi! Gear up we've got a rescue mission coming up, we leave at sunset so make it quick. I'll give you more information later."

They instantly began moving as you left for the kitchen to make your tea. Hold on (Y/N) we're coming for you. You sighed finally reaching the kitchen and getting some tea slowly starting to calm yourself for (Y/N)'s rescue.


	12. Chapter 12

*(Y/N) POV*

Your neck relaxed allowing your head to rest on the floor of the cart. This lets the rest of your body relax a bit, a wave of tiredness washed over you as you lay on the moving cart. Josh's feet still rested on you, rocking with the cart, causing you slight pain with every movement.

You tried to send the sharp pains to the back of your mind in an attempt to desperately try to sleep or even just pass out and faint, wanting to get away from the world even just for a minute. Your eyes drooped a bit only allowing a little bit of light through to your eyes.

Your eyes finally fully closed only allowing you to hear what was going on around you, in your surroundings. You heard talking and quickly realised that it was Josh talking to his men.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking... why are we keeping her alive?" You heard one of his men ask.

"We can't kill her yet, we need to find out where her friends are. We were lucky enough to find this one when we did. If we don't get the information about her friends, they would be killed by age before we could get to them" you heard Josh explain.

"Is that so bad, at least they'll be dead" you heard another man murmur clearly to himself. 

"Yes but their children won't be. They could restart there old poor excuse for a village and we would be none the wiser." You heard Josh growl clearly loosing patience, you felt his feet lift from your body and be stomped down in front of you.

"I'm sorry sir, you're right" you heard the two men whimper in fear.

"Damn right I am" Josh said getting in the last word.

With the feet no longer placed on you there was a lot less pain allowing you to slip into a deep sleep. Once the darkness covered you, you quickly realised that you were sat in the nothingness so you instantly shouted out to the man you saw before.

"Hey blue man! Where are you?" Your voice carried through the darkness.

"(Y/N). You called?" you heard from behind you.

You turned seeing the man you called for and quickly began to talk "I'm in trouble".

"I know" He answered his face quickly turning upset.

"What! Then why haven't you gotten me out of there yet" your voice sounded distressed.

"I cant" he looked away from you.

"Why not? You could come and get me like last time in my dream, or reality or whatever it was, you could-" he put his hand up to stop you.

"I can't do that even again... I don't have the power" he told you still not looking at you.

"What? What is that supposed to mean?" You took a step back in surprise trying to get him to meet your eyes.

"The ability I have to go to the real world was all used up when I moved you to a different universe last time, to this universe again in your sleep. I didn't realise it but whenever I move different organisms to a universe that they don't belong in it drains my power to continue doing it. Even the first time I almost didn't take you away, it took Camila begging me, for me to finally give in. My final trip where I took you back to this world was the final trip, But that came with a price, now I can't even leave this nothingness, I am stuck here for the rest of eternity only able to look upon the world." He explained but still wouldn't look at you.

You looked away from him realising that you were all alone. You both stood meters apart not saying anything just thinking. You head shot up to look at the blue man speaking quite loud with your realisation.

"Can you bring... can you bring Levi..." you asked, the look on your face making it obvious you are pleading. "can you bring him here, to the nothingness? So that we can talk" you asked.

"You can probably do that yourself" he finally looked at you and laughed.

"What?" Your eyebrows furrowed.

"Well I didn't bring you here. You brought yourself here. Thats why I wasn't around when you first called" he smiled at you.

"Really?!? I can do that?!" your eyes widened.

"Well apparently, it was even a bit of a surprise for me. Just think of Levi, if you want him in front of you he should appear" he instructed.

You nodded thinking about Levi, you smiled when thinking about him. You loved him, you knew that and had admitted that even before you have met him. When you would be sat at home watching Attack on Titan on repeat, giddy smiling and jumping like Hange whenever he came on screen, like a proper fan girl.

You felt a flash of heat and felt saw light through your eyes lids. You opened your eyes smiling at the confused man standing in front of you.

"Levi" you whispered.

He turned quickly, clear surprise on his face when he saw you. "(Y/N)... what the fuck is going on!" He looked around in confusion at the darkness.

You giggle at his reaction just glad to see a familiar face, you then blushed and looked away from him. "Levi" another whisper of his name left your lips.

*Levi's POV*

You had finished making your tea and was walking through the now empty mess hall when Eren stopped you.

"Sir may I ask something?" He was clearly nervous.

You nodded with a scowl allowing him to continue what he wanted to say "what has happened to (Y/N)?" Eren fiddled with his hands sweat clearly dripping down his face.

"I'll give you that information later when I tell everyone else at the same time. I'm not repeating myself Jaeger, now stop being a brat and get ready" you moved past him but he made you stop.

"Oh I am ready sir." he smiled at you which only made you frown further.

"Good then leave me alone" you carried on walking feeling his eyes on you as you left.

You were about halfway through the door when your vision went funny making you stop. You then heard Eren call out to you right before you fell backwards and blacked out hitting the floor hard.

A black void surrounded you making you tense up in alarm and defence at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Levi..." you heard a whisper from behind you.

You quickly turned you eyes widening at the sight in front of you. "(Y/N)... what the fuck is going on?".

You heard a giggle come from (Y/N) which actually made your heart melt a bit. You heard another "Levi" leave her lip. This caused you to stop looking around and just looked at her as she made eye contact with you.

"I thought you had been kidnapped and beaten up. How did you escape?" You walked over to her slowly.

"I haven't escaped Levi. I'm still there now." She looked away from you clearly upset.

"What?" You where very confused with everything she was saying.

She didn't say anything so you gave her a more straight forward question. "Can you please tell me what's going on."

She laughed again and you felt your face heat up "wow. The famous Levi Ackerman actually being polite, you must be getting desperate".

"Well I'll admit to you I am a little desperate, so you better not tell any one" you quickly covered for yourself at the end.

"Awe I feel special" she blushed still smiling.

You congratulated yourself in your head for making her blush and be awkward around you. You stopped yourself from saying anything else wanting to know what was happening.

"Ok, so how are we speaking right now?" you asked getting back on track.

"This is called the nothingness, you, or shall I say I, can only access it when sleeping. I brought you here so we could talk and before you ask yes this is a dream but it is real, it's a bit hard to explain" she smiled at you and you nodded kind of understanding.

"So right now I'm asleep" you asked.

"Yeah sorry, your probably going to have quite a bad head when you wake up you hit it quite hard when you fell" she rubbed her nape guilty.

"Well then I'll have to punish you for that when we find you" you scowled at her already thinking of a punishment for her.

"So you are coming to rescue me then?" She smiled really bright again.

"Of course. I- I mean WE are coming to get you" you slipped up and quickly corrected yourself.

She didn't notice this and spoke again "Thank god I was getting worried you took my head shake wrong".

"No I read it right. You didn't want me to rescue you on my own I'm still unclear why as I am perfectly capable" you crossed your arms.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about" she said.

"Ok I'm listening" you nodded to her.

"Those people who have me, they're not fully human. They live outside the walls because the titans can't track them like they do with normal humans. They're stronger than humans, like super strong. They just can't change like me. They also have large numbers, your going to need a strong strategic plan and probably Eren to use his Titan shifting abilities" she explained.

"Right. I'm also bringing your three friend that can shift like you. Which was recently discovered by Hange" as you told her this her eyes widened.

"No!" She shouted

"What?" The surprise at her sudden outburst was obvious.

"You can't bring them. You'd be playing right into there hands, they want them, that's why they're beating me up and will torture me. The only reason I'm still alive is because they don't know where my friends are" she seemed panicked.

"Ok that's helpful to know. I can try and persuade them to not come. But it'll be difficult because of how much they want to come a rescue you. Also Hange is desperate for them to come as of how much of an asset they are in a fight" you explained to her.

"I understand, if you can't persuade them to stay back then it would be wise to at least keep their faces hidden and not turn until it is absolutely necessary" she told you.

"Ok I'll try. We are supposed to be leaving at sunset so we should reach you by tomorrow morning" you told her.

"Wait until tomorrow night, the darkness will cover you from them better and allow you and your squad to recuperate from the long journey" she said.

"Right sounds smart" you nodded.

"I'll try and reach you again tomorrow about mid day so that you can tell me the big plan" she smiled at you then laughed again.

"Right that's also smart" you said making her laugh again.

"Right... are you ok? What's been happening?" You asked in concern.

She hesitated not looking at you her mouth opening and closing repeatedly trying to find the words to answer you, clearly not trying to worry you.

"By your reaction I'm guessing it's not so good... don't fucking lie to me (Y/N)" you growled at her.

"I'm in pain, they have hurt me but I'm ok enough" she murmurs.

"Can you last until tomorrow night?" You asked grabbing her arm.

"Yes they won't kill me until they know where Georgie, Jack and Will are" she spoke.

You saw her start to wince multiple times, you frowned but said nothing when she finally spoke frantically.

"Time to go" it was a shout.

You went to speak and ask her what was happening when and bright light covered your vision making you shut your eyes quickly.

When you opened them again you saw the white ceiling, obviously of one of the medical rooms.

"Guys he's awake" you heard a voice and turned to it.

You saw everyone gathered for the mission standing next to your bed looking at you expectedly. "What?" You growled.

"Well you're definitely alright" Hange laughed.

You rolled your eyes sitting up then immediately grabbing your head, you felt a lump where you clearly hit your head. You then climbed out of the bed standing up and walking towards the group. You had to stop yourself for a bit feeling a bit light headed from the pain in your head.

"What time is it?" You asked still growling.

"About 9:00 ish why" Hange said again.

"9:00! We're late gear up we're leaving right now" you began yelling.

"No levi. I cancelled the mission due to your ill health" Erwin frowned.

"I'm fine. We leave... NOW!" You yelled again.

"You just fainted" Hange stressed.

You sighed and pinched the bridge of your nose "that was (Y/N). She has this interesting ability to bring any person to this mental space called the nothingness where we could freely talk, but we both have to be in sleep, which is why I fainted."

"WHAT!!!! TELL ME MOOOOOORRRRRRREEEEEEE!" Hange shouted and ran at you arms stretched out at you.

You stepped to the side avoiding her "No! We don't have time shitty glasses, you can ask (Y/N) yourself when we rescue her".

"AHHHH I WIIIIIIILLLLLLLLL!" Her voice went really deep and cracked multiple times.

You rolled your eyes at her "she told me some things that will be helpful with her rescue and also one more thing".

You stopped turning towards her friends "you can't come".

"What? No. We have to (Y/N) is our friend" Will argued.

"She said you can't. You'll make it worse for her, they're after you to kill you. The only reason she's still alive is because they don't have you" your voice was strong.

"Don't care, we're coming and there is nothing you can do to stop us" Jack glared at you.

You shot your signature glare back stopping him from glaring at you any more. "Fine but everything you do doesn't happen unless I allow it".

They nodded at you smiling glad that they could come. "Suit up we're leaving. You have ten minutes".

"Levi-" you cut Erwin off.

"We leave in ten minutes" you looked at Erwin.

You didn't know why you were being like this, all rebellious and going against Erwin, just like you would when you first started at the survey corps. You heard Hange's annoying giggling made you and Erwin turned to her eyebrows raised.

"Don't be angry at him Erwin, he's in love" she exaggerated the word love.

You rolled your eyes at her when Erwin began to speak "well then in that case I'm coming with you" you could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I'm not in love" you scowled feeling embarrassed from all the eyes one you.

"Ten minutes everyone" Erwin shouted leaving with everyone else.

As Hange want to walk past you still laughing you stuck you leg out making her trip over and land on her face with an "oof".

"Hey! What was that for" she looked at you scowling.

"For lying" you grumbled and walked out leaving her on the floor.

You heard her scramble to her feet and then running as she caught up with you "you do love her though. You and your little heart eyes are the liar in this situation" she ran and caught up with you getting way to close and pointing at your face.

You said nothing just giving her a side look to tell her to shut up. Hange obviously didn't get the message and kept rambling.

"Glasses if you don't shut up and get ready to leave I'm going to shove your head into the ground and leave you behind" you threatened.

"Nooooooo! Ok I'm going but we're talking about this later" she ran and then turned around pointing back at you.

"Not happening shitty glasses" you shouted.

"Yes it is. You can't stop me" you heard from the end of the corridor.

You rolled your eyes deciding not to answer her knowing it get you no where. Following after her but walking, you yourself went out to prepare to leave knowing you would have to make up some time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter does have some gruesome torture scenes when they begin I'll put some ⚠️ ⚠️⚠️ so that you can skip it and then put the same things at the end of it.

"Alright listen up!" Erwin called in a loud voice.

His voice slowly brought the murmuring down to silence, the small group of people in formation around you slowly turned to face you. Your new squad (after the female titan attack), Hange's squad and the three brats that insisted on coming all looked your way. This meant that including you, Hange and Erwin, there were 17 of you going on the rescue mission.

It wasn't a very large amount of people considering you'd be fighting super strong people in Titan infested land. But you didn't need to bring anymore scouts and endanger them for what would hopefully be a simple rescue mission. Also as a rule by Erwin, this would be the only rescue mission. If this failed, there would be no retry so you had to be very precise for this to work.

"Levi will now explain to you everything you need to know about the upcoming mission" Erwin looked over to you.

You nodded as there eyes all focused on you "Your all going to be following us outside the walls on a rescue mission, I have the location marked down on a map I currently have in my back pocket but you don't need to worry about that you just need to follow us. Me, Erwin and Hange will finish our plan when we get to our stop point, which is a small village just a little ways away from the point where (Y/N) is being held. The people who have kidnapped her aren't normal people, they are super strong and can not be detected by Titans which will be a problem for us, any titans spotted must be eliminated immediately for safety and also to not arouse suspicion. You all have to carefully listen to us the entire time we are outside the wall. More information later, now saddle up!".

"Yes sir!" They all shouted running to there horses.

You nodded in approval and then turned and walked over to your own horse, giving it a gentile pat and then and then climbing on. Looking behind you as everyone slowly gathered behind, waiting to head out.

Slowly you all filed through the streets at a walk behind Erwin. You couldn't kick your horse up into a gallop, much to your dismay, as there were civilians, who were now looking at you all in wonder and amazement. Finally you arrived at the final gate waiting for he garrison to open the gate and let you all lose.

"Scouts ready!" Erwin shouted.

Another, even louder, "yes sir" followed, they all fidgeted slightly ready to kick there horses into a much higher speed outside the walls. The sounds of metal and gears rolling as well as bricks cracking filled your ears, as the large stone walls began to move up slowly letting the bright warm light from the fading sunset hit your body giving everyone a soft orange glow.

"Scouts! Move out!" Erwin shouted and harshly sent his horse forward into an immediate gallop the rest of you quickly following.

The horses hoofs thunders against the slightly worn dry dusty ground, the houses of the abandoned town past by you quickly and a chosen few of scouts, outside of yours and Hanges squads, whipped around your small group killing off any titans that lunged for you.

Eventually you were all out of the village and in clear land, leaving the extra scouts behind you to finish off the last of the titans and then make there way to safety.

*Time Skip*

You had set up camp in the same small village that Hange and (Y/N) had been doing there secret experiment that had put you in this mess in the first place. Instead of pitching up tents you had used some of the abandoned houses, as it would be slightly safer than camping in the open and if a Titan were to attack, Especially with flimsy tents and nothing to grapple onto with your ODM gear the houses seemed all round safer.

Your squad members would each take shifts watching out for titans, where as you Hange and Erwin would be formulating a solid plan for later in the day when you would complete the rescue mission. This no sleeping would be very suited to you as you didn't usually sleep very much during the night, due to your insomnia, so sleeping in the day would be near impossible.

In front of you was a very plain drawing, the drawing was from your memory, and it was of the cave entrance that you had seen when you originally went to check the place out.

"It's very deep in the forest which would give us an advantage with our ODM gear. Did they look like they had anything that is capable of what our gear can do?" Hange asked.

"No I didn't see anything like it. However they did have guns, which is why I made sure we brought ours, their guns looked much more advanced than ours, however. I also had Sasha bring her bow and a quiver of arrows." You answered

"We'll definitely start high in the trees, this will give us good cover, from there we need to focus on taking out there outer defences." Erwin said

"Agreed, we'll surrounded there base using the trees, we'll divide the guards up between us, each taking out a fair amount for efficiency and this should also keep our cover from the people inside the cave much better" you added.

"Inside we have no idea what the layout is like so we have to move together as a group, Hanges squad will remain outside defending the entrance so that we can't be attacked from behind." Erwin said.

"What if there is any cut offs inside the cave, we shouldn't leave them without checking first" Hange brought up.

When no one said anything she continued "well to be honest I don't think the cave will be that deep, considering, it is my belief that these outsiders think that the shifters, like (Y/N), are taking cover inside the walls. This means that it would make sense that when the walls fell they moved into a temporary home, the cave, so that they can stay close to what they want"

You nodded "unfortunately they might have anticipated some one coming to her rescue so they'll have (Y/N) near to the back of the cave"

"Inside, if there are any split offs, like you said Hange, one of us superiors will take a small group and one shifter following down the split off until the end. They can then regroup with the main group afterwards." Erwin was dead serious.

"Right agreed. Also another thing to add which (Y/N) advised to me, is that everyone keeps their hood of there robes up, which will hide our faces and protect the shifters" you said.

Erwin nodded and you all continued planning. This continued until near midday when you excused yourself telling them that (Y/N) was going to try and contact you soon.

You went into the house that you'd be using for this small amount of time, you sat down with you head on the bit that you had wiped from dust earlier in the day. Soon your vision went funny just as it had before until finally you passed out.

*(Y/N) POV*

*Flashback*

You were speaking with Levi quite comfortably in the nothingness, when a sharp pain corsed through your body. You'd originally thought it was just your wounds and continued to talk after a small wince, but then an even more painful stab of pain followed making you realise that you were either being moved or hurt, probably both.

This caused you to quickly cut the conversation short "Time to go" you shouted

You saw him go to say something but you cut him off but quickly sending him back to the world of the conscious.

*Flashback End*

You quickly woke up with a gasp as you felt you harshly hit a stone cold floor, the natal chains around you making a clang on the floor and digging into your ribs where you lay on your front. You saw familiar boots stand in front of of your face as their owner crouched down in front of your face.

"Now boys if you don't mind getting her seated in that chair for me" he smirked as you were roughly lifted into the chair.

They then removed and reapplied your chains so that you were now securely attached to the chair, unable to move.

"So (Y/N) before this gets ugly, tell me, your friends, where are they?" He asked.

"I'm guessing... inside the walls. But honestly I'm not to sure." You were annoying him on purpose, you were gonna get hurt for lying anyway so why not just do it with sass and style.

⚠️⚠️⚠️ -torture start-

A sharp pain hit your cheek sending your head roughly sideways with a punch, you winced but that just made your face hurt more.

"Well then, let's try that again. Where are your friends? You said in the walls, but where in the walls?" He got very close to your face

"I don't know, maybe another punch will jog my memory" you said smirking back at him.

Another punch sent your face the other way, now both sides of your face ached. Coupled that with your two stomach wounds, head wound (which had probably become a concussion by now) and finally the pulled muscles in your neck meant that pain was basically coming from everywhere but your legs, but you were sure that would change soon.

"Do you think this is a joke?" Josh questioned you snarling.

"No, of course not. You want your information. However I'm not willing to give it to you" you looked him straight in the eyes, serious as you felt blood and spit from your mouth dribble down you chin and onto the floor.

"You know, if you keep annoying me like this I might just snap and kill you?" He threatened.

You laughed making him quirk a brow "if you do that you'll never find them and then your entire life would be a waste"

His eyes widened a bit clearly not realising you were still awake for his conversation with his men in the cart.

"Yeah I heard that conversation, you can't kill me until you know where my friends are" you smirked.

"When I'm done with you, your going to be in so much pain your gonna wish that you were really dead" he growled at you.

He moved away from your sorry figure, still snarling at you, he moved to the door and then walked out of it. You could hear some murmuring, you couldn't understand exactly what they were saying and you had no idea what time it was, but it clearly wasn't midday. Soon after a big man walked into the stone room with a set of scary looking tools.

*Time skip*

You suppressed a shout when the man roughly twisted you index finger with his metal clamps breaking it and leaving it horrible disfigured and turned oddly to the side. Your finger nail beds burnt and bled screaming out to you in protest of the missing nails that had been ripped off just moments before. He had been using a pattern, he would rip away the nail and then seconds later break the finger. However that was your last finger and your toes had gotten the same treatment earlier in the day making you afraid of what was coming next.

The guy looked at you waiting for you to speak, he had given up asking you the questions since there was only one, and instead would just stand and glare at you for a few seconds waiting for you to answer on your own, he would then punish you for not answering afterwards.

Once again you said nothing as he picked up a metal baseball bat and taking a massive swing at your right shin and hitting you dead on. You could feel the bone shatter and heard the crunch confirming what you felt. This left a massive and clear dent in your shin where the bone used to be whole, blood dripped down from from the mess which was now your shin. You curse at the fact the you were a shifter, not because they were now trying to kill you but more because they could torture you much harder without having to worry about you dying, something the man in front of you kindly explained.

You coughed up blood, your body clearly being worn down. Josh was right you did wish you were dead. However you refused to die until you told Levi your feelings. Your body finally gave up the struggle and you vomited all over your bare feet and the floor in front of you making the man step back with a look of disgust.

All that came up was stomach acid and chunks of congealed blood that has settle in your stomach during your beating, you hadn't eaten anything since you and Hange sneaked out of the walls, leaving nothing else to come up.

The vomit burnt your open nail beds on your toes causing you even more pain that you were already in, and the smell almost make you vomit again.

Rough hands forces up your droopy head, the hands then moved to your top roughly tearing open the top three buttons leaving your bruised chest on show. He looked at you again waiting for you to speak, you just shook you head signalling that you weren't going to say anything.

He turned and you heard the noise of him getting a different tool. His rough hands pushed your head up again and held you there, from the corner of your eyes you saw his other hand move to your exposed chest.

You felt flashing pain come from your chest and you cried out. You felt him cut into you with a small knife, like some sort of scalpel. You felt letters being carved into your chest as deep as the bone maybe even into the bone.

He finally finished and then moved away, smiling a dirty yellow toothed smile. Using a clean machete (the only clean thing in his tool box) he used it to show you your reflection, to show you what he wrote or should you say carved.

You eyes hazily focused on your reflection, you looked disgusting. Even the dirty Hange would frown at how disgusting you were. Your hair was matted with blood, mud and whatever else could be found in a forest. Dry and fresh blood covered your face and ran down your chin and neck. But clearly on you chest, although backwards in the reflection was the word 'Beast'.

Blood dripped down from each letter and soaked into the cream sport bra Georgie let you borrow for the day, staining it red. You coughed blood and vomited again, having to swallow it down to avoid extra pain. You saw the man roll his eyes and glance down at his watch eyes widening.

"See you after lunch Beast" he growled and left the room.

Realising it was midday you shakily spat out chunks of blood slowly trying to ebb the pain a bit so that you could contact Levi, like you promised.

⚠️⚠️⚠️-torture end-

Slowly your eyes closed and you lost consciousness leaving the damp, dark cave and appearing clean bodied in the nothingness. You then closed your eyes and wished for Levi to appear. Once again you felt the bright light and heat, finally hearing Levi's cold familiar voice.

"(Y/N)..."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another torture scene coming so I'll once again put ⚠️⚠️⚠️ in warning.

⚠️⚠️⚠️ -torture start-

Pain came from everywhere. You heard blood dripping to the floor. Your body had taken an absolute battering. Most normal humans would be dead by now, but your heart was still beating and prolonging your suffering.

The metal bat came down hard on your left arm, sending you further into this hell as you screamed. The bat bounced from the shear impact and then landed back in the same place, further shattering not only your bones, but your will to live. You clearly felt your arm break and you stupidly looked down to see the damage.

You could see that the skin was broken. Blood began instantly pouring out of the new wound. You could clearly see the broken end of the bone popping out of the skin. You couldn't see the other side, but you could feel edge of the bone scratching against the arm of the chair it was tied down to.

"Look at that. Your arm now matches your leg" the man laughed and grabbed both your arm and your battered leg twisting them both making you hiss in pain and discomfort.

You didn't say anything to him, you were too shocked by the state of your arm. The man went back to his tools still laughing, he sorted through them probably trying to figure out how he was going to hurt you next.

At lunch when the man left to eat you had quickly contacted Levi. He told you the general outline of the plan, however he couldn't tell you much more. You would have asked him for more detail but with the threat of the torture man coming back, hanging over your head, you urged him to be quick and tell you the short version of their plan which he did.

You now knew the genetics of the plan, but the quick explanation meant that some areas were still a bit grey to you, this left you a bit confused.

A sudden pull to your head made you snap out of your thoughts. The man held your head at a painful angle to the side exposing your neck, however the pain didn't come from your neck but instead from the top of your ear.

You felt him cutting into and through the cartilage making a long thin slice through your ear. Towards the base of your ear you felt his knife graze your skin, creating a paper-thin cut on your neck, once you had cried out, he switched, doing the same to the next ear making you cry out again. Tears rolled down your face continuously. Blood did the same, both mixing together and soaking into the collar of your scout's uniform.

You watched as he walked back down in front of you looking at your fresh blood on his fingers, there was a pause before he lifted his fingers up to his mouth and sucked your blood clean off them. You almost threw up again, but you swallowed it from your mouth so that you didn't send it on your feet again.

"Hmmmm, tastes good. Might just keep you alive for that" he then laughed again obviously mocking you.

Your eyes drifted down to your hand, they then widened seeing that the wound you originally had from the test you did with Hange, had gone. It had completely disappeared to the point that there was no evidence of it ever being there, not even a scar.

"Ahhh your hands cleared up, how about I change that for you" he smirked.

He then roughly grabbed your hand, pulling at the fingers to open up your palm. You didn't have the energy to struggle, so you complied. He brought the previously used bloody knife and slowly dragged it across your open hand. He sliced your hand, making blood flow and drip to the floor. The cut was a similar shape to the old one, but you could feel that it was much deeper.

This didn't hurt as much as you thought it would, probably because compared to your other injuries this was just a pin prick. Surprisingly, this made you sigh in relief. You felt your body start to almost reject the pain. This was probably due to the shock starting to settle in... finally.

The hormones that your body releases when it is in shock is actually quite bad for your body, but at the moment it was making you feel a lot less pain, so you welcomed it with almost a smile.

"Hmmmm it seems this isn't working as much as it used to, so I guess we'll stop and let that pass..." The man was talking to himself while thinking.

He then continued "I suppose we can start again in the morning, you'll be all healed up again then, allowing me to start the cycle of pain all over again"

The man then turned a packed away his tools your blood instantly soaking through, he then finally exited through the door leaving you. Alone. In pain. In the darkness.

⚠️⚠️⚠️-torture end-

*Levi's POV*

Darkness covered you, hiding you from the eyes of the guards who stood watch occasionally walking around to keep their legs moving and free. They each had a gun and a lantern, whose light occasionally flickered over the bush you were hiding behind, both of which they never put down.

Your team had been in the trees since sunset just watching over the camp. From this you now knew that the guards change over every two hours. Taking this into account you realised that if you attack halfway through the next turn over there would be less guards awake and ready to attack.

This was about that time now, you all moved yourself even closer which would be the second move from the tree that you would do. The guard number had worked very well in your favour, there was one each. This meant that your mission had now become a stealth mission... at least outside the cave.

Sasha was going to be your cue to attack, when she shoots the man in the watch tower, the man with the better view and stronger light, you would all pounce.

From your angle you could see a glint come from an arrow high in the trees as Sasha readied her shot. There was a lot of pressure on her as if she got this wrong the guards would be alerted and the whole mission would go to hell.

Mikasa stood next to you, this was because your man and hers were right next to each other, they were chatting lowly to each other.

You heard a whip of a sound as Sasha released her arrow, the sound was quiet, only something you would hear if you were listening out for it. The arrow hit him dead centre of the chest not letting the victim make a single sound before death.

The man she hit toppled over the railing of the watch tower just as you and Mikasa jumped forward. You wrapped your arm around the man you were going to kill and plunged your sword through his chest while covering his mouth.

Multiple grunts and groans sounded around you as finally there was a big thump from the bottom of the watch tower from the man hitting the floor, you cringed slightly and froze at the sound thinking it may have alerted the people inside the cave. Luckily it didn't so you let out a sigh and then gathered with everyone else hidden slightly from the mouth of the cave.

Reading at the front of the cave you squad shuffled in behind you while Erwin came to stand in front of you. Hange was whispering commands to her squad who would stay outside and stop anyone from attacking you from behind.

Finally, she was ready and stood next to you as Erwin spoke "ready".

You all nodded, and he ran in swords out ready, with quiet steps. The mission was surprisingly silent as all the guards inside were asleep. You managed to get pretty far into the cave until strong poundings steps made you all freeze in place.

Slowly the steps got louder, as the person got closer, the gaps between each step seemed to go on for an eternal amount of time. You readied to fight, all of you tensed up ready in defence.

Soon a man turned the corner with a large bag of blood-soaked tools his eyes widened at the sight of you all and he too tensed up.

"WE'RE UNDER ATT-". You lept forward stopping his shout with a punch to his face.

However, it was too late, instantly shouts and yells erupted from all around you as running soon followed.

"Levi these look like torture tools" Hange said with clear fear written on her face.

"(Y/N)... she must be down there" you said.

"What about the legions of angry strong men running at us" you heard Will say from behind.

"You stay here" You say, turning to the squads behind you "Keep them off us while Will, Georgie, Jack and I go and get (Y/N)" you ordered running away instantly, not giving anyone a chance to protest.

You could hear running footsteps behind you from the three shifters. You kept your hoods up until you came to a door, it was big and metal. You reached forward and turned the handle not yet fully opening the door.

You looked towards the others and fighting sounded from down the hall "don't stand in the opening".

They nodded and took cover away from the door like you had done. You nodded to them then flung the door open. Instantly bullets rained through the open door and hit the stone around you, this sent dust and newly formed sand flying everywhere making you all cover your mouths.

Judging from the number of bullets, there were a lot of men inside and a lot of guns which would give you all a hard fight. The shifters may now have to change for you all to make it out alive and with (Y/N).

The bullets stopped and you slightly peered around the corner into the room. Inside was one man fiddling around with his futuristic gun which was clearly jammed or out of bullets. Your eyes widened. One guy was able to do all this damage with one gun. You wondered how good their guns must be and how hard this is going to be to get out.

The guy was so occupied you grabbed your own gun aiming it forward as you entered the room. The man slightly panicked and pulled something to him, instantly you recognised his new shield.

"(Y/N)!" Jack shouted and went to run forward but you grabbed him.

You held him back and he seemed to understand and stand down, the man holding (Y/N) threw away the gun he was fiddling with and instead pulled out a much smaller still futuristic gun and pointed it at (Y/N)s head.

You heard (Y/N) groan and all your eyes focused on her. She looked horrible, bruised and blooded, beaten to the very edge of life. She was bleeding so much that it had already soaked through his sleeve and was dripping down his hand and onto the floor.

(Y/N) made lazy eye contact with you and smiled clearly relieved that her awful torture was over. Out of the corner of your eye you saw the man holding her smirk.

"Well, we'll, we'll what do we have here? An Ackerman and the other three shifters, that's quite an odd team." He spoke.

"Give me back (Y/N) and we'll let you live" you ignored what he said and scowled.

"There are two problems with that. One, the shifters will still be alive which the king inside the walls won't be happy about. Two, you won't let me live, I know what you Ackerman's are like" the man clicked the gun, still aiming it at (Y/N)'s head.

No one said anything, all four of you still trying to digest what he meant, but then he spoke again "plus you've brought me something I need, the shifters. So right now, I don't actually need to keep her or even you alive".

"How'd you know who we are? We had our hoods up?" Georgie demanded taking her hood down.

"Hmmm wouldn't you like to know?" The man teased.

"Yes, we would. That's why she asked?" Jack murmured.

"What was that, beast" the man growled at Jack, obviously not liking being talked back to.

"What can't take being snapped back at" you growled back at him tension from the two of you filling the room

Complete silence followed as the both of you just glared at each other seeing who would break first. You were playing a dangerous game doing this, he was pointing a gun at (Y/N)s head and could shoot at any time. He was right he didn't need her anymore since you had brought him what he wanted.

"Who are you?" Jack asked cutting the silence.

"Josh. Just Josh" he smiled.

"Give us back (Y/N)" Jack step's forward with his hand out.

"Hmmmm, how about... no!" Josh turned his gun at Jack, and everything was silent for a second, until he pulled the trigger.


	15. Chapter 15

*(Y/N) POV*

You felt the cool metal of the gun leave your temple quickly and then aim for Jack. A bang cut through the room soon afterwards. You shut your eyes expecting silence and a thump of your friend's body hitting the floor, but that didn't happen.

Before you could open your eyes again you were sharply moved to the side as a roar echoed throughout the room, your body was then harshly dropped to the floor with a thud.

Finally, your eyes opened, in front of you was a giant Chimera, it's golden fur stood static and it's black wings flared out making it seem bigger than it actually was. Your swollen eyes looked towards where Levi, Georgie and Will were standing, your heart picking up when you couldn't see them. You then relaxed again when you saw them all pressed up against a wall on the far corner of the room. Josh was now fighting the Chimera with an evil smirk of his face.

You tried to push yourself up from the floor when you realised that you were in a dangerous place, but your wounds caused you to collapse back down to the floor in a messy bloody heap. You couldn't move your left arm or your right leg, as your muscles were mashed with the bone. Even if they were still intact with the bone as messed as it was your muscles would have no support to be able to move.

The roaring continued; the position you were in allowed you to watch the fight from a side position, unmoving. To everyone else you probably looked dead, but you weren't dead, very much alive and in pain.

The chimera roared and took a swipe at Josh with its large paws and sharp claws. Josh dodged it easily his smaller body making it difficult for the bigger chimera to get a hit. The small room didn't help, in fact your own Wyvern form wouldn't fit in it at all. Despite fitting in the room, however snug, his movements were clumsy allowing Josh to easily get out the way.

Josh started to attack the chimera back, using the chains that had been holding you down up until now, he began to whip the chains causing long cuts to appear turning the golden fur red with blood.

The chimera continued to take swipes, but Josh just moved out the way every time. You heard running footsteps getting louder and then a group of men dash around the corner with swords, like the swords in your dream.

"Sir, we're-" they were stopped dead in their tracks... literally.

Levi had moved, and with his ODM gear, had quickly dispatched the unsuspecting men. Their weapons dropped to the floor adding more harsh noises echoing around the cave. You watched as Georgie and Will ran out the room leaving you in your depressing state.

Levi ran over to you and quickly picked you up, earning from you a whine in pain, he squinted and flinched at the noise and clear show of pain. The sudden movement aggravated your wounds even more, opening the older ones.

"Sorry, brat, but we have to go" Levi ran out the room. The sharp movements made you further cry out from the pain.

Your head was on his shoulder allowing you to still the see the room where all your pain was created. Just as it went out of sight you saw Josh roll away from an oncoming attack and towards the swords, picking one up and then turning back to the chimera.

You could also see the chimera run through the door following you all before finally the relief of being rescued made you pass out to black.

*Josh's POV*

"No... No... No... No... NO!" You shouted as you watched them all run away from you.

Growling, you ran after them with your sword up and ready, your men started to become more in number and the shouting and fighting got louder.

The chimera was killing off your useless men quickly, spraying their blood everywhere and lining the walls of the cave. You rolled your eyes at their uselessness, they had been training the entire life and you were a genetically enhanced species specifically created to kill the shifters, only to be killed instantly.

You swung around with your sword releasing it at the exact angle point for it to arch and then hit its intended target in the chest. A thump was heard and then the chimera roared and fell to the floor on its side your men running at it, shouting.

The other shifters kept running not looking back making you scowl at your escaping prey, however another group of scouts were fighting back, forcing your men away from the dying chimera.

"Sir we have to get out of here" one of your men shouted in fear.

You didn't move, just thought. He was right. Your men were being beaten down and even with your strength, you were losing the fight. Despite the deep burn in your gut urging you to take the chimeras head as a trophy you turned to the man.

"Sir please!" Another shouted before you could open your mouth.

You quickly dodged an arrow intended for your head, this made you final decision solid. "Leave everything, get out quick".

"Sir what about-?" You stopped him immediately.

"Leave everything we'll come back for it later" you ran away the rest of your men following just as quickly.

What you didn't realise was a tall blond haired, bushy eyebrowed man hearing your entire conversation before you ran away from the fight.

*(Y/N) POV*

You slowly woke from your deep sleep, pain erupting from every cell in your body as you cracked your eyes open allowing light to hit your eyes. You saw a tiled and wooden roof and grey bricks from the house walls as you turned your head groaning.

You were alone, clearly in a house, lying in a make shift bed on the floor of what seemed to be a connected kitchen and dining room.

You pulled yourself up into a sitting position, this caused you great pain, your body screaming at you to stop moving, but you didn't listen as you finally hauled yourself up and leaning against the wall behind you.

You stayed still, breathing deeply with an arm over your stomach gripping your t-shirt and the other gripping the cloak that had been placed over you for warmth.

Your eyes drifted down yourself and a deep sigh left your lips at the sight. Bandages covered your entire body except from your hands, your once empty nail beds were now full, surprisingly they had grown back, even the slice across your palm had healed, once again without a scar. Your healing abilities had slowly been getting quicker with every injury you sustained.

The smaller injuries like your nails and your hand wound were fully healed however the bigger injuries were nowhere near beginning to heal and were still causing you serious pain.

"Hello?" You called, your voice coming out hoarser and more crackled than you thought.

You instantly heard quick footsteps from outside and then the front door slam open causing you to jump and squint in surprise.

Once the surprise past you looked at the person who cause it in the first place, standing there was Levi, his eyes were wide with clear shock. He was missing his scout's cloak and jacket which you quickly realised was your pillow and blanket. This was surprising considering they were both on the floor getting dirty.

He went to say something but was interrupted before he even started. Thundering footsteps were heard from behind him before finally Hange barged past Levi sending him tripping over his own feet and into a wooden table.

"(Y/N)!" Hange shouted.

She ran over to you and grabbed your cheeks, she awkwardly pulled and pushed them in excitement. You groaned in pain as she had awkwardly put herself across your lap.

"Hange please" you lifted her arms trying to fend off her hands.

"Woah, (Y/N)! your hands are all healed!" she let go of your cheeks and grabbed your hands still not moving from your lap.

"Hange get off her" you heard a gruff voice as she was lifted from you and tossed away.

"(Y/N) how are you feeling?" Levi turned his attention to you.

"I'm a bit sore but I suppose that's expected" you said.

Awkward silence followed as you both just stared at each other not sure what to say to clear the air.

"I have something to tell you-" you both said at the same time.

Once again awkward mumbling followed both of you telling the other to go first, before silence once again followed as you both waited for the other to go first. The silence continued for a long while before you both became very acutely aware of the excited shuffling watching you both.

You both turned to the noise, seeing Hange in a hunched position with her hands balled into fists next to her face, which had an excited, but expectant look on her face as she jumped from foot to foot.

She eventually realised your eyes were on her and she spoke "are you two going to confess your love to each other?"

"Four eyes-" Levi started.

"If so I'm gonna witness it. So, continue. Pretend I'm not here" she said still in the room.

"No get out! Hange give us some privacy!" Levi ordered.

"Hange? I don't know anyone call Hange you must be talking about another." Hange movies still trying to stay.

"I'm serious four eyes." Levi growled

A sad expression came over her face as she turned and extremely slowly walked towards the door of the room clearly trying to guilt trip Levi into letting her stay.

"GET OUT!" Levi shouted trying to get her to speed up.

"Ok!" She jumped and then ran out the room in a hurry making you laugh.

"God that woman" you turned to the mumbling Levi still laughing.

"What did you want to say?" You asked him, pulling him out of his daze of annoyance.

"Right. You better listen brat because I'm only saying this once" he stopped, and you nodded.

"(Y/N) I think I-" But he got interrupted again.

"Oh! (Y/N)! You're awake! Hange told me you were" Erwin walked through the door.

"Oh, for wall Maria's sake" Levi scowled.

"Levi what's gotten you in a grump" Erwin asked smirking.

"You people not giving me a chance with (Y/N) and being constantly interrupted" he grumbled.

"I'm sure there will be time for that later Levi" Erwin's smirk widened.

Slowly other people started to file into the room, making Levi scowl even more than he was, if that was even possible.

"Is that everyone?" Erwin asked.

"Yeah!" Hange said coming in last.

"Hang on where is Jack?" You looked at your two friends.

Their expressions troubled you, they didn't shout out to you or look even a little bit happy. There expressions were troubled and turned grim at the mention of jack.

"He gone (Y/N)" Georgie spoke looking away from you.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Your voice became distressed.

"He freaked out and changed into a chimera, which I'm sure you saw, you were still awake at that point.

"Josh killed him, threw one of those specialised swords at him. He died from the hit not too long afterwards. We had to bury him in his chimera form as he didn't change back" Georgie said finally looking up.

"No... that's not..." your heart dropped.

"I'm sorry (Y/N) but we have to stay focused, you can mourn for your friend at a later date, although I wouldn't advise it" Erwin patted your shoulder like a farther who didn't understand your sadness.

"I..." you started but couldn't continue.

"(Y/N) do you think your well enough to come with us back to the cave?" Erwin asked.

"Why?" Your voice squeaked.

"Because just before Josh as his men ran away Erwin overheard them talking about something that sounded very important, since it's part of your past we thought we would wait for your before we went to find it" Hange said.

This peaked your interest, and although it hurt, Erwin was right, now was not the time to dwell over the past especially as it seems there might be something in the cave that could help with the fight against your new enemy or even the titans. Something that could help you get revenge for Jack.

"Yes, I'm well enough I'll need support though" you nodded.

"I'll help her." Levi instantly jumped into the conversation.

"Right I'm glad that's cleared easily. Help her up and everyone head for the cave." Erwin ordered.

*Time skip*

Your arm was slung over Levi's shoulder as he basically dragged you around the cave. The cave was empty but dirty, blood coated the walls and dead bodies littered the floor.

"Tch" you heard from beside you.

"What don't like the dirt" you joked.

"Don't even joke about cleanliness" he glared at you.

You just laughed at him not feeling at all afraid of his annoyed stare. You felt him relax a bit under your arm which also caused you to relax as well.

You limped along resting all your weight on Levi. The group of you came to a large door, that was bigger and heavier than the ones used to hold you. You watched Erwin turn the handle then finally open the door all of you filing inside. Inside was a glass case and inside was a scroll that was rolled up with golden edges.

"Well... this definitely seems like something worth hiding".


	16. Chapter 16

"Well... this definitely seems like something worth hiding" Hange exclaimed

The room went silent as you all looked at the scroll, it was almost god like with its over-the-top presentation. No one knew what to make of it. All you could hear was the excited shuffling of Hange as she waited for a response from someone.

Without saying anything, from the corner of your eye, you could see Eren move forwards towards the glass case, like he was drawn to it. No one stopped him, the scroll mesmerised everyone to the point of not being able to function properly. It was an odd feeling, you couldn't look away no matter how much you wanted you, it's like the scroll had captured you in a trance.

Eren was now at an arm's reach away from the case, he reached his hand towards it like some sort of stumbling zombie, before he finally made contact.

You watched as his eyes widened suddenly, he opened his mouth and let out a scream that was extremely high pitched. Definitely not a normal noise for a human to make.

You all covered your ears from the sound Eren was making which ripped through your very being. This also caused Levi to drop you and because you weren't ready for it you fell straight to the floor with a thump still holding your ears. A spark followed and Eren was thrown back away for the case and into the far wall.

He slumped down and then began convulsing where he lay. Mikasa shouted and then ran over to him looking afraid. Eventually he stopped writhing around and was on the floor unconscious, still slumped.

"Is he alive?" Admin squeaked also running over.

You watched as Mikasa felt for a pulse "yeah he's ok".

"If that is what happens to Eren when he touches the case what's going to happen to us?" You heard Sasha mumble.

"Well we have to get it out of here somehow" Erwin mused.

"Let me try" you spoke up without thinking.

Everyone turned to you, a chorus of complaints and protests followed. You felt yourself being sharply lifted from the floor then being held tight against someone's strong and solid chest which prevented you from moving forward.

"Actually, that might work" Hange spoke freezing everyone in place.

"Hange I already knew that you were crazy, but I didn't realise you were completely insane as well" you heard Levi speak from beside you. You then realise that it was him that was holding you tightly too him.

"No seriously it might work" Hange pushed.

Before Levi could protest again Erwin spoke "Explain"

"Well I think it might have something to do with their genetic make-up. This case looks untouched even by the strong people. What if you can't get to it unless your like (Y/N) here. It's like a safety device, ensuring that no one touches it apart from a particular race, bloodline, species, or even just one person." Hange explains.

"Ok but what if the strong people just cleaned it, that would make it look untouched" Levi spoke.

"Your right they could have just cleaned it. But honestly it's just a hunch that they can't actually get to the scroll" Hange rubs her nape.

"Well, we'll soon find out" you spoke untangling yourself from Levi.

You moved towards the case, the feeling of being drawn to it had faded, this left nervousness in its place. You breathed a deep shaky breath while standing directly in front of the case.

You reached out both arms, hovering your hands over the glass. You sighed a shaken sigh again, before finally moving your arms and touching the casing with your eyes shut.

You felt the cool glass beneath your hands. Nothing happened. You opened your eyes quickly and smiled to yourself, Hange was right. Thank god!

You pulled the casing off and then placed it on the floor carefully before looking back to the scroll. It was then that you realised, there was a hole in the ceiling of the cave, this set the suns light casting down onto the scroll.

The golden edges of the scroll shone brightly marking its aura more heavenly. Reaching forward you grabbed the scroll and then placed it in the glass case for protection, not opening it.

"Awe come on why didn't you open it" Hange wined.

"Because we should probably get somewhere safer first. We don't want to all be crowing round the scroll and then get jumped from behind, you said the strong people are coming back, right?" You said picking up the glass.

"Right! Come one then back to the horses. We'll open it back at HQ inside the walls" Erwin spoke.

Everyone turned on their spot and left the way you all came. Mikasa picked up Eren, in the bridal style, and carried him out as well. You went out last, not wanting to accidentally graze someone with the cursed glass.

*Time skip*

You had been granted privacy to examine the scroll. At least to the extent of you, Levi, Hange and Erwin. You tried to have the place to yourself to open the scroll but this was the best that Erwin would give you... unfortunately.

You picked up the scroll from inside the glass case and held it, still rolled up in your hands. The three of them gathered around you waiting for you to open it.

"Ready?" you asked.

"Stop with all this tension shit and open it already" Levi rolled his eyes.

You also rolled your eyes and then slowly rolled open the scroll finding a golden lining inside as well.

"Huh?" Your eyebrows furrowed.

"It's... blank?" You continued.

"Turn it over maybe it was rolled the wrong way" Hange suggested.

"It's a god like scroll from my past it's not gonna be rolled the wrong way" you said sarcastically.

"Just try it" she smiled.

You rolled your eyes and did just that, turning it over you saw the blank white background of the scroll staring back at you.

"What the heck" Hange screeched.

"So, Eren almost died for nothing" you shook your head.

"Hange take the scroll see what you can do. But don't damage it" Erwin ordered.

You carefully handed Hange the scroll before rubbing your temples in annoyance, confusion and tiredness. You felt a tap on your shoulder, so you turned to the person, Levi gestured his head to leave the room so you followed.

Outside the room Levi turned to you and spoke "(Y/N) about earlier, what I wanted to talk to you about-"

"Levi I'm really sorry but can this wait. I'm tired, confused and in pain. Plus I've just..." you start, almost beginning to lose it, before regaining your composure and finishing the sentence. " I've just lost my best friend. I just want to sleep it off" you stopped him.

"Ok another time then" he looked away dejected.

"I am really sorry Levi. Look tomorrow if we don't have any interruptions I'll come and eat dinner in your office so we can talk. I actually have something to tell you as well" you smiled at him, giving him the reassurance he needed.

"See you tomorrow, you'd better show up" he then walked away, you thought it was your imagination but his cheeks looked a little red.

You watched him go until he turned the corner before you pulled your eyes away from him and walked to your room.

Once in your room you instantly stripped off your clothes and collapsed in your bed, pulling up the covers over you naked body closing your eyes. You hadn't locked the door but right now that was the least of your worries, as you were out like a light.

However, blackness didn't cover your vision instead it was golden light which then cleared and you saw the scroll bathed in light, back like it was in the cave.

"What? What is this?" You voice echoed.

The scroll was in the glass case again, so you moved forward and removed it quickly. Once you had placed it on the floor you reached for the scroll. As soon as you touched it the golden light from before blasted your senses.

The light cleared quickly and you saw that you were now in a hall, standing to the side. One man stood in the centre of the hall, looking up you saw someone you recognised. It was the first king inside the walls and behind him stood a man you also recognised but much younger than you had seen him. Kenny Ackerman.

The man stood looking at them seemed young, very young, maybe in his very early 20's. His clothing was smart but also looked quite cheap to buy. Like he was tight with money. You waved towards him, but he didn't react, he didn't even glance your way. You took a couple of steps back which caused footstep sounds, and this did make the man glance your way, but he seemed to look straight through you. They scene was playing out and the king began talking.

"There is an entire section of the walls, one of the outer districts of wall rose, it's called the Utopia district. This district is only occupied by these creatures called Therions" the king stopped.

The man filled the gap "ahhhhh yes. I assume it is derived from the term therianthropy, correct?" He said, in a showman like manner. From the way the king was speaking, it seemed like the man shouldn't have known about these creatures. Due to his calm response, he is either very confident in his knowledge, or already knows of their existence. "which is the basic transformation of man into beast. I'm familiar".

The King continues to speak, glad he doesn't have to explain himself to the man "The space that these creatures are taking up, well how do I put this... a noble wants that land to expand his profit." The king said.

"So you want me and my team to get rid of them so your noble friend can grow the plants he puts in his drugs" the man squinted.

"Yes" the king answered truthfully.

"This isn't really what we do, we're thugs who you've brought above ground. Don't you have MP's for this who are actually trying to fight this drug problem you're now creating." The man spoke.

"Well for one the drugs give them all something to do, and honestly the MP's is where the most profit for drugs are. This does help the walls economics, well... for the rich anyway. Also these people who I'd like you to get rid of stay very true to there name, in the way that they become beasts, this makes them very dangerous and I'm not willing to use valuable MP's on this. Which brings me to the reason why they need to be eliminated. There too close to the Titan shifters and pose a threat." The king explained.

"Ha, if the MP's can't deal with them, what makes you think we could" He asked laughing.

"Because we have created this chemical formula, that once injected into someone grants them powers beyond belief. The new race of person it creates are being called the Karnas." The king waved his arm and Kenny brought forwards a large case.

"From the Hindu religion. The hero so terrifying that even the Hindu gods were said to have feared him... I like it" the man picked up one of the injections smirking.

"I would advise against using it on yourself as it does mess with your head quite violently" the king spoke just as the man was moving the needle to his own arm.

"So you want me to make and control an army for you, one that could eliminate the Therions" the man placed the injection back in the case.

"Yes there are 20 syringes in each case and there are 3 cases. You have the MP's at your disposal to kidnap whoever you want. I would also advise that you infiltrate the Therions so you know how best to attack them. Also Kenny Ackerman here will also be under your charge" the king gestured to Kenny again.

"Tch as much as I dislike it" Kenny mumbled.

Gold invaded you vision again as that scene must have given you all the information you required. When is cleared you found yourself in a dungeon sort of setting.

In the cell was the same man from before, but older maybe this time in his mid to late 30's, he was chained up to the wall by himself. His eyes were down cast and he was clearly beaten with bruises all over his face and body with blood also dripping from open wounds.

You walked across the front of the cell that you were also stuck in. "Whose there?" This made you freeze in place.

It seems as though only he responds to noises that you make, he got impatient "Well?"

"Ummmmm can you hear me?" You edged towards him.

"Yes but I can't see you. Show yourself!" He frowned.

"I'm afraid I don't know how to do that" you said walking closer.

"What?" His eyebrows deepened further

"You see I'm not actually... I'm not actually here" you awkwardly let out.

"...are you one of those Therions" he asked.

"If I answered that will you call for the guards" you hesitated.

"Well, that's a yes to my question then" he smirked.

"Fine. Yes I'm a shifte- umm, a Therion" you said.

"Well, you should probably run" the man said still smirking.

"I'll be ok since I'm technically not actually here" you smirked.

"I like you confidence" he laughed.

"Sorry to ask you this, but why are you here last time I was with you, like this, you were talking to the king about killing us Therions" you asked.

"Ha That's was years ago. The old kings dead now and my job is done. To keep me quiet Kenny and the first Interior Squad beat me up and chained me here for the rest of my life." He answered.

"Did you use up all of the injections" you asked.

"Yeah. The army hasn't attacked yet but it's coming within the next few weeks, which is why I'm here" the man became even more upset.

"You seem upset by that, isn't it what you were employed to do" you said quietly

"Well truth is, as I was researching and gathering information while being a part of the community, like the first king told me to do, I... met someone" he looked down.

"Really. What's she like?" You asked.

"Kind, smart. I could say the most generic things as you usually would with that type of question but honestly all those words don't come anywhere close to describing how amazing she is" he smiled with tears in his eyes.

"She seems amazing" you smiled with him.

"What makes it worse is that we have a child too. 1 month old. I can't even begin to tell you how happy I was when I first held her in my arms" the man tried to move his arms into the position you would to hold a baby, but the chains prevented him.

"Now you're stuck behind bars" you said.

"That's not why I'm upset or why having a child makes it worse" he mumbled.

"What?" You asked

"Well soon, they're going to be killed by the army that I created" a tear rolled down his face.

"What are there names" you asked feeling upset for him.

"Camila and (Y/N)" He answered.

The world stopped completely. He said your name, and the woman's name in your dream, who you found out was your actually mother. That would make this guy your... father.

"Hello? are you still there" the man asked because you were silent for too long.

"*cough* ummm yes... sorry" you stuttered.

You then cleared your throat and continued talking "you never know they might make it out alive".

"I hope so.. when you go back to the village can you give Camilla a message from me" He asked hopeful.

"Of course" you perked up.

"Can you tell her. That if she survives to come and find me. I'm in the MP's main holding cell. I just need to know if they make it" his head dropped.

"It would be my pleasure" you smiled.

"Thank you" he smiled.

Considering when your village had been destroyed, to when you were brought back you realised that he probably thought that you had died. He'd been waiting for you for 25 years, when you came out of this dream you needed to visit him in his cell.

Soon after your vision went golden again and you sat up with a gasp.

"Having another weird dream" Levi said from beside you.

"How long was I out?" You asked.

"3 days. You missed our talk" you could sense the annoyance in his voice.

You ignored him before your brain finally clicked in to place and you shouted "I need to go to the MP's main holding cell".


	17. Chapter 17

*Josh's POV*

"Damn it!" You shouted slamming your fists down on the now empty plinth.

The stone shattered and fell under the strength of your punch. You heard your men shuffle away from you in fear, knowing that when you're angry, your tantrums could destroy whole islands.

"Ummm Sir?" One of the men bravely stepped forward.

"What!" You turned quickly on him raising a fist.

"What does that scroll do?" He stepped away from you.

"It's an extremely valuable and old piece of equipment that belongs to the Therians, something we acquired when our forebears attacked the village. It's something that answers any questions you may have, it even answers questions that haven't crossed your tiny mind yet." You say grabbing the man by your shoulders.

"That sounds amazingly powerful" another of your men mumbled.

"But it can only be used by a Therian since it's part of their heritage" you turned on him now.

You dropped the man you held and stalked towards the rest of the small group of survivors "I'm getting it back and I'm completing my farthest mission" you growled.

"Uhhhhh how? They're inside the walls" you heard from somewhere in the back.

"I have this... friend. I helped out a long time ago and now he owes me a favour, a favour I'm going to cash in" you smirked.

"Ok sir. What's the plan" another spoke.

"Well this friend of mine is planning a Titan attack on Wall Rose to panic it's inhabitants. Using this we can all infiltrate the walls by sneaking through with the refugees cowering from the attack" you smirked.

A chorus of shouts after showed that your men completely agreed with everything you were saying. Now it was time to set your plan into motion.

*??? POV*

*time skip*

"So you want to use my attack to get inside the walls" you ask.

"Yes after all you owe me a favour" Josh answered back.

"What did you need to tell me for my titans can't see you so it's not like you were going to get attacked" you ask curious.

"Well we actually need your help getting over the wall itself since the entrances are being very heavily guarded, especially after the female titan capture" he explained.

"Fine after all I do need those Therians exterminated. They'll end up messing with my plan" you turned away.

"Ok thank you" Josh nodded at the back of your head.

"Just don't mess up. I owe you one favour not five" you threatened.

"Right" Josh answered.

Nothing else was said as you walked towards the walls Josh and his group of men following behind.

*(Y/N) POV*

You stared at Hange and Erwin as you waited for them to react to what you had told them. You had told them about your entire dream but then also your wish to go to the MP's main holding cell.

"So the scroll, when you touch it, it sends you into this dream where you can see your families past?" Hange mused.

"Yeah something like that, I'm guessing" you scratched your head.

"Very interesting, and cool" she responded.

"Yes indeed, this also answers a lot of questions about your kind and the Karnas" Erwin thought.

"Ok great. Glad your both happy. But what about me going to see my father" you quickly moved them on to the more important subject.

"The main holding cell is a really difficult place to get to. Luckily for you, I have the power to get you there. As commander and all" Erwin smirked.

"Really. Yes! Thank you so much" you almost ran to hug him but stopped realising that would be unprofessional, this left you to do a really weird shuffle and trip getting a confused gaze from Levi .

"However, I won't be able to go with you neither would Hange" Erwin cut in.

"Why? Don't we need you to get in?" You asked.

"Well, right now the 104th cadet corps are being held at a facility in Wall Rose. We believe that Annie had some accomplices with her and currently that's what we're investigating. Instead I can write a letter that I will send in advance to allow you access" Erwin explained.

"Ok!" You remembered that you were still in the attack on Titan story line.

"I'm going with her" Levi said.

"Levi-" Erwin was cut off by the man himself.

"I'm not discussing this with you" Levi sharply cut in.

"Fine... also another thing, along with the access letter I'll also send a letter for permission from Zackly himself for your fathers release, the reason being is that he can aid the survey corps" Erwin added.

"Ok but how would we find Zackly once we get there?" You asked.

"He lives in the building that's sits on top of the prison, he'll probably greet you at the gate... knowing him" Erwin rolled his eyes.

"Ummm why would he live in a prison" you asked confused.

"Because he's sick and likes to mess with the prisoners with his own sick inventions and ideas" Levi made a face of disgust.

"Ok do you think he'll give permission for a prisoner to leave even though they were supposed to be there for life" you asked.

"I'll word it so that he can't refuse" Erwin smiled at you.

You smiled thanking him again before you and Levi both left the room to pack somethings for the short trip.

*Time skip*

The carriage rolled to a stop in front of a giant structured stone building, the building was caved inside high, heavy, metal looking gates. You could see, just outside the carriage, a group of MP's with Zackly in the dead centre waiting for you to step out of the carriage.

Levi sat directly in front of you and out of the corner of your eye you saw him shift and get up before opening the door and stepping out. You breathed a deep sigh before also getting up and heading out, you looked out and saw Levi holding his hand out to you. You have him a small smile, grabbing him hand to steady yourself you stepped out and on to the solid ground.

"I must say I was very surprised when Erwin's letter was given to me" was the first thing Zackly said.

"Yes well we have a current high level threat that we discovered, on the side of the titans." Levi said.

"Yes. Erwin explained it quite thoroughly I'm just surprised that you even knew about Nigel. The MP's have been keeping him pretty hidden from... well... everyone" Zackly spoke.

"We had a specialist look through some files" Levi covered.

You saw one of the MP's supposedly the lead one, squint at what Levi said but you didn't react to it, not wanting to be even more suspicious.

"Alright, right this way" Zackly turned and walked away expecting you to both follow.

You kept in close to Levi feeling a little nervous as you followed Zackly the MP's closing in behind you both making you even more nervous. So nervous that your face had clearly contorted with worry and you felt Levi grab your hand to calm you down.

Inside the building you immediately came to a set of stairs that you all walked down, the deeper you went the darker it got until eventually a flame torch was given to the lead MP making your vision flicker with the fire.

Eventually the floor flattened out and a door came into view, you looked to Levi and he nodded to you making you feel even better than you were.

"He's just through here" one of the MP's spoke to the group.

"Ummm Mr Zackly do you mind if we speak with him alone it may ease his mind, especially since he's been imprisoned for so long." You asked suddenly.

"Hmmm" he hummed squinting thinking.

"Yes I agree with her we wouldn't want to shock him" Levi gave you a look to tell you that you're being risky.

The agreement was that you weren't going to speak as you could end up giving away that Nigel was you father and thus ruining the entire plan, which would be devastating to you all.

"Fine you'll have 10 minutes to explain the situation then we're coming in to release him" he pulled the keys out from his pocket handing them over to you.

"Understood sir" you spoke straight faced.

He did a creepy smile and then opened the door which creaked when opened, allowing the light from the torch into the very dark room. Levi grabbed a nearby torch from the wall as you walked forward and into a dark damp corner, so it covered your face from your father while the door was opened.

"Ahhh finally I was waiting for something to eat" a familiar voice spoke.

You heard the door shut so you spoke "I'm sorry but that's not what I'm here for today".

"Great. I'm starving but you have nothing" he collapsed back against the wall then slid down it into a sat position.

You looked over to Levi who was standing to the side of the room waiting for you to have your time alone with your father.

"So what are you here for then. I don't get visitors, everyone I held dear to me is now dead" he spoke again.

"We're actually here to get you out" Levi spoke realising you were too nervous to say anything.

"What?" His head lifted towards you both.

You both said nothing, but as Levi walked over towards you the light from the torch came over your face, Nigel stood up and turned to you quickly. His mouth dropped and you took the torch from Levi's grip, Levi gave you a look and then left the room.

"Your-?" His mouth was agape still.

"Before you say anything... just listen... do you remember years ago when you were speaking to the voice and told it that you wish for your family to come and see you to confirm that they were alive. Well that voice was me" you explained.

"You, you look like Camilla" he squinted and rubbed his eyes to confirm that it was actually you.

"That's because I'm (Y/N), you daughter" you smiled.

His eyes instantly widened and you could clearly see how he had aged a bit, he didn't look that much older probably from living in darkness for so long, the sun couldn't have aged his skin. He had long hair and beard that had a few grey strands.

He reached through the bars suddenly towards you which made you jump back a little in surprise.

"(Y/N). My child (Y/N)" he whispered to himself.

His hand reached your face and cupped your cheeks while using his thumb to stroke your soft skin, clearly not believing that you were there.

"Yes. Your child (Y/N). Also I'm here to get you out" you explained allowing him to touch you.

The door suddenly opened making you jump back from his hand which dropped, and his head turned towards the noise.

"Nigel good news, I'm sure these two have already told you but your free" Zackly said on entry.

You looked at your dad trying to tell him with your eyes to be careful and he seemed to realise this and began to play along. Zackly moves towards the gate and opened it, the lock was extremely stiff from having not been used in 25 years.

As soon as the gate was open Nigel walked out and straight over to you and wrapped you in a tight warm hug that made you, and everyone else in the room, go wide eyed. Levi was clearly nervous about your new situation.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" he kept saying.

"Well your overly thankful" Zackly mused.

"I'm sorry to break up the thank you's but Erwin really needs to speak with you" Levi quickly covered.

You nodded and then grabbed your dad's arms prying him off you and then leading him out of the prison and into the carriage and ready to take him back to HQ.

*Time skip*

You three were now sat in the carriage. Levi was sat across from you and your father, your father hadn't let go of your hand since leaving the prison and currently he had also wrapped his other hand around your arm trying to be as close as possible.

"So, Nigel, we weren't actually making it up when we said that Erwin and the scouts needed you" Levi started.

"Really?" His head moved up to Levi from you.

"Yes, you see we have a new threat, the Karnas" Levi explained.

You felt you farther tense up beside you at the mention of the Karnas that he created.

"What about them?" His voice turned angry and sour.

"We would like all the information you have on them so that we can defeat them" Levi spoke.

He paused "what do you mean we?".

"The scouts" Levi said shortly.

"And are you part of the scouts" he turned his eyes towards you.

"Yes, it's a long story, honestly" you looked away from his gaze.

"Then no. I'm not telling you anything if you're going to fight them. They're too dangerous and they were created to kill you, I should know I created them" you father scowls.

"We already have fought them" you defended.

"You what!" He shouted.

"Yeah I'm already healed up now but they did catch me and well... beat me up, but in the end we fought them and won while also getting hold of a weird dream scroll. But unfortunately not after some loss" you looked away again after mentioning Jack.

Nigel, your father, didn't say anything to this so Levi did "you realise that even if you don't help us, they are still going to come for her and the other Therians anyway and we will have to fight them".

"Ok fine... if it's going to happen anyway, I suppose you should be as prepared as you could be" you saw how upset he was with this.

"Thank you, sir" Levi said.

You head snapped up to him, he said sir. You chuckled to yourself at Levi who you noticed, now had a hint of red on his cheeks clearly embarrassed.

"I'll tell you everything I know once we reach your commander, only as long as I can join the fight, I started it and I'll be damned if I can't be there to finish it. Also you have to tell me this entire long story of yours" he said seriously.

"Deal" Levi answers for you.

Your head shot up to Levi, but he didn't look your way, Levi's head was down and his eyebrows furrowed clearly in deep thought about something, but you weren't going to ask him about it now. Not with you father here.

Finally, HQ came into view and the carriage rolled to a stop just outside, you were once again helped out the carriage by Levi.

"Hey, doesn't it seem quiet to you" you asked Levi as your father stumbled out of the carriage behind you.

"Yeah very quiet" Levi's eyes squinted.

You heard running and you turned towards where they were coming from, a scout ran up to your both and then begin talking "hey glad your both back, Erwin will explain why there's no one here he's actually waiting for you right now".

You nodded and then followed the scout back to Erwin office. Your mind suddenly clicked with the quietness, Erwin told you before you left that they had held up all of the 104th cadet corps that in a building to check for titan shifters in line with Annie. You quickly realised that all the remaining scouts must have gone out to Utgard castle where the beast Titan had created his Titan horde. But you could now check that with Erwin after a short discussion. After all he was the only one who knew that you weren't from this world.


	18. Chapter 18

Now in Erwin's office you stood silently and patiently, only half listening to the blonde explain where most of the scouts had gone, which was something that you already knew.

"So, in the end all that left at the base is me and scouts too injured to fight titans. The rest are either with the garrison searching the walls for a break in point, or heading to Utgard castle to help any survivors" Erwin finished.

"So, you and Hange were right then? There is something going with the 104th?" Levi asked.

"Not sure, all we really know is that Titans have attacked Wall Rose. No Titan shifters have been spotted yet" Erwin stood and it was then that you noticed that he was in his full scouts gear.

"Are you planning a trip out or something?" Levi asked.

"Yes, we are heading to Trost to meet up with commander Pixis who had more information on the situation" Erwin answered.

"We?" You frowned.

"Yes we. You two are sticking with Pastor Nick who is Hanges new best friend... according to her" Erwin chuckled to himself.

"Ok, just give me a chance to put my ODM gear on" you said earning a nod from Erwin.

Erwin then turned to you father who had been silently watching the exchange "I'm sorry Mr (L/N) but we have to go. I'll talk to you later, for now I'll have a scout show you too your room where you can relax and settle in."

"No way, I'm coming with you, we made a promise. I only tell you what I know as long as I fight with you" your father countered.

"Yes. Even though I wasn't aware that certain deal stood, at I'd be happy to let you get involved but first you need to settle down. I assure you that (Y/N) will be safe and with Levi the entire time, this means she won't be fighting" Erwin answered

You father paused clearly thinking, he finally nodded agreeing "fine but if I find out that she has been fighting there's going to be hell raining down on you"

"Sounds like a deal. Now let's go!" Erwin called as he left the room.

"He does remember that I need my ODM gear right" you asked confused.

"Just let him go" Levi told you.

*Time Skip*

"So why is it that I'm in a scouts uniform and you're not?" You asked Levi who was sat in front of you in the cart, Pastor Nick beside you.

"I'm not fighting so I don't need it" He answered shortly.

"You're not fighting, so you decided to be fancy as fuck instead" you laughed only receiving an scowl back.

Worried murmurs filled the silence that your joke left, scouts and MP's chatting amongst themselves, stood separate from each other clearly showing the divide and the dislike that they all held for each other. However a certain group of MP's voices caught your attention.

"We heard it was an emergency and came out here..." one voice spoke.

"But things look pretty relaxed around this place" another finished his sentence.

"Hey Levi!" The first voice shouted.

Levi turned around with almost a shocked look on his face when the guy continued "where's our prey?".

You began to smirk when Levi spoke "what? You fellows look awfully disappointed. Sorry that couldn't set you up with any titans. You might be out of luck this time but there are plenty of chances to see them outside the walls?"

You remembered watching this scene on repeat in the anime, it was one of your favourites and now being here up close and actually a part of it made the whole thing so much better than it was.

You watched as the MP's faces turned pale and Levi continued "why don't we start combining our forces... to face off against the titans?".

You laughed out loud when the MP's began to make up excuses as to why they couldn't fight the titans. You also saw a small smirk appear on the raven man's face.

You were then cut off when there was a shout "the advanced party is back! Someone tell commander Pixis".

*Flashback*

Yours and Levi's faces were the only ones not showing a picture of shock when it was revealed that there was no hole in the wall and that three of the 104th were also Titan shifters. You weren't shocked because you already knew and Levi... well because he's Levi.

Soon after you and Levi were sent back to HQ with Nick as you couldn't be apart of the rescue mission that was going after Eren who had been kidnapped.

Erwin was now left with one arm and the heads of the survey corps we're trying to figure out the new information about humans being Titan shifters. This also left you with another problem with keeping the fact that you were from a different universe a secret since you weren't told about the new Titan shifters yet, but constantly itched to blurt our what you knew about them.

*End Of Flashback*

*Time Skip*

You were out with you father shopping for new clothes for yourself, after all you hadn't been given a chance since arriving in the world of Attack On Titan, this allowed you to relax a bit while also gaining some quality bonding time with your father.

You were happily looking through some fancy but reasonably priced clothing when a group of nearby MP's caught your attention... again.

"There destroying base after base" one said.

"That just leaves the question... who's next?".

"I know I don't want to face up against them they always leave one of the MP's unharmed. Luckily they never kill anyone but that's most likely so that they don't cause a commotion and alert the other regiments" the final MP looked worried.

"Yeah one of MP's said that there super strong with amazing combat skill that makes them impossible to fight" the first one said.

This caught your attention, super strong men, the Karnas. The first one spoke confirming your suspicions "Yeah and they always ask the same thing. Where are the scouts?"

Your eyes clearly widened, and your father spoke "I think we should pay for these clothes and then rush back to HQ. You are all in serious danger"

*Time Skip*

You burst open the wooden doors to the metting room where you knew Erwin would be as he was currently holding a meeting with all the other superiors.

What you didn't realise was the amount of people that would be in the room, whose head all turned to you and your father, both of you panting like dogs. You both instantly froze in place at all the eyes looking at you and you felt your heart pick up.

"(Y/N) what is the meaning of this" Erwin shouted and a few others began murmuring about your rudeness.

"Mfugh kyngh splndg" you slurred from the nervousness and making no sense.

"English would be helpful" Erwin was growing at you clearly annoyed.

You shook your head then repeated yourself "the Karnas have infiltrated the walls and are on there way to the scouts HQ".

Everyone froze instantly at your words by this point everyone in the scouts knew who the Karnas were and how big of a threat they are.

"(Y/N), what are you talking about they can't be in the walls. There's no way they would get past the garrison without causing a scene. What I'm saying is we would know if they had infiltrated the walls." Hange asked clearly confused.

"We were out shopping, when we heard some MP's talking about super strong men who have been attacking their base, hunting for the scouts HQ" you explain.

"Do they know where we are?" Erwin had stopped the meeting all together.

You froze "ummm, sorry we rushed back so didn't hear the rest of it but knowing the MP's..." you frowned.

"Well it would be helpful if we knew for sure but at least it's a start" Levi grumbled.

You could tell he was annoyed, with everything going on. You and Levi haven't had a chance to talk and it was grating on both of your minds. You were going to talk today but Erwin pulled a surprise meeting on all the superiors, once again interrupting your talk.

"We need to move" Erwin said after thinking.

No one said anything so he explained "we can't be attacked here, we're unprepared and they could be right outside our door. We'd be sitting ducks right now. Everyone! Gather your stuff quickly and pass it onto your squads" Erwin ordered and then left the room.

"Yes sir!" Everyone in the room shouted.

*Time Skip*

All of you were now galloping away from the place you called home. Calling it home seemed strange, but over the months that you had stayed there, and seeing how long you had watched the anime, it seemed more like home than you would've thought. Hange had scouted ahead as Moblit packed her things for her. She had actually gone to the Utopia district, your birth place, after she figured that the land would be empty due to the noble man using it for his drug trade. This meant that you could all set up camp in the large empty fields that is inside the wall.

A large gate came into view, there were no garrison soldiers guarding the gate as there were obviously no inhabitants in the district. This meant that you all slipped right in with no problems. Once inside you all went to the furthest part of the wall where the fields seemed to be less over grown, and began to set up camp.

You rushed around setting up your tent, you had been roomed with Mikasa, so you were now both setting up the tent together. You had no idea what you were doing, you noticed Mikasa staring at you, out of the corner of your eye, looking slightly angrier than normal.

"No (Y/N) what are you doing?" She growled at you.

"I'm sorry I've never put one of these up before" you panicked not wanting to piss her off.

"Don't worry about it. I'll do it myself just go and get the bags and horses" she sighed and took the wooden stick off of you.

You nodded and ran off towards the horses which weren't too far away from you both. Once at the horses you grabbed both the horses reins and lead them back to where your tent was.

On arriving you noticed that your tent was completely set up but what you also noticed was Levi who was standing there waiting for you, arms crossed.

"Levi?" You called.

"(Y/N) we're going to have this talk now" he spoke.

"Yes, even though now is a pretty stressful time I think that it's the best we're gonna get" you smiled at him, agreeing.

"Don't worry Erwin's got one of his fool proof plans in the works and is finalising it now and so won't be able to interrupt us" Levi responded.

You nodded and smiled at him before turning to Mikasa "could you give us a minute...".

"Yeah fine, I'll be outside unpacking" she rolled her eyes.

"Thank you. And thank you for putting up the tent" you said as you lift the curtain back, of the newly put up tent, allowing Levi in first before you followed after.


	19. Chapter 19

*Josh's POV*

Loud, drunken singing could be heard echoing through the night, an orange light flickered in the far distance from a flame trapped in an old rusted barrel.

"Well, they're still awake" you heard from behind you.

"Yes, like every other base we've hit, it makes no difference to us" you growled.

You moved through the bushes around the little makeshift camp. You had been doing this to every MP base you came across, just trying to find the scouts HQ.

The MP's were always more than happy to tell you a location, although every time, they were too drunk to give you a straight answer sending you all on a wild goose chase to abandoned buildings, random prisons and even to their own bases.

*Flashback*

You walked up to the one MP that was left alive and was kneeling down by force of your men. He was swaying from side to side with a vacant 100 yard stare. You were here after getting information from another MP, whose base you had attacked just the night before. The information you got, lead you to here. To where you believe the scouts were currently living.

"Where is your commander?" You threatened.

"Awe, heeeeeeyyyyyyyy ~ w-what's, ummmmmmm what's going ~ going on man?" The man slurred.

You rolled you eyes "Tch I asked where is you commander?".

"Commander?" He began laughing.

You sighed as one of your men came up to you holding a jacket "sir?".

"What is it?" You gaze moved to him.

He held up the jacket so you could see the picture on the back "they aren't scouts".

You growled as the drunken MP spoke "~ Scouts? ~ me ~ Scouts? ~ I'd I'd I'd ~ have to be ~ ummmm ~ ahhhh you got any ~ ummmm beer ~ the fire ~ over there ~ let's drink ~ ummmm ~ together"

"How about we make a deal?" You turned back to the drunk MP".

"Foooooooorrrrrrrrrrr beeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrr" He then swayed and fell to the side.

"Yes for whatever you like, just tell me, where is the scouts HQ?" You kneeled down in front of him.

"I I I I I I I I I I I I I ~ don't know, but, but, but ~ there is a squad leader at the next base over ~ he'llllllllllllllll deeeeeeeeefinitely know~" he said from his position from the floor.

"Well that's something" you spoke.

"Can ~ I have ~ have beer now" he slurred reaching up to you.

"Yes here you go" and with that you swing your fist into his head knocking him out.

You turned to where all of your men were stood waiting "follow the trail we're going to the next base".

*Flashback End*

That lead you to where you are now, peering through the bushes as you men spread out around the base waiting for your signal to attack. Strolling out into the clearing you still didn't catch the attention of the MP's who were still drunkly moving about.

The MP's didn't even notice you walking towards them, all were too busy drunkly singing and lying all over each other or on the floor in there own vomit, making you almost vomit yourself.

"God MP's are so disappointing" you mumbled.

Even though they were drunk you still knew not to underestimate them. Raising your hand, you finally caught the attention of some of the MP's, but it was too late for them, as soon as you dropped your hand your men erupted from the bushes rushing forward attacking the MP's.

Shouts and screams were heard from the surprised MP's but with the suddenness of the attack and the fact that they were all drunk they didn't stand a chance of even injuring any of your men.

Finally your men dragged forward one of the drunken MP's and shoved him to the floor painfully. The dust kicked up around you when he hit the floor coughing from the pain he was clearly in.

"Sir this is the squad leader in question" one of the men who shoved the MP down said as he then pulled up the said MP by the head.

You melt down in front of him "tell me, where is the scouts HQ".

"Why do you want to know" the man growled.

"Oh you're sober! This is a surprise" you said causing some of your men to laugh.

"You've hurt all my men for the location of the scouts" he did look at you.

"Yes well, now you know the deal of you don't tell me what I want to know I'll start killing you friends, one by one right in front of your eyes" you threatened.

"I don't know where they are" he responded.

"Kill one" you ordered.

As your men began to drag out one of the now screaming MP's a voice cut through the shouting and screaming "wait, wait let me finish please".

Everything froze and he continued talking "I don't know where it is but in my back pocket I have a map with all scouts, garrison and military police bases and main buildings are"

Nodding you watched as your men searched him and did find a piece of paper which clearly was a map. They then knocked him and any other conscious men unconscious.

*Time skip*

Finally after all the searching and killing you had found the building that you had been looking for, you were extremely excited more excited than you had ever been in your entire life. Your stomach bubbled like never before and you became jittery and couldn't stay still.

You had taken the previous day for you and you men to recuperate and now using the cover of darkness you prepared for your attack. You decided to all go straight through the front doors since when sending your smallest and most agile man on a preliminary scout of the building they found no other entrances and exits to the building apart from the windows.

As you began running all together towards the entrance you could hear the stamps from your heavy boots, something that you couldn't quieten. Once at the heavy wooden door you burst through creating a lot of sound and the pitter patter of the chunks of wood that splintered to the floor. You expected scouts to come pouring out of the rooms ready for a fight, but all you were met with was empty silence.

"Something's wrong... search the rooms. I'm finding the commanders office" you ordered in a whisper.

You heard the running steps of your men as they set out to complete your order. You walked down a corridor straight ahead of you, it was dark and your steps echoed and bounced off the walls, the place felt empty and it made the giddiness inside you slowly fade.

Finally the long corridor ended, coming to a large door with a brass plate with the words commander Erwin Smith written on it. You smirked and then reached for the handle to open the door, however when you pulled the handle the door didn't open.

With a roll of your eyes you took two steps back from the door, rushing forward you kicked your right leg forward hitting the door right by the lock shattering the door and allowing you inside.

Walking inside the emptiness struck your soul, outside the clouds parted and the moonlight filtered through the window. This allowed you to see a large desk with nothing on it but a large piece of paper layer flat on top of it.

Creeping closer to it you noticed that inscribed on top was a map of the walls, it was very detailed but what caught your attention was the small red circle in the bottom of the utopia district.

"So Erwin Smith you want to bring this back to where it all began" your smirk widened.

You rolled up the paper and then tucked it under your arm, with that you then headed out the room and back down the corridor towards the front door with a smirk still on your face.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Erwin Smith people say you're clever but in reality you just gamble with everything you do. This map proves it, you want a fight and you don't care about the people who die along the way." You said to yourself and then dropped to the floor with laughter.

*Time Skip*

"Sir the building it-" you cut your man off.

"Empty?".

"Uhhh yeah. It seems we've once again been fooled by the MP's drunkenness" he continued.

"We haven't been fooled by anybody this is the right building. It seems they have caught word of our arrival and fled" you explained.

Groans came from all around, your men all thinking that you would have to start the search from the beginning... again.

You laughed at them "I know what your thinking, but stop, I know exactly where they ran off to".

"Sir?" One asked when you paused.

"Utopia district, where it all began" you finished.

"Sir, if I may ask how did you find out" the man cowered when you looked to him.

"It seems Erwin Smith is ready for our arrival" you unrolled the map smirking.

Your men also began to smirk around you before cheers erupted from them and they all began to raise the fist in the air in celebration. Their cheers travelling for miles alerting all the walls people of your presence.

"Follow me we head for the Utopia gate tonight. We'll then take a couple of days to formulate the plan of attack" you ordered.

*Time Skip*

"So for a start, we cant just go barrelling in there like with dod with the MP's" you said.

"Yeah well for a start they're not going to be drunk" a chorus of laughter followed.

"Although the laughing is uncalled for you are right there not going to be drunk and they always use there fighting skills when fighting titans, so unlike the MP's there fighting skills aren't going to be rusty. Not to mention they have 3 Therions on there side." You spoke.

"Sir May I suggest that we peel off and surround them while using the element of surprise to attack" one of your men pointed to the map while explaining his point.

"Yes, that is a good idea. If we surround them first they'll have no where to go or run. I also suspect that they are in tents rather than in a building, since most of the standing structures in the Utopia district where destroyed by the Nobel who took it over once my father attacked the first time. This'll make it much easier to completely surround them" you spoke.

"Sir. You said that Erwin left this map for you to find does this mean that we'll lose the element of surprise" a voice came from the back.

"Yes well he may be ready for us but he won't know when we'll attack so will still have some surprise on our side. The only difficult thing will be trying to get into our hidden beginning positions as they'll most definitely have look outs looking for us" you said.

Silence followed and then you spoke up again "there are thick over grown trees everywhere in the district so we can use this to our advantage when moving about. We'll attack at night which should keep our cover better, no light should be used and we'll have to take off our boots so that we can move silently".

"Uhhhh you want us to attack with no boots" They all stepped away from you.

"Yes unless you want to get caught" you growled.

When no one else said anything you then continued "ok so everyone sharpen you blades and get ready to attack. We leave tomorrow at sunset".


	20. Chapter 20

*(Y/N) POV*

Your arms instantly flew out in front of you, the sudden darkness inside the tent throwing you off. You could see a small light coming from the entrance as the opening curtains weren't pinned down to the floor, allowing easier access for people to get in and out of the tent. You made sure that you didn't knock into anything or rip out the tent and destroy Mikasa's good work, hence the hands gently waving out in front of you.

"Hey, Levi? Could you get some light in here?" you asked still searching with your hands.

You heard shuffling from the far corner of the tent as well as a mumbled "Yeah" so you began shuffling in the direction of the noise. Finally your palm met something solid and you began to feel around thinking that you were at the edge of the tent. This wasn't the edge of the tent, however. Something that you quickly realised upon further grasping the firm surface in front of you.

"Hey, brat! If you could stop touching my ass it would be helpful" a voice called through the darkness.

You hand retreated quickly "sorry I was just trying to find you".

You heard a deep sigh and then an arm slip around your waist, the same arm then pulled you into a muscular body, you hands landing on a strong chest.

"I'm right here. Just hold on a second I'm lighting a torch" you heard Levi say.

You then felt his arm leave you and then some clattering of metal and glass as he got everything together for the torch. A 'fttttt' sound filled the room as a match was lit and a small flame sat on the short stick in front of you.

You looked to where Levi was and you noticed that you were nose to nose with him. The shock made you quickly and awkwardly jump away.

"Sorry, sorry" you awkwardly brushed yourself off.

Light filled the room and you finally looked over to Levi, he was looking directly at you unblinking but saying nothing, you couldn't decipher the expression on his face and so had no idea what he was thinking or feeling.

"Right listen, because I'm only saying this once" Levi mumbles and walked towards you.

"Yes I also have something to say to you" you nodded.

"(Y/N) I think I-" Levi was but off by the curtain being ripped open.

"Ahhhh (Y/N) there you are I have something to discuss with you" Erwin smiled when his eyes landed on you.

"Oh for fuck sake" you heard before you felt yourself being tugged forward by your shirt collar.

Your body fell forward and your eyes went wide when your lips met something soft but slightly chapped. Your eyes focused on Levi and you quickly realised that you were kissing him, you gave into the kiss and shut your eyes, relaxing into the moment. You felt his tongue run across your bottom lip asking for access, which you allowed.

Your hands found Levi's chest and the back of his neck feeling his hair, giving into the kiss completely. Levi's hands found your hips as your tongues fought, with him inevitably winning.

"Ahhhhhh power couple" you heard a screech from beside you.

You broke away instantly in surprise and looked to where the screech came from, your eyes met with an excited Hange and a shocked looking Erwin who's face eventually changed to a smirk. You ducked your head into the crook of Levi's neck with embarrassment as Hange squealed and then fell to the floor like some sort of dead fish.

"Both of you leave us" Levi turned to them.

"Sorry Levi, But we really have to talk with (Y/N) but you can sit in" Erwin smirked at you both.

You heard Levi grumble under his breath which made you chuckle to yourself. You finally let go of Levi and wandered over to your mattress that was laid onto the floor, waiting to be slept on. You sat down as everyone else joined you on the mattress.

Erwin nodded in thanks smiling, grabbing Hange by the collar and dragging her over to you all, before finally dropping her in a heap whilst he himself sat opposite you. You felt the mattress dip from beside you and looked over to see Levi sit and then place a hand on your thigh.

"So Erwin What was so important that you had to interrupt us" you asked.

"I'm going to explain to you my plan to taking down the Karnas" Erwin explained.

"Ok go on" you nodded.

"Well for a start I left a map on my desk with our exact location circled on it" Erwin started.

"What! Why did you do that? There going to find us now" you voice went very stressed.

"Yes that's exactly why I did it. So that they could find us. Here we have the upper hand since we'll be ready and know the land better, here is going to be where the fight takes place. I also decided that here would be good since there aren't any civilians, I think I'd be in extremely deep shit if I pulled the same trick I did when fighting Annie" Erwin explained.

"Ok so what part do I have in this plan" you asked.

"Your going to hide, we can't have you in the fight at the very beginning we have to draw them all out, especially Josh, before you get into the fight" Erwin continued.

"Isn't that a little unsafe for all the scouts" you said.

"Everything the scouts do us unsafe, we are expecting a very high number of casualties from both sides no matter what the outcome" Erwin continued.

The mood in the room went solemn just before you spoke "when did you want me to join the fight then?"

"I have a new orange coloured smoke signal, when I fire off that one it's your signal to turn and then join to the fight. It'll be your job to destroy Josh, since he's such a good fighter it's only you or Levi that could kill them. And considering your history, he'll probably come after you, and also it would give you a chance to get you revenge" Erwin explained.

"I'll also be fighting" you heard your father walk into your tent.

"Yes, that was the deal" Levi spoke from next to you.

"You can stay with your daughter until she has to join the fight then you can join our second wave of attackers, I'll give you more information separately later. I think for now, we should rest up since they could be arriving at any point" Erwin said.

"Right" you nodded.

"In the morning I want the 3 Therions and Eren in the abandoned barn that our camp is built around. If you stand next to the top right hand window you'll be able to see the orange flair" Erwin said before getting up and exiting through the curtain.

Everyone else slowing followed behind Erwin, the tent cleared out leaving Mikasa you and Levi now all awkwardly sitting in the tent.

"I'm going to bed" Mikasa spoke.

"Good night" you smiled.

"Oh, and if you're going to fuck go to the other side of the tent and be quiet" she turned back around to face you.

You felt your face heat up and your face went bright red with embarrassment "ummm uhhh I- I don't think".

"Not tonight tomorrows too important, she can't be worn out before we even start" Levi cut in smirking.

Mikasa rolled her eyes and then began settling down for bed. You then felt and arm wrap around your waist before you were pulled into a pair of lips for a short kiss.

"Be safe tomorrow. I won't see you since we'll have to go to our separate posts. You better survive or I'll reach down into hell and drag you back out of there myself to punish you" Levi let you go and began to walk away.

"I wouldn't be expect anything less of you" you smiled at Levi as he then began to leave, leaving you with a small smile on your face.

"You're so in love with that shortass" Mikasa said from behind you.

"Huh?" You turned to her.

"You your utterly in love with him. I don't know why?" She seemed very annoyed.

"I'm sorry I'll keep that stuff away from you I know you don't like it" you apologised.

"That would be preferred" Mikasa squinted at you as she climbed into her bed.

You smiled at her before changing into you night clothes before finally getting into bed and falling into a deep sleep.

*Erwins POV*

"Have you received a letter back from Nile and Pixis" you asked the messenger who arrived at your quarters just after you had spoken to (Y/N).

"Yes sir here" he responded and handed you the letter.

"Thank you. Get some rest" you told him and he left your tent.

Sighing you opened the letter you received and began to read through it.

Dear commander Erwin Smith

I see you're gambling with yours and your scouts' lives again. What you request of me is quite a tall order, and once again, the walls are putting all of there faith on something that could end us all. These Karnas seem like they are currently more of a threat that the titans themselves, the very creatures that trapped us in the walls in the first place. But I understand how important this fight is going to be and I appreciate you telling me this time and I also appreciate that you are keeping it away from the public. But as you have heard, the Karnas have been hurting and killing my men who were simply doing there jobs and knowing this, if we don't stop them now then the human race themselves could be at risk. We will be there at the time and place you detailed in your letter ready.

Yours sincerely Commander Nile Dok

Next you opened Pixis's letter.

Dear Commander Erwin Smith

Once again another gamble, I can't say that I'm surprised. Everything you do is on a gamble, but I suppose that's never stopped you before. You always won on a gamble and the scouts are at their most successful now all thanks to you. I know the importance of this fight and that is why I will be joining you at the time and place you have detailed, me and my soldiers trust you explicitly Erwin, I hope for humanity's sake you are ready.

Yours sincerely Commander Dot Pixis

All of your pieces were in place... now all you needed was the enemy. Like the letters said once again you'd be doing everything on a gamble, no one, not even you knew how tomorrow was going to go. But one thing was certain. Either way, many would not make it home to their families after tomorrow.

"Erwin" Levi walked into you tent.

"Levi you always shout at Hange when she doesn't knock would it kill you to do the same" you said not looking up.

"Yeah, yeah. Tomorrow your plan. Your gambling again aren't you?" Levi spoke.

"Of course it's a bit of a gamble that they won't be as ready for us as we are for them and that they won't suspect us for it." You said.

"You know people are going to loose trust in you if you keep gambling with all of their lives" Levi grumbled.

"Yes I know. The pile of bodies at my feet will continue to grow. I fear even after my death. People will continue to die because of my ambition. But I can't give up or loose sight, no matter how many bodies lie at my feet." You finally looked at Levi.

"Doesn't it hurt you knowing that all those people have died because of you?" Levi said.

"Not really any more, it's all for humanity after all. I never took you for the compassionate one Levi" you looked away again.

"I'm not. And I guess you aren't either" he said turning away.

"Is that all you wanted?" You asked just before Levi left the tent again.

"Yes that's answered all of my questions. Good luck tomorrow, I hope for everyone's sake your plan comes out with us as the victors" Levi finally said before leaving

"Yes.. so do I".


	21. Chapter 21

Outside the barn brave scouts chatted to each other, producing a scene that looked really relaxed and laid back. Erwin wanting it to seem as though the scouts didn't currently know that they were being hunted by the Karnas.

All scouts knew of the threat that was bearing down on them and Erwin even allowed anyone not prepared to die to go home. Regardless of this, everyone stayed. To your amazement everyone gave you their support and you for the first time felt how close all the scouts were and now how you were part of that family.

You, your father, Georgie and Will were all sat together by the window waiting for Erwin's orange smoke signal.

"Once this is done, those of us that are still alive will need to do a proper funeral for Jack" Georgie's voice spoke up "We will give him a proper, respectful burial."

"For everyone. They'll all need a funeral. There are so many people giving their lives for our cause." You continued on for Georgie "So many people who deserve so much better. A stone with all the names carved into the side will be made, commending them for there sacrifice"

"That's if we survive" Wills voice rang out.

The silence was deep as his words filled you very mind and senses dread creeping up your spine.

"Use your skills and you'll be fine. Remember you're the higher being, you're more powerful" your father cut the silence.

"But look where that has gotten us so far!" Georgie growled, clear distain in her expression and voice "We barely made it out of the last place alive, let alone our BEST FRIEND dying!"

Your father's face dropped so you spoke "Georgie stop, Dad's just trying to help-"

She looked at you still clearly annoyed and your words stopped immediately, hers replacing yours "I know! But you can't disagree with fact. Jack was the higher being back at the cavern, and he still died."

"Stop this!" Will said loudly to no avail.

Georgie contiued, ignoring Will's attempt to calm the situation "Our ancestors were the higher beings when this very village we are in was destroyed, and THEY DIED." Will at this point tries to get in between you two, holding back Georgie as she tries to get up in your face. You stare at her, trying to find a reason to disagree with her. But you cant. Georgie doesn't stop, however. "Now here we are. The 'Higher beings'. Trapped in a corner. But hey! Atleast you got your dad back!"

Georgie realises what she says here, and although you see regret on her face, she stands her ground. "All I'm gonna say is that we're ready for them this time. We can't afford to lose. And we won't, I promise you that" you said shortly. The amount of anger between you was obvious. The room was so thick with tension, you could probably scoop some up and save it for later.

Neither of you said anything more, so you and your dad walked to the window, looking for the smoke signal while Georgie and Will went to sit in a corner.

You worried most for Levi, you hadn't seen him since the night before, as you had to hide in the barn early this morning, mainly for your own safety.

Suddenly loud shouts and running was heard. You tipped your head up a bit just allowing your eyes to peer through the window and down to the ground where the scouts should be standing and chatting. Outside you watched as scouts running with their swords out, the clash of weapons could be heard on the distance as well as faint screams.

"The fight, it's started".

*Josh's POV*

*Early Morning*

You had sent your men out ahead of time to scout the area you knew the scouts were camping in. You could hear there relaxed chatting from where you were currently sat.

Light footsteps were heard and your bare footed men came into view. "Sir, we've been looking for the Therions and we have found no sign or of them. The scouts don't seem like there ready for us though".

"I don't think they would have parted with the Therions, they're the muscle after all. Erwin is very clever so he must have something up his sleeve, we just have to figure out what that is" you mused.

"Erwin had been spotted walking around, he is definitely at the camp" another of your men spoke just coming through the bushes.

"Even if the Therions aren't there we should still take out the scouts. One for information and two as a thanks to my acquaintance, he did say that they are in the way of his plan" you spoke standing.

"Sir?" you heard as your men stepped away from your more threatening figure.

"Surround them we attack when the sun reaches its peak" you ordered.

As soon as you finished speaking you instantly ran as silently as you could towards where you were going to attack. Your father's sword in hand you were completely ready to fight (Y/N) and end this today and take your revenge.

*(Y/N) POV*

The shouting steadily began getting louder as you lost scouts and then Karnas advanced. You nerves were just about ready to snap but Erwin still hadn't sent if his signal.

You feared that he had been killed by the Karnas and that you'd be stuck in this barn until you were eventually found, this further set your nerves on fire. Any and all noises you now feared will cause you to suddenly change into your Wyvern form.

*Flashback*

Just as Hange had been ordered to find a place for the scouts to make camp Erwin had turned to you. He then proceeded to order you, Levi, Georgie and Will to go outside and refine your shifting ability. Levi was just there to watch and moderate the training.

Now stood in the opening greenery, you breathed deeply with your eyes closed focusing on calming yourself before you changed. Every time you had changed before you didn't have any memory of it and had lost control.

So now you had to work on this and also you had to work on changing at will. However you didn't have tons of time to figure this out and learn what you needed to.

You shut your ears out, cutting off any noise from reaching and disturbing you peace. You used tips you remembered from movies to ground yourself and find your centre of peace.

Once at piece you focused completely on becoming the magnificent Wyvern that you could become. You felt nothing happening so further focused on becoming a Wyvern.

Suddenly you felt you body changing and elongating, bones popping and something sharp pushing its way through you skin, your teeth following. They began sharpening while you felt more teeth push through your gums; also extremely sharp. None of this was painful it just felt weird.

Your eyes flew open and your vision had completely changed, you were taller and had a better angle over everything. You vision was also much sharper and you could see for miles. You were able to 'zoom' your vision. Accross the horizon, you could see a small black bird land in its nest, getting ready to feed its hatchlings. You turned your head after coming away from your birds and small figures caught your attention.

You looked to them and saw Levi and your friends, you bent your neck down to there angle. Levi, Georgie and Will were all looking at you in amazement. You tried to speak to them but it just came out as a low grumble that none of them could understand, this did worry you as you realised that you couldn't communicate with them in times of need during the battle to come.

Levi must have seen your worried look as he walked up to you and placed a hand on this head before talking "what's up brat? You look worried."

You tired to talk again forgetting that you couldn't and once again animalistic growls and grunts followed laving everyone with confused looks.

"We can't understand you, tell us when you change back but first we need to test your flying and fire, so bend down a bit so I can climb on, I'm coming flying with you" Levi spoke giving what you realised to be a small smile.

You lowered your back so that he could climb on, during this Levi turned to speak "you two keep practicing I want you in control and turned by the time we get back".

You then felt Levi grab a hold of your scales and spikes that jutted out, using this to climb up onto your back and then seat himself comfortably on your back. You lifted up and heard the quick intake of breath as he lost balance with your sudden movements. You turned your head to look at Levi who had finally balanced himself.

You gave him a funny look to which he responded "shut up brat".

You began to laugh but it came out as low short gurgles it still seemed as though Levi knew what this was though "and stop laughing it's not funny".

You tried you best to give a smile then you turned back around. You gradually opened your wings allowing the dust and dirt that had collected on them to fall of making little pitter patter noises.

"Hold on" you spoke but it came out as small grunts.

Sending your wings towards the floor you took off much faster than you though you would, your sudden surprise expressing itself in a roar, you also heard a shout from Levi.

You were quickly high up near the clouds and still highly out of control and you felt Levi slip off your back despite how hard he was trying to hold on. You turned to watch him fall and roared, with a quick shift of your wings you turned like it was natural.

You dove down catching up with Levi. You were both rocketing towards the ground, but just before you hit the ground you caught Levi in your mouth and then opened your wings. Dust from the ground kicked up as you levelled off and sped across the ground, using your two back legs your kicked off the ground and flew up into the sky.

Finally you levelled off high in the clouds your heart calmed and you felt Levi's grip on your mouth loosen and he too relaxed, you remembered that he was there so carefully you turned your neck and head and then placed him on your back. He nodded to you "finally, I thought we were done for there. You have some control now let's go for a fly"

You went to give a roar but it came out much louder that you thought it would, it echoed as you turned to head back to HQ.

"Ok (Y/N) now to use your fire" Levi told you.

You nodded and then focused on it, you felt a burning sensation on the back of your throat and so opened you mouth, the burning sensation followed and filled you mouth before finally a giant long flame flew forward in front of you both.

Angling your wings you flew over it rather than through it before finally descending down to HQ preparing for your landing. It was a bit of a rough landing but you made it with a big thump and once you had completely stopped and had placed your wings down you felt Levi slide off your back and to the floor.

"Now can you change back please" Levi asked you.

You focused on your body becoming smaller and human and once again the weird change happened. Your limbs changed and shrunk you felt your scales tuck themselves back under your skin while your teeth dulled and retracted.

Once you finished you opened your eyes and saw that you were human and that your vision was back to normal. You smiled realising that you had done it, you had learnt how to keep control of your very dangerous Wyvern form.

*End Of Flashback*

A loud bang took your attention and your head turned back to the window you eyes widened. Flying high into the sky was a long orange smoke signal.

"(Y/N) wait!" Your father shouted.

But you ignored it, you instantly jumped up and burst out of the barns front doors, instantly you changed into your Wyvern form, feeling the weird change ripple through you quickly. Once done, you stood up on your back legs and let out a massive roar signalling your entrance into battle. You were ready to fight Josh and end this today. By destroying all the Karnas and take your revenge.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Chapter...

Everyone on the battle field, friend or foe, turned to face your giant Wyvern form rearing up its head and letting out a battle cry that everyone could hear for miles. Everything froze for a second before the fighting started back up again, shouting and clashing of swords filling the battle field.

You heard roars and growls from behind you as Will and Georgie turned, you didn't turn to look, still in a huff about Georgie's attitude, and instead took off into the air sending dust from the dry ground. Out of the corner of your eye you watched as your father gave you once last look before turning and running towards the Utopia district.

Your eyes widened, is he deserting you all?! He said he wanted to fight but now he's running away, even though you did prefer this as he would be out of the way and out of danger he was still leaving the battle and would probably go back to prison for it. All your effort to get him out of prison would be for nothing.

You looked away, you could deal with him later, you looked to where the orange trail from the flare gun was. It was most likely that Erwin was there. Once again a shock filled your body sitting on top of the Utopia district wall with a creepy smile was the Titan you had come to know as the beast Titan, under him waiting in lines were hundreds of titans unmoving and waiting to attack.

Spotting Erwin stood alone looking towards the Titan hordes, you angled down towards the ground then landing with a thump and a slight slide. This landing was much cleaner than the one in training, this time it was professional and you could keep looking at the Titan legion.

"This is going to be serious trouble, but we did draw them out" Erwin spoke.

You gave a huff in response "why haven't they attacked, they're titans, this isn't possible." Erwin mumbled.

There was an "Arrrrrrrggggggggghhhhhhhh" from beside Erwin, a man was running at him with his sword up. You flicked your tail out hitting him square in the chest and sending him flying back dead on impact from your powerful tail.

"Don't attack them yet we need to focus on the Karnas first" Erwin ordered.

You gave a nod and then turned ready to fight anyone who came for you and Erwin. Many shouts were heard as a group of men began to run at you. You lunged forward and clamped your jaws, tasting his blood, you crunched down on him to shut off his shouts as your tail whipped another.

Your feet crushed one biting at your ankles when you dropped the one from your mouth, turning and grabbing another who stabbed his sword into your snout. The small sting from his sword only made you grip down harder before you dropped him to the floor, the sword still in your snout. You glanced around to make sure there were no more before moving your head close to Erwin and allowing him to pull the sword from your face, prompting him with a nudge first.

You were wondering what was going on. You thought that Erwin was to call you and your friends when he had bring out all of the Karnas including Josh. The titans must have caused him to bring you out early. He didn't look afraid but you knew deep down that the presence of the titans set his nerves on edge.

Suddenly a giant roar, that didn't come from you, with giant thumps sounded which made you head spin around to see the titans running at you. Erwin was also looking at the titans "(Y/N), please slow them down as best you can, we can't loose men on them not with the Karnas being our main foe"

You growled again and then set off in flight. Below you could see Georgie and Will, the Wolf and the Snake, both also heading towards the titans. Georgie used her jaws and claws to kill titans where Will wrapped himself around them crushing the bones and then ripping out there napes with this mouth. Your dragon mouth let out a huff of annoyance when you glanced at Georgie, your wyvern instincts unable to let go of the argument. Your scales lifted and pointed outward like cats fur and you hissed before flying faster to get her out of your view before you lost control and accidentally attacked her instead.

You stayed in the air and then used your fire; you opened your mouth and sent a hail of fire down onto the titans. The titans extreme heat made your fire even hotter which burnt away their skin and made the bones in there nape very accessible. Swooping down, you easily cut and slice through the exposed bones without having to deal with their steely-strong skin.

Many fell to the ground, but unfortunately they just kept coming and you quickly became overwhelmed. When you swooped down for another killing blow, a large strong hand grabbed your tail and pulled you to the floor. Your big body fell to the ground sending up dust. Other titans walked towards you and began to rip into you. You fought back as best you could, biting and clawing through the titans.

Your scales did there best to deflect the titans teeth and it did work for a while but they eventually started to get through. The scales started to crack away or pull out, leaving your blood to flow freely to the floor, creating little pools under you feet.

The sound of ODM gear filled your ears and you felt the titans fall away from you once again allowing your to move and kill the rest, you saw a blur and then Levi landed on your snout. "(Y/N) I told you to be carful. Don't make me have to send you home"

You tilted your head in an apology and then quickly took off as more titans lunged for you and Levi, once in the air Levi jumped off your snout and then went back to killing titans. You resumed to burn and bite the titans to death.

Loud shouts came from the Utopia gates and you turned to see the MP's and Garrison armies on horse back were racing forward towards the fight you farther there with them. He didn't abandon you, Erwin must have sent for reinforcements in secrecy. You roared realising that you all had the upper hand in the fight. You made sure to spray your fire away from where both armies met so that you didn't accidentally burn away men on your side.

It was all going well until one of the colour flares were shot directly at you and the bright green flare flashed across your eyes, blinding you for a second. You landed instantly due to the bright light covering your eyes by placing you head below your wings and shook your head to try and get your eyes back, once you had your eyes back you looked towards where the flare was coming from. You saw Josh who still had the empty flare gun pointed at you, his teeth were gritted, clear anger present on his face.

You both angrily stared at each other before he shouted out "(Y/N) don't be a coward. Come on, fight me like a human."

He was goading you. You knew this already but it didn't stop you from transforming into your human form and picking up a dead, nearby, soldiers ODM gear and ran forward towards Josh, just as the sky turned dark from in coming rain clouds.

Your swords both met with a clash of metal and sparks flew, repeatedly you tried to land a hit which he expertly blocked. Currently you were on the attack but that would soon change.

Josh made a swipe at you with his sword which you dodged however you missed the attack from his foot which hit you square in the chest and sent you flying backwards. Your back hit a tree trunk and went straight through it cutting the tree in half with a sounding crack from the wood, once you had rolled to a stop you gave a loud groan and tried to sit up.

You felt blood running down your face from a gash in your forehead, running stamps could be heard from Josh, you saw the glint from his sword as he raised it to kill you.

But he was too slow and you quickly rolled away, leaving him to stab the ground. He tried to stab you twice more, but you deflected the first one, your swords spiraling out of your grip and leaving you with no defence for the second stab. When he tried the second time you grabbed the blade with your bare hands. Pain instantly exploding on contact.

You struggled against each other the tip of his sword scratching at your chest, your own blood running down his sword and dripping onto your chest and also running down your arms and soaking into you sleeves, you hands wounds only getting deeper the more your struggled.

He stood and started to use his body weight to over power you but you locked out your elbows, the pain in your hand were beginning to take over your body but you refused to back down as it would cost you your life.

As he had lifted himself off you to use more of his body weight on the sword you were able to bring your legs through his and plant them against his stomach to kick him far enough away from you to be able to roll away from him and stand up, grabbing the two swords that had been clashed away from you.

You pulled them up just in time as Josh went to stab you again, so you threw your sword up blocking the attack. This allowed you to go back on the attack, you stabbed, sliced and slashed at him. He defected all but the last slice, finally with a slice up to the sky you hit skin leaving a large deep cut across his chest.

However he swung his sword down and caught you across the arm, leaving a deep and painful gash which bled straight away and soaked through your clothes. You both fell away from each other gripping your wounds.

You now only had one properly working arm as your wound meant that your hand couldn't properly grip the sword, so instead you resorted to kicking and punching. Unlike Josh who held his sword up ready for your attack. Even though you didn't have any weapons, the size of his wound meant that you were quite easily matched. Fire from your Wyvern's breath now surrounded you both, letting nothing and no one in to help either of you.

You punched and kicked, hitting him every time and dodging anything he threw at you. You beat him, him now broken and on the ground. He had completely lost his sword as it lay next to him on the floor, you picked it up and raised it above your head while you stood over him. He raised both his arms over his head in defence when you sent the sword down into the ground beside his head.

The confusion on his face was obvious "why didn't you kill me?".

You breathed heavily sensing the end of the battle "I'm not like you. Instead you can rot away in prison thinking about your disappointing life. I think that's a far better punishment than death."

You hit him with the hilt of his sword which knocked him out instantly.

This was it. The fight was over, the clouds from above finally released what they held and rain pelted down to the earth making the dry ground wet and putting out the fires you created. You looked around to see the rest of the Karnas being rounded up ready to be sent to prison.

"(Y/N)!" You heard a shout from Levi's familiars voice and pounding feet.

You turned towards it but was instead tackled into a hug. Levi then grabbed your face and forcefully pulled you into a sweet and passionate kiss. You wrapped your arms around him as he wrapped his arms around you, both of you kissing in the rain not thinking about anything else.

When you finally pulled away for air, Levi noticed your arm, head and hand injuries. Some of the blood from them soaking into his clothes from the kiss "let's get you patched up"

*Meanwhile sat on the wall*

"Hmmmm seems like they're stronger than I first thought" a sickly smile appeared on his face before he slid off the wall and thumped away back into hiding.


End file.
